Popular Boy and His Ideal Type
by NinHunHan5120
Summary: [CHAP 9 UP!] Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? – YAOI, BL, Romance gagal - ChanBaek, HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 1)**

**AUTHOR : HunHan120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? – YAOI, BL, Romance gagal - ChanBaek, HunHan**

* * *

**^_Baekhyun's POV_^**

Aku adalah remaja Korea berusia 17 tahun yang bersekolah di Seoul Of Performing Art High School, dan sekarang duduk di bangku kelas XII. Karena sekolahku berbasis 'art', maka diwajibkan memilih salah satu jurusan, dan aku memilih jurusan vokal karena aku suka bernyanyi. Tidak mudah untuk masuk dan diterima di sekolah ini. SOPA merupakan salah satu sekolah ter-elit di Korea Selatan. Yang bersekolah di sini rata-rata dari kalangan konglomerat dan anak dari orang-orang penting. SOPA adalah sekolah impian remaja yang ingin meniti karir di dunia seni. Selain karena kualitasnya terbaik di Korea, penampakan fisik sekolah ini sangat menakjubkan. Gedungnya yang mewah dilengkapi dengan fasilitas lengkap dan atmosfer yang nyaman. Di sekolah ini banyak sekali namja-namja tampan, salah satunya adalah aku. Tapi teman-temanku lebih banyak yang menyebutku cantik daripada tampan. Walaupun aku memakai eyeliner setebal apapun tetap saja mereka mengataiku cantik. Naega wae? Aku tampan, kau tahu?  
Hobiku? Seperti yang kalian baca di atas. Aku suka memakai eyeliner. Aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk segera mandi lalu memasang eyeliner di mata indahku. Maka dari itu aku tidak pernah terlambat ke sekolah. Selain memakai eyeliner adalah hobi utamaku, aku juga sangat suka bernyanyi. Aku ingin suatu saat menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Oleh karena itu, aku bersekolah di SOPA untuk mengembangkan bakatku. Kata eomma, suaraku bagus, lebih bagus daripada suara petir.

Kurasa cukup perkenalan dariku. Kuharap kalian mau dengan senang hati membaca kisah hidupku.

* * *

KRING~~

15 menit setelah kedatanganku di sekolah bel baru berbunyi. Aku lebih rajin daripada guru yang membunyikan bel.

Puk

Aku rasa seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Luhan berdiri di samping mejaku. Xi Luhan, dia namja yang diragukan. Aku pun juga ragu kalau dia seorang namja karena wajahnya sangat amat cantik mengalahkan yeoja tercantik di sekolah ini. Pantas saja seorang Oh Sehun yang notabennya namja paling tampan di sekolah ini bisa terpikat olehnya. Yeah, Luhan adalah sahabatku. Dan aku bangga bersahabat dengannya. Kenapa? Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi seberapa cerdas seorang Xi Luhan. Ia adalah pelajar China yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Korea. Tapi aku heran. Dia sangat pintar tapi kenapa pindah sekolah ke sekolah seni? Apa dia juga ingin menjadi artis? Ia juga mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tahu? Aku sangat senang hari ini," ujar Luhan sumringah setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku.

"Wae? Apa Sehun menyatakan cinta kepadamu?" tanyaku.

"Ani. Tapi... Ya! Dia lebih muda dariku," protes Luhan.

"Memangnya tidak boleh berpacaran dengan adik kelas?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Ayolah, jangan membahas itu. kau merusah mood-ku," Luhan dengan imutnya mempoutan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa membicarakan Oh Sehun membuat mood Xi Luhan menjadi buruk?" kekehku.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Luhan.

Okay okay... Dia mulai blushing rupanya. Dan itu semakin membuatku semangat untuk menggodanya.

"Tapi kenapa ya sampai sekarang Sehun belum menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanyaku.

"Mana kutahu. Sudahlah, cukup," Luhan memelas, membuatku iba. Aku paling tidak tahan dengan ekspresi melasnya.

"Baiklah, lantas apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan rubik baru dari Lay," girang Luhan seraya mengeluarkan benda kubus warna-warni dari dalam tasnya.

Dia memang pelajar kelas XII. Tapi apa benar? Lihatlah kelakuannya masih seperti anak playgroup. Bukan hanya wajahnya, tapi sifatnya juga mendukung. Benar-benar pantas.

"Lay adik tirimu itu?" tanyaku.

"Ne. Siapa lagi? Ternyata dia sangat baik,"

"Kau mengatakan dia baik karena dia memberikanmu rubik, kan?"

"Yah, begitulah," ucap Luhan dengan wajah imut alaminya.

Siapa bilang aku yang paling cantik di sini? Namja di hadapanku ini jauh lebih cantik dariku.

"Bukankah Lay satu jurusan dengan Sehun?"

"Memang. Oh iya, nanti siang ayo kita nonton pertandingan basket. Aku ingin melihat Park Chanyeol!" seru Luhan bak fangirl.

"Kau kan yang ingin? Aku tidak," kataku malas.

"Wae? Park Chanyeol sangat tampan, kau tahu?" bela Luhan.

"Biasa saja," kataku.

Luhan mendengus. Kurasa dia adalah fans berat namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Nanti adalah pertandingan final sekolah kita dengan Kirin Art School. Apa kau tidak ingin menonton?" rupanya Luhan masih bersikeras membujukku.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka basket? Pergi saja dengan Sehun atau Lay,"

"Sehun juga akan bermain. Sedangkan Lay, aku tidak yakin akan mengajaknya. Aku ingin pergi denganmu, Baekki-ah..." rengek Luhan dengan wajah memelas tapi malah semakin terlihat imut, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan runtuh pendirian, termasuk diriku sendiri.

"Huft... Baiklah, aku akan pergi menonton basket denganmu. kau puas?" kataku dengan berat hati.

"Jinjja? Kya~! Gomawo Baekki-ah.. Kau manis sekali," girang Luhan seraya mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Jangan jadikan Park Chanyeol sebagai alasanmu menonton pertandingan, padahal kau ingin melihat Sehun kan?" aku kembali menggodanya. Dan benar saja, aku berhasil membuat wajahnya merah padam. Betapa bahagianya aku membuat makhluk cantik menggemaskan ini tersipu.

"YA!" teriak Luhan seperti rusa kehilangan mangsanya.

Ketika ia akan kembali membuka mulut untuk membalasku, guru vokal yang suaranya sangat merdu, Yesung sonsaengnim, telah datang untuk memulai pembelajaran hari ini.

**^_End Of Baekhyun's POV_^**

* * *

**^_Chanyeol's POV_^**

Nanti siang aku akan bertanding. Yeah, seperti yang kalian katahui, aku adalah kapten basket SOPA. Bukannya menyombongkan diri, tapi pada kenyataannya aku memang mempunyai banyak penggemar. Aku sudah biasa bila para yeoja dan namja selalu heboh ketika aku lewat di depan mereka. Aku serasa idolah di sekolah ini. Tapi sejauh ini belum ada yang mampu memikat hatiku. aku tak tahu mengapa. Padahal ini tahun terakhirku di sekolah ini, tapi aku belum menemukan tambatan hati. Bukannya aku tidak mau berpacaran, memang belum ada sosok yang membuatku bertekuk lutut karena cinta.

BRUKK

Karena melamun saat berjalan menuju ruang ganti, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Postur tubuhku yang lebih besar dan tinggi membuat orang yang kutabrak terjatuh.

"Cheongseohamnida," ucapku meminta maaf seraya membantunya berdiri.

"Gwaenchana. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu," ucap namja itu.

Aku menatapnya untuk bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tatapan mata kami bertemu.

DEG

Mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak dan siklus peredaran darahku berhenti ketika menatap bola mata itu? Namja mungil di hadapanku ini benar-benar mempesona.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Suaranya... Mengapa suara itu begitu merdu?

Aku seolah dimabukkan olehnya. Baru pertama kali aku merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Bumi ini serasa berhenti berputar. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

"Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali melamun? Ck, kurasa kau tidak waras," gerutunya.

Aku terus terpana olehnya hingga baru kusadari ia sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Chamkaman!" seruku. Namun ia telah menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatanku.

"Chanyeol-ah!" langkahku yang hendak menyusul namja manis itu terhenti ketika Suho hyung memanggilku dan berjalan mendekat.

"Kau tidak dengar sedari tadi aku memanggilmu?" tanya Suho hyung kesal.

"Mian,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku terpikir untuk menanyakan tentang namja itu pada Suho hyung.

"Hyung, apa kau mengenal namja yang barusan berbelok di ujung koridor?"

"Namja yang mana? Oh... maksudmu namja ber-eyeliner itu?"

Tepat sekali.

"Ne! Apa kau tahu siapa namanya? Dan dia kelas berapa? Jurusan apa?" tanyaku beruntun.

"Satu persatu kalau bertanya. Namanya adalah Byun Baekhyun. Kelas XII jurusan vokal. Dia sekelas denganku. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Teman seangkatan bahkan tidak kenal. Padahal kau sudah tiga tahun disini," jawab Suho hyung.

"Aku baru kali ini melihatnya," gumamku.

"Dia memang tidak terlalu terkenal sih. Malah bisa dibilang dia anak biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kualitas vokalnya sangat bagus. Waeyo? Kau menyukainya?" tebak Suho hyung yang memang sangat benar.

"Kurasa," jawabku lirih. Namun aku yakin kalau Suho hyung mendengarnya karena suara bass ku yang cukup besar ini, sekecil apapun tetap bisa didengar.

"Konsentrasilah pada pertandinganmu. Jangan sampai kau tidak konsen dalam pertandingan hanya karena jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seseorang," ucap Suho hyung.

"Aku akan bersemangat jika dia hadir sebagai penonton," harapku.

"Dia akan datang," kata Suho hyung yang membuat mata besarku semakin melebar.

"Kau bercanda, hyung?" tanyaku tidak percaya walau sangat berharap.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Luhan di kelas. Terserah kalau kau tidak percaya," kata Suho hyung.

Aku merasa lumba-lumba yang cantik berenang indah di depan mataku. Aku berharap namja manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu benar-benar datang menonton pertandinganku.

**^_End of Chanyeol's POV_^**

* * *

**^_Baekhyun's POV_^**

"PARK CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Berisik! Kenapa hanya menonton pertandingan basket saja begitu bising? Dan kenapa hanya nama itu saja yang diteriakkan? Memangnya hanya dia saja apa pemainnya? Jelas-jelas juga ada Oh Sehun yang tidak kalah tampan darinya. Bukan berarti aku menyebut Chanyeol itu tampan.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Luhan tepat di samping telingaku.

"LUHAN! Bisa tidak kau tidak ikutan menjadi gila seperti mereka? Kalau kau masih meneriakkan namanya aku akan pulang sekarang juga," ancamku yang membuat Luhan langsung bungkam.

Tak lama kemudian tim basket dari Kirin Art School datang. Mereka menggunakan kostum berwarna biru tua. Jujur kuakui, anggota dari tim Kirin Art School sangat keren.

"KRIS! Baekhyun-ah, lihat namja itu. dia Kris. Sangat tampan bukan? Kris!" teriak Luhan kembali menggila seraya menunjuk namja tinggi di atas rata-rata berambut pirang keemasan.

Kris Wufan. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Kapten basket Kirin Art School. Tentu saja dia sangat terkenal. Kepopulerannya bukan hanya karena itu, melainkan ia mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan dan rupawan, juga postur tubuhnya yang tinggi menjulang melebihi Park Chanyeol yang dijuluki tiang listrik berjalan SOPA.

Setelah tim basket Kirin Art School berada di lapangan, tim basket dari SOPA memasuki lapangan. Mereka menggunakan kostum berwarna kuning, warna khas SOPA.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"OH SEHUN!"  
"KIM JONGIN!"  
Begitulah teriakan para fans gila yang ikhlas menghabiskan suaranya untuk orang-orang yang bahkan belum menjadi artis. Aigoo~! Kenapa menonton pertandingan basket saja seperti menonton konser? Jebal... Ini hanya pertandingan basket, kau tahu? Menurutku mereka terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi Luhan, aku baru sadar kalau mempunyai sahabat yang fanatik melebihi fangirl.

Apa-apaan ini? Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, kulihat Park Chanyeol melihatku dan tersenyum padaku. Padaku? Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke samping kanan kiri dan belakangku. Mereka memekik girang. Ah.. Mungkin dia tersenyum pada fansnya. Tidak mungkin dia tersenyum padaku.

"Baekki-ah, lihat! Kurasa Chanyeol tersenyum padamu," kata Luhan di tengah kebisingan, tapi aku bisa jelas mendengarnya. Ah, yang benar saja. Itu mustahil. Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya.

"Kya! Oppa, kau tampan sekali!"  
"Permainan kalian sangat keren,"

"Oppa, chukkae! Kalian selalu membanggakan sekolah kita,"

"Oppa, bolehkah aku menjadi yeojachingumu?"

"Oppa, saranghae!"  
Begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang tercipta selepas pertandingan. Para yeoja langsung mengerumuni para pemain basket yang telah berhasil mengalahkan tim basket Kirin. Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Taehyung, Myungsoo, Minwoo. Merekalah anggota tim basket kebanggaan SOPA. Dari sini dapat kulihat para yeoja berusaha menarik perhatian mereka dengan berbagai cara, semisal berebut memberikan minuman dan handuk. Aku melirik Luhan yang berdiri di sampingku. Kurasa ia ingin melakukan hal yang sama seperti para fangirl itu, tapi entahlah dia hanya diam di tempat.

Kuakui mereka berenam memang sangat tampan. Yang paling tampan menurutku adalah Sehun. Dia sangat tampan ditambah kulitnya yang sangat putih dan wajah flatnya yang semakin menambah kesan cool-nya. Itulah mengapa aku mengatakan Luhan sangat beruntung. Kulihat Sehun berjalan ke arah kami, mengabaikan para fangirlnya, dengan wajah datar seperti biasa tetapi kali ini ia menyunggingkan senyuman walaupun sangat tipis, hanya orang beriman yang dapat melihatnya. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan berharap. Berharap ia akan menghampiriku dan mengajakku makan siang bersama. Tapi mungkin, mungkin bukan mungkin lagi, tapi pasti, harapanku hanyalah harapan. Walaupun Sehun tampak tersenyum padaku, itu hanya kebetulan saja karena aku tidak sendirian, itu hanya cipratan anugerah. Semua orang tahu siapa yang Sehun tuju.

"Luhan hyung, maukah makan siang bersamaku?"

Atmosfer di sekitar yang tadinya sudah ricuh, bertambah gempar saat Sehun berbicara dan tersenyum indah kepada Luhan. Dapat kulihat sebagian fangirlnya pingsan, dan yang sebagian lagi menangis histeris. Aku pun sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi aku menyadari posisiku. Xi Luhan bukanlah saingan bagiku.

Luhan hanya diam dengan wajah yang merona hebat. Aku tahu sebenarnya dia juga menyukai Sehun. Tapi dia masih malu-malu mengakuinya. Ia melirikku. Aku pun menyadari situasi. Ia mungkin malu menerima ajakan Sehun karena ada aku disini. Aigoo~ lihatlah wajah namja cantik ini, betapa imutnya dia.

"Luhan-ah, kurasa aku harus menyerahkan tugasku kepada Yesung seonsaengnim. Sampai jumpa," ucapku tersenyum manis dan melambai ke arahnya. Sebelum pergi aku melirik Sehun sekilas walau namja itu tak melirikku sedikitpun. Yang ada di manik matanya hanya Luhan. Walaupun Luhan bersamaku tapi ia menganggapku hanya sebagai bayangan.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari kehidupan mereka berdua. Satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku hanya setuju apabila Sehun dengan Luhan, bukan yang lain. Aku adalah salah satu fans Sehun, kalian tahu? Mengapa aku memilih Luhan? Salah satu alasannya adalah karena Luhan itu sahabatku. Alasan lainnya adalah karena memang mereka berdua sangat serasi, lepas dari aku membela Luhan sebagai sahabatku. Aku hanya akan membiarkan waktu berputar dengan sendirinya. Hanya takdir yang dapat menentukan.

Saat aku berjalan menjauh dari area lapangan basket, tiba-tiba aku berpapasan dengan Park Chanyeol. Entah debu macam apa yang mengaburkan penglihatanku. Untuk kedua kalinya aku seperti melihatnya tersenyum padaku. Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Atau dia memang sudah gila? Sayang sekali kalau namja setampan dia mengalami hal seperti itu.

Karena tak tahu apa maksud dan tujuannya, maka aku pun mengacuhkannya dengan melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti. Mungkin dia salah orang. Mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Karena aku tahu jelas dia pasti tidak mengenalku. Untuk apa dia tersneyum kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya? Jika aku, tidak akan kulakukan hal seboros itu. Dasar namja aneh.

**^_End of Baekhyun's POV_^**

* * *

**^_Chanyeol's POV_^**

Aku melihatnya. Namja manis itu menonton pertandinganku. Omona! Apakah aku bermimpi? Aniya, ini kenyataan. Dia duduk di bangku penonton bersama namja yang disukai Sehun. Mengapa aku bisa tahu kalau Sehun menyukai namja bermata rusa itu? Karena kulihat jelas si wajah datar itu melemparkan senyum -yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan- kepada namja itu. Aku mengabaikannya, biarlah dia bersenang-senang dalam dunianya sendiri. Aku tak bisa menahan bibirku untuk tidak tersenyum kepada namja manis ber-eyeliner itu. Sungguh, ia melihat ke arahku. Aku menyesal kenapa selama tiga tahun ini aku baru mengenalnya sekarang? Aku merutuki diriku yang tidak mengenal teman seangkatanku sendiri. Tapi kini, masihkah ada kesempatan? Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupannya. Beruntung aku berteman dengan Suho hyung, yang notabennya adalah teman sekelas namja bernama Byun Baekhyun tersebut. Tapi menurut informasi yang kudapat, namja itu sangat cuek dan susah untuk didekati. Hal itu yang malah membuatku tertarik padanya. Aku harus membuktikan sendiri. Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan berusaha mendekatinya.

Setelah pertandingan berakhir, tunggu dulu! Sekilas info, tim basket kami menang. Tentunya menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri bagi sekolah kami. Dan aku berharap Baekhyun akan kagum kepadaku. Ketika di lapangan basket kami berpapasan. Sungguh dia sangat manis dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku tersenyum kepadanya. Aku tahu mungkin dia bingung kenapa tanpa ada angin dan hujan aku memberikan senyumanku padanya. Pasalnya, selama ini kami tidak saling mengenal. Mungkin aku harus memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengannya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ayolah Park Chanyeol, kenapa kau begitu pengecut? Pokoknya aku harus berkenalan dengannya. Mungkin aku bisa meminta bantuan Suho.

Aigoo~ apa-apaan ini? Masa aku kalah dengan Oh Sehun yang notabennya adalah adik kelasku, namun sudah berani mendekati kakak kelas. Apakah aku harus belajar padanya? Itu sunggu menggengsikan. Mau ditaruh mana harga diriku di depan anak berwajah datar itu? Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudah mendekati Xi Luhan yang merupakan namja tercantik di sekolah ini? Sedangkan aku? Aku yang seniornya malah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku memang harus mendekati adik kelasku satu ini untuk mencuri trik darinya.

* * *

"Sehun-ah!" panggilku ketika ekor mataku menangkap sosok namja -dengan kulit seputih susu dan tinggi yang hampir mendekati tinggi badanku- berjalan beberapa meter di depanku.

"Anyeong, hyung!" sapanya seraya tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badan. Namja ini memang sangat sopan kepada senior.

"Kau mau ke kelas?" tanyaku memulai basa-basi.

Ia tersenyum seraya melirik tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah benda. Lalu ia menggeleng.

"Aniya. Aku mau ke kelas XII A vokal dulu, hyung. Waeyo?" jawabnya.

XII A vokal? Bukankah itu kelasnya Baekhyun?

Karena aku tak kunjung menjawab ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jika hyung tidak ada keperluan, aku permisi," pamitnya. Sebelum ia melangkah aku mencegahnya.

"Chamkaman! Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu?" entah sengatan listrik darimana yang membuatku juga ingin pergi ke tempat itu.

Kulihat ia menatapku dengan bingung, tapi sejenak kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Ada apa dengan namja ini? Dia dikenal sebagai namja cool dan sangat jarang tersenyum. Sejauh yang kuketahui ia hanya tersenyum pada Luhan. Namun kenapa sedari tadi ia tersenyum padaku? Yah, walau senyumnya pada Luhan dan padaku berbeda.

"Baiklah, hyung. Apa kau ingin mengunjungi seseorang? Bukankah hyung ada di jurusan musik?" tanyanya.

"Yah.. begitulah. Aku ingin melihat seseorang," jawabku kikuk.

Sepertinya ia tak begitu mengindahkan jawabanku, terbukti ia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu tanpa tahu akan melakuakan apa. Sementara Sehun masuk menemui namja pujaannya. Sehun sudah mengajakku masuk, tapi entahlah, aku bingung harus bagaimana jika bertemu Baekhyun secara langsung. Alhasil, tanpa ketukan palu hakim aku dinobatkan sebagai bodyguard dadakan Oh Sehun. Kurasa menunggu orang yang sedang meeting itu membosankan. Kenapa juga aku harus menunggu bocah itu? Maka kuputuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat ini. Ketika aku berbalik, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang. Karena postur tubuhku lebih tinggi dari orang itu, maka aku bisa melihat secara langsung siapa gerangan yang aku tabrak, sementara orang itu mendongakkan kepala. Aigoo~ Kurasa kupu-kupu terbang mengelilingiku ketika aku melihat siapa dia. Byun Baekhyun. Omo~ Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku terlalu gugup berhadapan dengannya.

"Cheongseohamnida," ucapku tak mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya.

"Kau lagi? Sudah kubilang kan. Kalau jalan hati-hati," kata Baekhyun dengan nada kesal tapi malah terdengar imut di telingaku.

"N-ne,"

"Apa kau masih ingin disini? Kau mau masuk atau keluar? Ck, kau tahu? Tubuh tiangmu menghalangi jalan," ucapnya tidak santai.

"M-mianhae.. Aku... sedang menunggu Sehun," ucapku gugup.

"Sehun? Dia ada di dalam? Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" entah perasaanku saja atau apa, aku menangkap sebuah nada ceria ketika dia menyebut nama Sehun.

"Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk. Aku di sini saja," jawabku seraya menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Asalkan kau tahu, Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Sehun alasanku berada di sini, tapi karena dirimu.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu," pamitnya kemudian berlalu.

Basa-basi singkat yang cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya aku bisa mengobrol dengannya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan aku berharap untuk selanjutnya lebih dari sekedar basa-basi belaka.

"Hyung.."

Seseorang menepuk bahuku yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Huft, ternyata Oh Sehun telah selesai mengapeli pujaan hatinya.

"Sudah?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk.

"Apa hyung juga sudah selesai dengan urusan hyung?" ia balik bertanya. Aku mengangguk senang.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau berpacaran dengan Luhan?" tanyaku di sela-sela berjalan menelusuri koridor. Tampak wajahnya tersenyum malu, kemudian menggeleng.

"Wae? Bukankah kalian saling menyukai?" tanyaku heran. Semua warga sekolah ini tahu kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan. Siapa yang tidak kenal seorang MVP macam Sehun? Dan sepertinya Luhan juga tidak menolak segala perlakuan Sehun padanya. Ayolah, siapa yang akan menolak pesona seorang Sehun?

"Aku merasa belum pantas untuk memilikinya. Luhan hyung terlalu sempurna. Aku takut menyakitinya sedikitpun," jawabnya yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Lalu kapan? Kau tahu kan kalau sebentar lagi dia lulus? Kau tidak takut kehilangannya?"

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat. Lagian aku masih bisa menemuinya. Beda sekolah bukan jadi penghalang bagiku. Aku lebih takut kehilangan hatinya," ucapnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar jawabannya. Jalan pikirannya begitu dewasa daripada aku. Padahal dia lebih muda dariku.

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu apa dia mencintaimu atau tidak?" tanyaku semakin ingin tahu. Padahal ini adalah langkah untuk menuju cita-cita yang mulia.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak pernah bertanya. Yang aku tahu dia selalu tersipu ketika aku memujinya. Dia tidak pernah menolak ajakanku. Dan dia selalu senang bersamaku. Aku berpikir dia juga menyukaiku," jawabnya. Begitu polos, menurutku.

"Semua orang juga akan tersipu jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku pun juga akan begitu," kataku rerflek.

"Benarkah? Jadi Luhan hyung tidak menyukaiku?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Jika kau ingin tahu apa Luhan menyukaimu atau tidak kau harus bertanya padanya. Kau harus meminta kepastiannya. Jangan mau diberi harapan palsu," saranku. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku menajdi bijaksana.

"Begitukah?" ia terlihat berpikir. Ternyata dia masih polos. Sedetik kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum seperti mendapat pencerahan.

"Gomawo, hyung," ucapnya.

Aku merasa menjadi motivator sekarang. Lalu aku mengingat rencanaku.

"Sehun-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanyaku masih basa-basi.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengan Luhan?" tanyaku to the point.

Ia memicingkan mata elangnya menatapku dengan tatapan intimidasi. Sungguh, walaupun matanya sayu tetapi tatapannya tajam bagai belati.

"Apa hyung menyukai Luhan hyung?" tanyanya datar dan terkesan dingin. Aku langsung shock dibuatnya. Jadi ia salah paham? Ia mengira aku menyukai Luhan? Astaga, pantas saja ekspresinya berubah drastis.

"Aniya. Aku hanya... Aku... Erm..." aku bingung bagaimana caranya menyampaikan maksudku yang sebenarnya. Ayolah, Park Chanyeol...

"Mianhae, hyung. Kalau kau menyukai Luhan hyung, jangan bicara denganku lagi," ucapnya begitu datar dan dingin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ingin mendahuluiku. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar marah. Kalau aku tidak segera menyampaikan maksudku ia akan terus salah paham.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana cara mendekati orang yang kita sukai?" teriakku yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun menoleh.

"Hyung bicara apa?"

Aku tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak menyukai Luhan. Aku tidak akan merebut dia darimu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana caranya mendekati orang yang kita sukai. Apa kau tidak keberatan berbagi trik denganku?" jelasku berharap ia mengerti maksudku.

"Kenapa hyung bertanya padaku?"

"Karena kulihat kau sangat mudah dekat dengan Luhan yang jutek dan susah didekati. Ia selalu menolak siapapun yang ingin menjadi namjachingunya. Namun sejak kehadiranmu ia berubah menajdi friendlydan bahkan tidak keberatan kau mendekatinya. Aku berpikir kau mempunyai trik khusus yang bisa mendekatinya," paparku.

"Apa hyung menyukai namja yang seperti Luhan hyung?" tebaknya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukai Luhan. Aku tahu Luhan sangat cantik tapi aku tidak ada niatan untuk merebutnya darimu," kesalku. Kenapa bocah ini tidak mengerti juga sih?

"Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu? Maksudku adalah mungkin hyung menyukai namja yang setpe dengan Luhan hyung," katanya.

Apa sih yang anak ingusan ini bicarakan? Ternyata dia lebih kepo dariku. Ia tinggal menjawab pertanyaanku, tetapi kenapa malah balik bertanya dan membuatku tak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Memangnya kau tahu siapa yang kusuka?"

"Baekhyun hyung?"

Aku tidak bisa membedakan nada bicaranya apakah sedang bertanya, menebak, atau menjawab karena nadanya sangat datar.

"Apakah hyung menyukai Baekhyun hyung?" tanyanya.

Mwo? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Oh, tidak. Anak ini berbahaya. Aku harus menyelidiki berapa IQ nya.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian? Haha.. lucu sekali," tawaku garing. Sebenarnya untuk menutupi rasa gugupku.

"Mungkin saja," jawabnya datar.

Aku mengangguk-angguk seraya berpikir modus bagaimana bertanya tentang Baekhyun pada anak ini.

"Bukankah Baekhyun bersahabat dengan Luhan? Lalu, aku pasti dekat juga dengan Baekhyun," ujarku, modus.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bicara dengan Baekhyun hyung. Kalau Luhan hyung tidak memperkenalkannya padaku aku tidak akan tahu. Dan andai bukan sahabat Luhan hyung aku tidak akan peduli,"

Lho? Dia dekat dengan Luhan tidak mengenal sahabatnya? Jadi benar dugaanku. Satu-satunya orang yang dia pedulikan hanyalah Luhan seorang. Lalu, percuma saja aku mendekatinya kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Baekhyun. Asal kalian tahu, meskipun kami sama-sama tergabung dalam tim basket tapi aku tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengannya. Kami hanya bicara seperlunya, itupun tentang basket. Kalau bukan karena rencana konyolku aku tidak akan sudi berbicara dengan wajah tembok ini.

"Tapi aku bisa bertanya tentang Baekhyun hyung pada Luhan hyung, jika hyung mau," mataku langsung berbinar begitu mendengar ucapannya. Tapi, masa seorang Park Chanyeol langsung mengaku kalau menyukai seseorang?

"Ekhem... tidak perlu. Lakukan sesukamu," kataku sok jual mahal. Kuharap ia dapat membaca isi hatiku. Iya, Oh Sehun! Iya! Tanyakan kepada pujaan hatimu itu tentang pujaan hatiku.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa,"

Sweatdrop. Namja ini... jinjja! Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang telah hampir membocorkan rahasiaku. Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya padanya. Buang-buang waktu saja. Tidak berguna.

"Kalau hyung sudah tidak ada urusan denganku, aku akan kembali ke kelas," izinnya.

"Pergilah," kataku sedikit ketus agar tidak menghilangkan imej ramahku.

Sebelum pergi ia membungkukkan badan. Namja ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Harus kepada siapa lagi aku meminta bantuan? Suho? Dia tidak dekat dan jarang berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. Masa iya aku harus beraksi sendiri?

Di tengah lamunanku tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang –lagi-. Kenapa aku selalu bertabrakan dengan orang dikala melamun?

"Maaf," ucapku.

"Gwaenchana," ucap suara lembut itu.

Aku memandang orang itu. Dan ternyata dia adalah...

..

..

..

**#_TBC_#**

* * *

Haha. Gimana menurut kalian? Apakah menarik? Ini adalah FF ChanBaek pertamaku. Sebenarnya udah lama sih bikinnya Cuma baru sempat ngepost. Ada HunHan juga kok karena author nggak bisa lepas dengan yg namanya HunHan :3

Untuk chap ini ChanBaek dulu ya... next chap mungkin HunHan..

Lanjut nggak nih? Kalau mau lanjut review juseyo~ ^^

Oke, ketemu di next chap~

Bye bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 2)**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? **

* * *

**~Preview chapter 1~**

"Kalau hyung sudah tidak ada urusan denganku, aku akan kembali ke kelas," izinnya.

"Pergilah," kataku sedikit ketus agar tidak menghilangkan imej ramahku.

Sebelum pergi ia membungkukkan badan. Namja ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Harus kepada siapa lagi aku meminta bantuan? Suho? Dia tidak dekat dan jarang berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. Masa iya aku harus beraksi sendiri?

Di tengah lamunanku tidak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang –lagi-. Kenapa aku selalu bertabrakan dengan orang dikala melamun?

"Maaf," ucapku.

"Gwaenchana," ucap suara lembut itu.

Aku memandang orang itu. Dan ternyata dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

**~Chapter 2~**

**^_Chanyeol's POV_^**

"Xi Luhan?" ujarku spontan dengan suara pelan. Namun kurasa ia mendengarku, terbukti karena ia juga menatapku sekarang.

"M-mian. A-aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya sedikit membungkukkan badan. Suaranya terdengar gugup. Atau hanya perkiraanku saja?

"Tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya tadi kau berada di kelas?" tanyaku. Sedikit mengobrol dengan namja incaran Oh Sehun tidak ada salahnya kan?

"Ada yang harus kulakukan di perpustakaan. Bukannya bel masuk sudah berbunyi? Kenapa kau masih berkeliaran? Tadi aku melihatmu bersama Sehun di depan kelasku. Sekarang kenapa belum masuk ke kelas?" tanya Luhan beruntun. Aku mengernyit memahami pertanyaannya. Mana yang harus kujawab terlebih dahulu? Kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu sekali? Berkeliaran? Memang dia pikir aku kucing liar? Dan kenapa—

"Kau berniat membolos?" belum sempat aku menjawab dia sudah mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. What the hell.

"Ani. A-aku baru saja mau ke kelas. Tadi aku masih ada urusan dengan kekasihmu. Jadi –" kataku terburu karena aku tidak mau dia berpikiran yang negatif tentangku. Apa jadinya seorang idola sekolah dicap buruk? Namun kalimatku segera kuhentikan ketika kulihat muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Aigoo~ dia cantik sekali jika tersipu.

"Dia bukan kekasihku," ucapnya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Mungkin untuk menyembunyikan rona pipinya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi dia menyukaimu kan? Dan sebentar lagi kalian pasti akan menjadi sepasang kekasih," kataku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa seyakin ini? Aku hanya asal bicara.

"Maksudmu?" aku tersenyum misterius melihat wajah penuh tanyanya.

"Ehm... Sepertinya aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Sampai jumpa," pamitku setelah memberikan senyum manis –menurutku- kepadanya. Meninggalkannya dengan raut wajah bingung.

**^_End of Chanyeol's POV_^**

* * *

**^_Sehun's POV_^**

Aku merebahkan tubuh lelahku di ranjang king size kesayanganku. Setelah mandi dan makan malam aku ingin segera berkelana ke alam mimpi. Pertandingan tadi sungguh melelahkan. Tapi rasa lelah itu terbayar dengan kemenangan yang membanggakan. Bagaimana tidak? Lawan kami adalah Kirin Art School yang merupakan salah satu sekolah ter-elit di Korea Selatan selain sekolahku tentunya. Kami cukup bangga bisa mengalahkan sekolah itu. Selain untuk membuat nama sekolah dipandang baik oleh publik, juga karena urusan pribadi. Namja yang kusukai menontonku. Aku harus bermain dengan mengerahkan seluruh pesonaku. Yang membuatku senang hari ini selain memenangkan pertandingan juga karena aku bisa makan siang dengannya. Walau bukan yang pertama kali tapi aku selalu senang bukan main ketika makan siang bersamanya. Bibirku tersungging membentuk sebuah senyuman yang jika para yeoja melihat pasti akan berteriak histeris.

"Kau seperti orang gila senyum-senyum sendiri,"

Aku tersentak ketika mendengar suara berat memekakkan telinga itu. Ternyata saking asyiknya membayangkannya sampai aku tidak tahu ada tiang listrik yang masuk ke kamarku.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku," seruku seraya bangkit dari acara berbaring dan menatapnya garang.

Kris hyung menyeringai dan duduk di tepi ranjangku.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya aku masuk dan menemukanmu tengah melamun. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah bodohmu ketika tersenyum. Maka dari itu aku menyadarkanmu," ucap Kris hyung. Aku mempoutkan bibir.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa heboh yeoja dan namja di luar sana ketika melihatku tersenyum? Sepertinya kau perlu memeriksakan matamu," kataku ketus.

"Kecuali aku. Kau tahu kalau senyumku lebih menawan darimu? Kau harus bangga mempunyai kakak sepertiku karena membuatmu bisa tampan sepertiku. Yah walau masih tampan aku sih," kata Kris hyung dengan bangganya.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung. Yang harus aku beri ucapan terima kasih adalah appa dan eomma, bukan kau. Aku adalah namja paling tampan dan populer di sekolah. Semua murid dan guru bahkan tukang kebun mengakui itu," ujarku tak mau kalah.

"Seandainya aku bersekolah di sekolahmu tentu aku yang paling populer. Kau beruntung karena tidak satu sekolah denganku," kata Kris hyung dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya.

"Yah.. Aku beruntung sekali," cibirku.

"Asal kau tahu hyung. Tidak ada namja ataupun yeoja yang tidak memujaku. Di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah," lanjutku.

"Yang benar saja. Kau yakin? Bahkan namja pujaanmu tidak meneriakkan namamu sama sekali ketika pertandingan. Yang kudengar malah dia meneriakkan nama kaptenmu. Siapa? Cendol? Aish.. Aku lupa namanya,"

"Chanyeol hyung?"

"Yap. Kau tahu sendiri. Dia lebih mengelu-elukan namanya daripada namamu," kata Kris hyung dengan menuding jari telunjuknya padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" aku menatapnya penuh selidik dengan alis bertaut.

"Tentu saja aku memperhatikannya. Dia paling bersinar diantara semua penonton. Kau tidak perlu bertanya kenapa aku bisa tahu mana yang namanya Luhan. Dia adalah teman JHS ku dulu ketika di Beijing. Dari melihat fotonya di dompetmu aku sudah tahu kalau Luhan yang kau sukai adalah teman lamaku," jelas Kris hyung.

"Ya! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? Tahu begini aku bisa menanyakan tentangnya padamu,"

"Memangnya aku mau memberitahu tentangnya padamu? Berusahalah sendiri. Luhan bahkan tahu kalau kau adalah adikku. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Kasihan sekali kau. Sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris hyung lagi.

Aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Pasalnya aku bahkan masih canggung dengan Luhan hyung. Ya walaupun aku sudah lama berteman dengannya. Tapi aku masih belum berani menyatakan cinta padanya. Entah mengapa, padahal sebentar lagi dia akan lulus.

"Tinggal selangkah lagi aku akan mendapatkannya," ujarku yakin. Kris hyung mengendikkan bahunya.

"Dulu Luhan adalah teman dekatku. Dia sahabatku. Dia anak yang sangat polos. Tidak pernah menerima tawaran namja manapun untuk mengajaknya berkencan. Aku mengagumi sifatnya itu. Pernah terpikir olehku untuk menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku tapi tidak mungkin aku menghancurkan persahabatan kami,"

"Hyung menyukai Luhan hyung?" tanyaku mengintimidasi.

"Oh tidak tidak. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau sangat seram, kau tahu? Aku memang menyukainya tapi sebagai teman. Jangan berpikiran aku ingin benar-benar menjadikannya kekasihku. Aku hanya bercanda," jelas Kris hyung ketika mendapat death glare dariku. Aku bernapas lega. Kupikir Kris hyung benar-benar menyukai Luhan hyung.

"Aku tak heran jika kau menyukainya. Dia namja yang sangat baik dan juga pintar. Nyaris sempurna. Dia seperti malaikat. Aku sangat mendukung dia menjadi adik iparku," kata Kris hyung disertai kekehannya.

"Aku yakin pasti sainganmu tidak sedikit," tebak Kris hyung.

"Memang. Tapi karena aku Oh Sehun, tidak ada namja yang berani mendekati orang yang kusukai. Mereka merasa tidak pantas bersaing denganku karena mereka yakin Luhan hyung pasti akan memilihku," ujarku dengan percaya diri.

"Ya ya.. Aku hargai kepercayaan dirimu. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau mengalahkan kakakmu sendiri?" ujar Kris hyung seraya memukul pundakku.

"Kau lengah hyung. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengalah hanya karena kau adalah hyungku. Pertandingan tetaplah pertandingan. Harus sportif. Tidak peduli hubungan darah. Selama pertandingan kita adalah rival bukan saudara," ucapku.

"Aku bahkan tidak percaya bisa kalah darimu," Kris hyung mendecih.

"Kau mengakui kalau aku lebih hebat darimu kan?" aku menyunggingkan senyum miringku.

"Sudah kubilang. Kau beruntung menjadi adikku. Kau mewarisi bakat bermain basketku dengan baik," kata Kris hyung.

"Sudah kubilang. Eomma dan appa yang mewariskannya padaku, bukan kau," kataku membalasnya.

Aku melompat ke atas ranjang dan tidur telungkup membelakangi Kris hyung.

"Sudah, tidurlah. Besok kita harus sekolah," kata Kris hyung sebelum beranjak meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar.

Berbicara tentang Luhan hyung, aku jadi ingat awal mula aku bertemu dengan rusa cantik itu. Wajah cantiknya mengalihkan duniaku.

* * *

**#FLASHBACK ON#**

**^_Sehun's POV_^**

Seoul, Juli 2013

Setelah turun dari mobil Kris hyung aku terburu-buru berlari menuju gerbang yang jaraknya masih lima meter di depanku. Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SHS tentunya setelah menjalani masa orientasi. Aku bersyukur karena masa menakutkan itu telah berakhir. Gara-gara semalam aku bermain playstation terlalu larut dengan Kris hyung, paginya kami telat bangun. Aku dan Kris hyung hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen. Orang tua kami berada di China.

Aku mempercepat lariku, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga. Tidak memedulikan rambutku -yang baru kuwarnai silver kemarin di salon- yang menjadi berantakan akibat berlari kencang. Bagaimana bisa aku terlambat di hari pertamaku menjadi siswa SHS? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sedikit lagi maka aku akan sampai tepat waktu.

BRUK

Aku berhasil mencapai gerbang sebelum bel berbunyi. Mungkin karena aku berlari tidak beraturan sehingga tidak memerhatikan keadaan sekitar, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya juga terburu-buru. Sontak kami berdua terjatuh bersama dengan posisi bertindihan. Aku berada di atasnya dan dia di bawahku. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat. Aku bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang menerpa wajahku. Bau harum nan manis berloma-lomba masuk ke hidungku. Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa melihat intens wajahnya. Mata besar berbinar yang menyerupai mata rusa, hidung mungil yang mancung, bibir pulm semerah cherry, warna kulit yang putih merona bersinar, tulang pipi sedikit tinggi, rambut coklat karamel yang menutupi dahinya. Cantik. Kesan pertama yang kudapat ketika melihat wajahnya.

Cukup lama kami terdiam dalam posisi seperti ini. Aku tak berkedip sedikitpun menatapnya begitupun dia. Sampai kudengar deheman pak satpam yang menginterupsi momen indahku.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian memeragakan adegan di film india? Kalian tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi? Cepat masuk ke kelas!"omel pak satpam penjaga gerbang.

Aku pun segera bangkit dari atas tubuhnya dan menatap tajam pak satpam menyebalkan itu. Aku membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamku dan merapikan rambut silverku yang berantakan. Untung aku memakai gel tadi, andai tidak pasti rambutku berantakan lebih parah dari ini. Aku melihatnya melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Aku hampir lupa untuk meminta maaf padanya. Namun aku sedikit terkejut ketika melihatnya. Dia memakai celana dan rambutnya pendek. Aku kira dia tadi yeoja. Salahkan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

"Cheongseohamnida," ucapku seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bermaaf-maafan. Cepat masuk ke kelas sebelum saya melaporkan kalian ke waka kesiswaan," pak satpam tadi bersuara lagi. Aku mendecih melihatnya. Saat ingin berbalik aku sudah tidak mendapati namja itu lagi. Kuedarkan pandanganku ternyata ia telah berjalan menjauh. Dengan segera kukejar dia. Aku belum mendapat maaf darinya, ingat?

"Chogiyo! Chamkaman!" seruku berharap ia dapat mendengarku. Aku tersenyum lebar ketika ia berbalik. Aku segera berlari mendekat.

"Chengseohamnida. Tadi aku terburu-buru sehingga tidak sengaja menabrakmu," ucapku dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Gwaenchana. Aku juga bersalah. Aku juga terburu-buru sehingga tidak sengaja menabrakmu," ucapnya menirukan kalimatku disertai senyumannya yang err... manis sekali. Dia semakin terlihat cantik saat tersenyum. Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku membentuk senyuman.

"Kajja. Masuk ke kelas. Kita sudah terlambat," ajaknya.

"Kau berada di kelas mana?" tanyaku.

"Di lantai tiga. Aku duluan ya," pamitnya. Setelah memberikan senyumannya dia berlalu.

Lantai tiga? Menurut bimbingan masa orientasi kemarin lantai tiga adalah kelas dua belas. Itu berarti dia kelas dua belas. Aku kira dia masih kelas sepuluh sama sepertiku. Dilihat dari wajahnya kelihatan lebih muda dariku. Ternyata dia sudah di tingkat akhir.

Oke, sepertinya aku sudah sangat terlambat. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka dua belas. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dua puluh menit yang lalu. Aku harus bergegas menuju ke kelas sambil berharap mudah-mudahan seonsaengnim belum datang. Jika terlambat dan mendapat hukuman pun aku tidak menyesalinya karena semua itu telah terbayar dengan bertemu dengan bidadari cantik. Aku malah mensyukuri. Kalau tidak terlambat mana mungkin aku bertemu dengannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bahagia ketika terlambat.

**#FLASHBACK OFF#**

* * *

Aku tak hentinya tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Sungguh hari yang sangat beruntung bagiku walau setelahnya aku mendapat hukuman lari keliling lapangan sebanyak lima putaran. Itu tak terlalu buruk mengingat ia juga mendapatkan hukuman yang sama. Sepertinya kami berdua bernasib sama. Apa jangan-jangan kami jodoh?

* * *

**#FLASHBACK ON#**

**^_Sehun's POV_^**

Aku terengah-engah dengan napas tak beraturan sambil menopang tubuhku di lutut. Padahal ini baru satu putaran, masih tersisa empat lagi. Bagaimana aku tidak lelah? Tadi pagi aku sudah maraton mengejar pintu gerbang, sekarang harus mengelilingi lapangan seluas ini sebanyak lima putaran. What the hell.

PUK

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati di depanku ada seorang bidadari cantik yang kutemui tadi pagi.

"Kau dihukum juga? Ah, bodoh sekali aku bertanya seperti itu. Kita berdua kan sama-sama terlambat," ujarnya terkekeh kecil.

"Sunbae.."

"Kajja, cepat kita selesaikan hukumannya. Supaya bisa cepat istirahat," ia membantuku menegakkan badan kemudian berlari mendahuluiku.

Aku masih terpaku menatapnya yang semakin menjauh. Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan obat penghilang rasa lelahku. Aku segera menyusulnya dengan senyum merekah di bibirku. Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika mendapat hukuman. Salahkan bidadari yang berlari di depanku ini yang membuat segala hal buruk menjadi indah.

Tak terasa lima putaran telah kulalui. Selama berlari aku terus menatap punggungnya sampai tak sadar hukumanku telah selesai. Aku mungkin tidak akan menyadarinya kalau dia tidak berhenti. Lari lima putaran seperti lima langkah bila dia ada di depan mataku. Aku bahkan tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun setelah melihat senyumnya.

"Kau lelah? Kajja ke kantin," ajaknya. Aku mengikutinya dan menyeimbangkan langkahku dengannya.

"Hari ini sebenarnya tidak ada pelajaran. Ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan semester. Mengapa peraturan tetap berlaku di saat seperti ini? Sekolah ini sangat disiplin, tidak mentolerir apapun," ocehnya. Aku hanya dia saja mendengarkan suaranya yang –sangat- merdu di telingaku.

Kami memasuki kantin yang cukup luas. Banyak murid yang berada di sini. Ini memang masih jam pelajaran seharusnya. Seperti yang ia katakan bahwa hari ini tidak ada pelajaran. Makanya para murid berhamburan sesukanya.

"Kau mau membeli apa?" tanyanya.

"Ehm... Aku tidak tahu," jawabku yang memang tidak tahu menu di kantin ini karena baru pertama kali mengunjunginya.

"Kau ini. Baiklah, kau bisa menunggu di sana. Aku akan memesan minuman untukmu," ucapnya menunjuk kursi kosong di tengah kantin.

Aku menurut dan menunggunya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali membawa dua cup minuman dan duduk di depanku. Aku menerima minuman darinya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sesaat aku terhenyak.

"Bagaimana sunbae bisa tahu kalau aku suka bubble tea?" tanyaku heran.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya memesan minuman kesukaanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menyukainya. Syukurlah kalau begitu," ujarnya tersenyum senang.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum dalam hati karena seleraku dengannya sama.

"Oh iya, kau murid baru kan? Selamat datang di SOPA," ucapnya.

"N-ne, gamsahamnida sunbae," ucapku gugup.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Cukup panggil aku hyung. Namaku Luhan. Kau siapa?" tanyanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan. Nama yang indah. Seindah pemiliknya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun," aku membalas uluran tangannya.

Lembut. Kesan yang kudapatkan ketika bersentuhan dengannya.

**#FLASHBACK OFF#**

* * *

Awal pembicaraan, awal perkenalan, dan awal menyentuh tangannya. Semua itu tak akan kulupakan begitu saja. Sebut saja aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Setelah hari itu tak kusangka aku sering bertemu dengannya. Mulai dari berpapasan di koridor, di kantin, di lapangan, bahkan di toilet. Mungkin kita memang benar-benar jodoh. Yah mudah-mudahan saja. Sejak itu pula aku menjadi sering mengobrol dengannya. Aku mulai mengenalnya lebih jauh. Dia mengambil jurusan vokal, sedangkan aku jurusan dance. Ternyata dia adalah orang China. Keluarganya menetap di China. Dia mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Korea dan dengan berat hati meninggalkan kampung halamannya untuk meraih cita-citanya menjadi penyanyi. Dia sangat pintar. Dia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari sekolah. Dia mempunyai sahabat yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sahabatnya itu tidak terlalu terkenal, berbeda jauh darinya yang sangat dikenal semua kalangan terutama namja. Tentu saja tak heran karena dia sangat cantik, pintar, dan berbakat sehingga tidak sedikit namja maupun yeoja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Dan itu membuatku jengkel. Dari situ aku memikirkan cara bagaimana aku juga bisa terkenal sepertinya. Aku harus membuktikan padanya kalau aku yang terbaik. Kemampuan akademikku tidak begitu bagus memang. Aku akan mengikuti klub yang dulu pernah kuikuti di JHS. Aku mengikuti audisi klub basket dan akhirnya diterima. Pemain basket biasanya paling dikagumi. Walaupun aku tidak menjadi kapten tapi aku cukup bersyukur karena diterima. Mungkin dari sini aku bisa menjadi populer. Dan benar saja. Setelah pertandingan pertama yang kuikuti, namaku langsung melejit bak selebriti yang naik daun. Tidak sia-sia aku mempunyai wajah tampan dan bakat bermain basket. Semua warga sekolah memujaku. Luhan hyung bahkan bangga kepadaku. Kini aku setara dengannya.

Aku dan Luhan hyung semakin dekat. Banyak yang mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu itu yang kuharapkan. Luhan hyung selalu tersipu setiap orang-orang mengatakan itu. Neomu kyeowo hyungiiie. Tentu aku berharap hubunganku dengannya lebih dari teman dan kakak adik. Semua orang tahu bahwa aku menyukainya. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati Luhan hyung lagi. Mungkin mereka minder bersaing dengan Oh Sehun. Selangkah lagi aku pasti akan mendapatkannya.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**~T_B_C~**

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**meliarisky7, indrisaputri, ViviPExotic46, flamintsqueen, BaekheeChanlove, Rnine21, RapByun, EXO Love EXO, parklili, hunhan, shin il kwang, EllisaAzzusa, Guest, HunHanie**

* * *

**Gimana gimana? Pada salah nebak ya? Kalian pasti mengira Baekhyun. Yang bener Luhan.**

**Mungkin chap ini agak membosankan *banget thor* karena berisi dialog-dialog tidak penting dan pemikiran Sehun serta nostalgianya bertemu dengan Luhan. Nggak ada ChanBaek moment. Sabar ya readers... Chap depan akan berisi HunHan lagi dengan sudut pandang Luhan. Ada ChanBaek juga kok.. Padahal awalnya aku niat Cuma bikin ChanBaek dan HunHan hanya slight, tapi HunHan merengek minta dijadiin tokoh utama. Jadinya seperti ini deh. Mudah-mudahan suka. Aku akan buat seimbang antara HunHan dan ChanBaek.**

**Author minta maaf karena update'nya lama. Padahal udah jadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Nggak tau kenapa lepi author nggak bisa buka FFN, ada yg tau kenapa? Jadinya mesti ke warnet buat post FF ini. Jarak rumah aku ke warner itu jauh. Mungkin seminggu sekali aku bakal ke warnet. Sabar ya readers...**

**Yang mau cerita abal ini dilanjut mohon review-nya. Kalian juga boleh memberikan pendapat, saran, maupun kritik. Aku usahakan update secepatnya. **

**Terakhir, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Marhaban ya ramadhan..**

**Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya **


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 3)**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? **

* * *

**^_Author's POV_^**

Seorang namja cantik memerhatikan sebuah benda di tangannya. Kepalanya sedikit miring mengamati benda itu. Saking asyiknya dengan dunianya sampai ia tak menyadari sosok yang baru duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak dipakai?"

Sontak namja cantik itu terkejut mendapati sosok lain berada di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya.

"Ck, kau bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku karena asyik dengan benda pemberian pangeranmu itu, hyung," cibir Baekhyun.

Luhan kembali memerhatikan benda itu. Gelang berwarna coklat dengan gantungan rusa kecil di sekelilingnya. Pemberian dari Sehun. Bibirnya terangkat dengan sendirinya.

"Ya! Sebegitu bahagiakah dirimu sehingga melupakan sahabatmu?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Kau ini,"

"Empat bulan kau dekat dengannya. Kalian tidak ingin melangkah ke jenjang selanjutnya? Aku tahu kalian saling menyukai. Kenapa si Sehun bodoh itu tak kunjung menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika dia menyatakannya aku bingung harus menjawab apa," jawab Luhan.

"Mengapa bingung? Hyung juga menyukainya kan?" Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Hanya bertatapan dengannya saja aku sudah sangat gugup. Bagaimana jika menjadi kekasihnya? Bisa-bisa aku kena penyakit jantung mendadak," kata Luhan polos. Baekhyun tertawa karena kepolosannya.

"Itu baru menjadi kekasihnya kau sudah sakit jantung. Belum lagi jika dia menciummu. Mungkin kau akan mati muda. Hahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa tanpa henti membayangkannya.

"YA!" teriak Luhan seraya memukul Baekhyun.

See? Hanya membicarakannya saja pipi Luhan sudah merona. Bagaimana jika mengalaminya?

"Kurasa kau harus segera memeriksakan jantungmu, hyung," kata Baekhyun menahan tawa.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Ia tidak mau mengakui tapi apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ada benarnya juga. Bagaimana kalau dia mati muda sebelum menikah dengan Sehun? Teringat olehnya pertama kali Sehun mengunjungi apartemennya. Waktu itu hujan deras.

...

...

...

**#FLASHBACK ON#**

**^_Luhan's POV_^**

Hari sudah menjelang petang. Di luar hujan deras tanpa ampun. Aku meringkuk di bawah selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku setelah sebelumnya membersihkan diri. Memang aku mandi menggunakan air hangat tapi tetap saja dingin karena cuaca di luar sangat dahsyat untuk orang sepertiku yang tidak tahan hawa dingin. Bahkan aku belum memasak makan malam.

TING TONG

Bel apartemenku berbunyi. Aku meraih jaket tebal yang tergantung di depan almari lalu berjalan malas membukakan pintu. Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang aku langsung membukakan pintu. Mataku yang besar semakin membulat dikala melihat siapa yang berkunjung di tengah badai seperti ini. Lama aku terdiam menatapnya. Tubuhku yang tadinya merasa kedinginan menghangat saat menatap mata teduhnya. Oh Tuhan, kau mengirimkan malaikat di saat aku membutuhkan kehangatan.

JDERR

Suara petir menyadarkanku dari lamunan mengenai sayap putih yang terbentang di punggung namja di hadapanku. Aku baru tersadar bahwa makhluk di hadapanku ini tengah kedinginan.

"Oh Sehun, kau basah kuyup!" seruku dan langsung menggiringnya masuk tak lupa menutup pintu kembali.

Kami berdua duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tanganku yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut silver basahnya dengan handuk. Aku menyadari ia menatapku lekat tapi aku mengabaikannya dan lebih fokus pada rambutnya. Jika aku balas menatapnya aku akan tenggelam dalam manik teduh nan tajamnya itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Walaupun aku tidak menatap matanya tapi aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini. Alis tajam yang menantang, mata sipit yang teduh, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna pink, rahang tegas yang menambah kesan tampannya, kulit putih pucat, disertai rambut silver basahnya yang membuatnya terlihat sexy. Wajahnya terkesan datar dan kata orang-orang dia jarang tersenyum. Tapi lain halnya denganku. Aku tak tahu mengapa dia sangat sering menunjukkan senyumnya padaku. Dia juga terkesan dingin kepada semua orang tapi aku tak pernah mendapatinya bersikap dingin padaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kehujanan seperti ini. Dan mengapa sudah jam segini kau belum pulang?" tanyaku memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti.

"Aku tadi berlatih basket hingga baru menyadari hari sudah sore dan hujan mulai turun. Hyungku masih ada urusan di Incheon sehingga tidak bisa menjemputku. Lalu hujan turun semakin deras. Aku berteduh di halte sambil menunggu bis tapi tak kunjung datang sedangkan aku sudah menggigil kedinginan. Aku baru ingat kalau hyung tinggal tak jauh dari sekolah maka dari itu sekarang aku ada di sini," jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku mengangguk mengerti mendengar penuturannya.

Oh Sehun dikenal sebagai namja yang sangat jarang berbicara apalagi mengucapkan kalimat sepanjang itu dalam sekali napas. Itu yang kudengar dari orang-orang. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik apabila berbicara denganku.

"Kau harus mengganti seragammu. Ayo ikut aku ke kamar. Aku akan memilihkan baju yang pas untukmu," ajaknya. Dia menurut.

Aku mengobrak-abrik almari mencari baju yang sekiranya cocok untuknya. Ukuran tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku membuat baju-bajuku tidak muat untuknya. Setelah beberapa menit mencari -dengan ia yang masih sabar menunggu- akhirnya aku mendapat baju yang sedikit besar. Sweater abu-abu yang menenggelamkan tanganku apabila memakainya. Ini pasti muat di tubuhnya, apalagi cuaca yang dingin seperti ini sangat tepat memakai sweater. Lalu aku mengambil celana hitam panjang yang agak longgar.

"Ini, pakailah. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Selagi kau mandi aku akan memasak makan malam," ucapku seraya menyerahkan sepasang pakaian padanya. Setelah ia menerimanya aku beranjak menuju dapur.

...

...

...

Makan malam telah siap di atas meja makan. Dalam cuaca dingin seperti ini akan lebih baik membuat sup hangat beserta coklat panas. Aku melirik jam dinding di atas kulkas. Tiga puluh menit berlalu namun Sehun tak kunjung keluar. Aku melangkahkan kaki ke kamar untuk menyusulnya. Ketika membuka pintu aku mendapati perut putih sedikit ber-abs yang err... menggoda iman. Intinya Sehun sedang bertelanjang dada dan memakai boxer. Ia menatapku yang juga menatapnya. Darahku berdesir ketika melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"M-maaf, aku tidak tahu kau belum selesai berpakaian," ucapku setelah sadar dari fantasi liar mengenai Sehun yang shirtless.

Tanpa menatapnya yang masih menatapku tanpa berkedip aku pun segera menutup pintu kembali. Mengatur napas sambil bersandar di depan pintu. Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk mengusir segala pemikiran liarku tentangnya. Walaupun teman-temanku mengatakan aku polos, tapi aku pria –beranjak dewasa- yang telah melewati masa puber. Tentunya aku pernah memikirkan hal-hal mengenai... kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud.

Aku kembali ke meja makan sambil menunggunya selesai berbenah. Tak lama kemudian ia datang sudah dengan pakaian lengkap yang tadi kuberikan. Ia duduk di sampingku. Aku sedikit meliriknya. Kulihat ia sedang membuka mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hyung, mengenai tadi... maaf. Aku kebiasaan keluar kamar mandi tanpa memakai atasan dan hanya mengenakan boxer. Jadi –"

"Tak apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu," selaku. Aku tergidik pelan mengingat kejadian tadi, apalagi ketika Sehun menyebut nama bawahannya.

"Sekarang makanlah mumpung supnya masih hangat. Maaf aku hanya memasak ini karena persediaan bahan makananku hampir habis," ucapku seraya memberikan semangkuk sup padanya.

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Aku merasa merepotkanmu,"

"Hey, jangan berkata seperti itu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Bukankah kita sudah seperti kakak adik?" ujarku tak yakin dengan kalimat terakhirku. Aku merasa janggal ketika mengucapkannya dan merasa tidak rela dengan kenyataan itu.

"Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar kakak adik,"

Aku beruntung diberi pendengaran yang tajam. Dia berkata sangat pelan bahkan terkesan bergumam tapi aku dapat mendengarnya. Asal kau tahu Oh Sehun, aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah bertindak lebih jauh? Apa aku yang harus mengambil alih kewajibanmu untuk lebih dulu menyatakan cinta? Selama ini aku menunggu dan terus menunggu tapi kau hanya seperti memberi harapan kosong. Aku tersenyum pahit memikirkannya.

"Masakanmu enak, hyung," ujarnya.

Aku mendecih. Yang benar saja. Aku bahkan berpikir masakanku ini akan meracuninya makanya aku waspada ketika melihatnya makan. Tapi syukurlah karena sejauh ini dia baik-baik saja. Aku tak begitu pintar memasak. Pasalnya aku baru hidup sendiri beberapa bulan setelah meninggalkan China.

"Sudah malam, di luar masih hujan. Kau bisa menginap di sini, Sehun-ah," ucapku menatapnya yang sedang menyesap coklat panas. Dalam hati aku sangat berharap ia akan menyetujui penawaranku. Namun di sisi lain aku berencana besok terpaksa harus ke dokter jantung untuk memeriksakan apakah jantungku masih normal atau tidak karena jantung ini selalu berdetak brutal jika berada di dekatnya.

"Kris hyung baru menghubungiku kalau dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya dan akan menjemputku," kata Sehun.

Ah... Besok aku tidak perlu ke dokter jantung.

TING TONG

Untuk kedua kalinya bel apartemenku berbunyi hari ini. Aku segera melepaskan kontak mataku dengan Sehun dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Luhan-ah, Sehun masih di sini?" tanya Kris –orang yang berkunjung-.

"Ne, masuklah. Dia baru selesai makan," kataku.

Kris adalah teman baikku dulu di Beijing. Aku baru tahu kalau dia ternyata memiliki adik. Dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai adiknya. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi di Seoul, walau beda sekolah. Saat aku bertemu Sehun aku seperti tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Ketika suatu hari aku melihat Kris menjemput Sehun baru aku tahu kalau mereka kakak beradik. Dunia memang sempit.

"Hyung, kau sudah datang?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat Kris.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berlatih sampai sore. Aku sudah memeringatkanmu akan ada badai tapi kau mengabaikannya. Untung saja Luhan tinggal di dekat sekolah jadi kau tidak perlu berlama-lama menunggu di halte," omel Kris.

"Kau juga salah hyung. Kenapa tidak mengizinkanku membawa kendaraan sendiri? Jadi aku tidak perlu setiap hari harus menunggu jemputan darimu," Sehun tak mau disalahkan.

"Itu perintah dari appa dan eomma. Aku akan menjaga kepercayaan mereka," sahut Kris.

Sedangkan aku hanya diam menonton perdebatan dua bersaudara tampan ini.

"Luhan-ah, maaf merepotkanmu. Dia pasti menganggu waktumu beristirahat," kata Kris setelah menyerah memarahi Sehun.

"Ah.. Tidak sama sekali. Aku justru senang karena ada yang menemaniku," ucapku. Aku sangat senang sekali Kris! Kau tahu? Adikmu ini membuatku tergila-gila.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu," pamit Kris.

"Kau tidak mau duduk sebentar dan meminum sesuatu yang hangat? Bukankah kau habis dari Incheon? Apa kau tidak lelah? Apa kau sudah makan?" serbuku dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Ayolah aku masih ingin bersama Sehun.

"Aku sudah makan di sana. Aku ingin segera tidur. Mungkin lain kali aku akan main ke sini lagi," kata Kris. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah. Aku tidak tega jika harus menahannya di sini.

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Dan... Sehun-ah, besok hari libur jadi biarkan saja seragammu di sini. Aku akan mencucinya," ucapku beralih kepada Sehun yang sudah beranjak berdiri.

"Baiklah hyung. Besok aku akan ke sini lagi untuk mengambilnya," ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Luhan-ah, kami permisi dulu. Maaf merepotkanmu. Selamat malam," ucap Kris. Aku melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua yang telah berlalu meninggalkanku sendirian dengan senyum bodohku.

**#FLASHBACK OFF#**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**^_Chanyeol's POV_^**

"Suho hyung!" panggilku kepada Suho hyung yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang namja di depan ruang OSIS. Dia menoleh dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku menghampirinya. Orang yang tadi berbicara dengannya langsung pergi.

"Nugu?" tanyaku sembari melayangkan pandangan kepada namja yang punggungnya semakin menjauh.

"Itu Lay. Kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia di jurusan dance. Sosialisasimu dengan anak seangkatan memang kurang," jawab Suho hyung.

"Yah, sepertinya," kataku membenarkan. Mengingat aku pun baru mengenal namja bernama Byun Baekhyun beberapa hari yang lalu selama tiga tahun hidupku di SOPA.

"Hyung, ayo ke kantin. Aku menunggumu sedari tadi," ajakku. Bosan juga aku menunggu Suho hyung sampai rapatnya selesai. Suho hyung adalah ketua OSIS, jadi wajar kalau dia sangat sibuk.

"Mian aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku masih harus menemui pembina setelah ini. Mungkin akan agak lama," kata Suho hyung dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Aku yang telah merasa cacing-cacing di perut menjadi boyband mendadak pun tak sanggup lagi jika harus menunggu Suho hyung menyelesaikan urusannya.

Suho hyung melihat ke belakangku dan tersenyum misterius. Aku menautkan alis bingung melihatnya. Karena penasaran aku pun membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuat Suho hyung tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Jantungku hampir melompat keluar saat melihat objek pamandangan Suho hyung. Byun Baekhyun berjalan dengan santainya menuju ke arah kami. Tidak, dia tidak menghampiri kami. Bahkan matanya tak tertuju sama sekali pada kami. Ia hanya ingin lewar di depan kami.

"Baekhyun-ah!" panggil Suho hyung dengan melambaikan tangan kepada Baekhyun. Aku mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Baekhyun menoleh kepada Suho hyung dan tersenyum lalu menghampiri kami setelah mendapat panggilan dari Suho hyung melalui lambaian tangannya.

"Ada apa, Suho-ah? Apakah ada proposal yang harus kubuat?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Suho hyung. Oh iya, Baekhyun adalah sekretaris OSIS.

"Aniya. Hanya saja apakah aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Suho hyung.

"Tentu saja. Wae?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Suho hyung melirikku sekilas sebelum menjawab. Lirikannya tersebut semakin membuatku bingung. Sedari tadi aku hanya berdiri mematung sambil sesekali melirik Baekhyun yang berdiri diantara aku dan Suho hyung. Jangan tanyakan lagi bagaimana keadaan paru-paruku saat berada di dekatnya. Ia membuatku bernapas tidak teratur karena pesonanya yang menyilaukan.

"Bisakah kau menemani temanku ini makan di kantin? Aku masih ada urusan. Dia tidak suka makan sendirian," ucap Suho hyung memohon.

Aku bersumpah ingin mencekik Suho hyung seandainya tidak ada Baekhyun di sini sekarang. Jadi ini arti senyuman misterius itu? Dari awal aku sudah merasa kalau Suho hyung mencurigakan.

Aku lirik Baekhyun untuk melihat reaksinya. Ia sama terkejutnya denganku dengan mata sipitnya yang membesar tiba-tiba.

"T-tentu saja,"

Jawaban yang tak kusangka keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Padahal awalnya aku kira dia akan menolaknya.

"Gomawo. Dia akan senang sekali. Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa," ucap Suho hyung saat melihat jam tangannya. Dia tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku sebelum meninggalkan kami berdua.

Kini aku dan Baekhyun berdiri terpaku seperti patung selamat datang di depan makam pahlawan. Tanpa ada yang berniat membuka mulut terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau berdiam diri terus di sini atau pergi ke kantin?" tanya Baekhyun yang membuyarkan lamunanku mengenai patung selamat datang di depan makam pahlawan.

"E-eh.. ne, ayo ke kantin," ucapku kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tiba-tiba gatal.

...

...

...

15 menit berlalu. Sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki di kantin kami langsung memesan makanan. Setelahnya kami menikmati makanan masing-masing dalam keadaan hening. Sampai makanan kami habis pun suasana tetap hening.

"Baekhyun-ssi.." aku memberanikan diri berbicara dengannya. Ayolah, aku tidak tahan dengan keadaan canggung begini.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memainkan sedotannya mendongak untuk menatapku. Aku terkesiap ditatap tiba-tiba olehnya. Aku mengatur napas dan memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Salam kenal," ucapku seadanya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengambil topik apa. Pasalnya aku tidak tahu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya.

Dia menatapku heran dengan mata sipitnya. Mungkin dia menganggapku aneh sekarang. Kesan pertama yang buruk yang kuberikan padanya. Sekarang mau kutaruh di mana wajah tampan tapi memalukan ini? Aku menghela napas untuk berbicara lagi. Namun—

"Baekhyun-ah, ternyata kau di sini?"

Suara namja bermata rusa itu mendahuluiku. Dengan rasa tidak bersalah dia menempati kursi kosong di samping Baekhyun. Aku mendengus kesal. Ia mengganggu momen berduaku dengan Baekhyun di saat aku mencoba mengobrol.

"Hyung, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dengan Sehun tadi. Jadi aku meninggalkanmu ke kantin,"

"Gwaenchana,"

Aku tidak pernah memerhatikan namja rusa ini. Tapi tanpa sengaja aku selalu mendapati pipinya bersemu setiap kali seseorang menyebut nama Sehun di depannya.

Setelah itu Luhan melihatku dan matanya langsung membulat. Rupanya dia baru sadar bahwa juga ada aku di sini. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?"

Dasar rusa bodoh. Kalau berniat berbisik-bisik tidak harus bersuara sekeras itu juga. Kuyakin dua meja dari meja kami bisa mendengarnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun yang berbisik di telinganya. Baekhyun menggunakan cara berbisik yang benar. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ia bisikkan di telinga namja rusa itu. Setelah mendengar sesuatu –entah apa- di telinganya, namja rusa itu membulatkan mata rusanya. Sejurus kemudian ia menatapku dan tersenyum kikuk. Aku hanya balas menatapnya datar.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Bukankah Luna seonsaengnim sangat tepat waktu? Kau tidak mau kita dihukum lagi kan?" kata Baekhyun tentu saja pada Luhan. Ia beralih kepadaku.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kami harus kembali ke kelas sekarang," katanya padaku.

"Tentu saja. Aku juga akan kembali ke kelas setelah ini. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan," ucapku disertai senyuman khasku. Aku melihat Luhan terpana melihat senyum menawanku.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas padaku. Setelahnya ia menarik lengan Luhan yang sepertinya masih terpesona dengan senyumku. Dengan sekuat tenaga akhirnya ia bisa menggiring Luhan ikut bersamanya meninggalkan kantin dengan perasaan tidak rela –mungkin-.

Aku tersenyum senang dan berjalan santai kembali ke kelas dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik saku celana. Para yeoja yang bertengger di sepanjang koridor langsung berteriak kegirangan saat melihatku melewati tempat mereka berpijak. Apalagi disertai bonus senyumanku. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak senyuman seorang Park Chanyeol, bahkan Xi Luhan sekalipun. Apakah Baekhyun juga sama? Kuharap begitu.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Aku memasukkan segala peralatan tulis dan barang-barangku ke dalam tas. Memakai jaket supaya tidak terkena angin berlebihan saat berkendara. Kemudian kutenteng tas ranselku di punggung kanan dan berjalan keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya memberikan salam perpisahan kepada teman-teman. Aku terkenal dengan imej yang ramah karena walau aku terkenal tapi tetap sering menyapa.

Aku berjalan sambil bersiul menuju parkiran. Setelah menemukan motor kesayanganku, aku pun memakai helm dan bersiap menyalakan mesin. Aku mengendarai motor keluar dari gerbang disertai sorakan para fangirlku. Beginilah menjadi idola. Tidak lepas dari teriakan fans di manapun kau berada.

Tidak jauh dari sekolah mataku menangkap seonggok daging yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikiranku sedang berjalan sendirian. Aku pun memelankan laju motorku ketika sampai di sampingnya. Ia menoleh terkejut melihatku. Ekspresinya seperti melihat hantu. Setelah sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat hantu –maksudnya aku-, ia kembali berjalan tidak memedulikanku.

"Baekhyun-ssi," panggilku membuatnya menghentikan langkah lagi. Kali ini tatapannya melihatku sebagai manusia. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Kau lihat ada orang lain di sampingku?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak," jawabku –polos-.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," katanya malas.

Walaupun dia kelihatan ketus tapi malah terlihat imut di mataku.

"Aku ingin menawarkan tumpangan padamu," ucapku.  
Dia menatapku cukup lama sebelum menggeleng. Aku mendengus. Baru kali ini ada yang menolakku. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau para fangirlku berebut ingin diantarkan pulang olehku. Dan aku tidak mau berakhir sebagai tukang ojek mendadak jika mengantarkan mereka satu persatu, maka dari itu aku menolak secara halus. Dan sekarang Baekhyun malah menolak tawaran yang aku berikan secara cuma-cuma padanya. Aku merasa namja ini semakin menarik. Sifatnya yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang kudekati.

"Kau yakin? Penawaranku tidak akan berlaku dua kali. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" tanyaku sedikit menuntut.

Ia terlihat berpikir. Terlihat dari alisnya yang bertaut tanda ia sedang berpikir keras. Sebegitu sulitnya kah menerima tawaran seorang pangeran sekolah sepertiku? Bahkan para fangirlku yang menawarkan diri mereka sendiri sebelum aku yang menawarkan. Okey, berhenti membandingkannya dengan fangirlku. Aku tahu dia berbeda. Tentu saja karena dia bukan yeoja. Dan sepertinya dia tidak tertarik padaku.

"Baiklah," ucapnya singkat setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Aku bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya dia mau menerima tawaranku. Sepertinya aku harus menarik kembali kesimpulan tentang dia yang tidak tertarik padaku.

...

...

...

...

...

**~T_B_C~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 up! Masih kurang kah momen ChanBaek-nya? Ini masih ada lanjutannya kok. Nggak mungkin Baekki nerima tawaran Chanyeol begitu saja kalo dia nggak punya maksud lain *bocoran* *oops*.. Kalian bisa nebak kah apa yang direncanakan Baekki? Tunggu ne kelanjutannya? Siapa yang pengen HunHan jadian? *krik krik***

**Big Thanks to yg review chapter 2:  
**

**meliarisky7, Fuji jump910, HyunRa, Baekhyunniee, Rnine21, pinkupinku00, flamintsqueen, exoel, anonymous, Tabifangirl**

******maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu,, nanti kalo aku ada waktu insyaallah dibales :)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, pendapat, saran, dan kritik di kotak review. Satu review sangat berarti untuk menyemangati author **

**See you... #lambaitanganHunHan**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 4)**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? **

* * *

**^_Baekhyun's POV_^**

Dikarenakan guru matematika yang mengajar kelas XII A jurusan vokal sedang sakit jadi kelas kami tidak ada pelajaran. Untuk mengisi waktu senggang, sekarang ini anak-anak kelasku sedang duduk melingkar bermain Truth or Dare.

"Luhan hyung, truth or dare?" tanya Woohyun yang mendapat giliran memberi pertanyaan kepada Luhan hyung. Luhan hyung adalah siswa tertua kedua setelah Jinki hyung yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas di kelas kami, maka dari itu semua memanggilnya 'hyung' kecuali Jinki hyung tentunya. Yah walaupun wajahnya tak seimbang dengan usianya karena dia sangat baby face.

Luhan hyung yang duduk tepat di sampingku terlihat berpikir dengan imutnya sampai akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Dare,"

"Besok kau harus mencium Sehun setelah ia selesai berlatih basket," ucap Woohyun disertai seringaian menyeramkan.

Luhan hyung membelalakkan mata tak percaya. Ia hendak protes tapi Woohyun mengangkat tangan menyuruhnya tak bersuara.

"Tidak menerima protes. Lagian kau hanya perlu menciumnya di pipi. Atau kau mau tantanganmu bertambah berat? Kau mau aku menyuruhmu menciumnya di bibir, hyung?" seringaian Woohyun bertambah menyeramkan ketika mengucapkannya. Oh tidak, seringaiannya bahkan lebih terkesan mesum.

Luhan hyung menggerutu tidak jelas dan memasang wajah cemberut ketika menatap Woohyun yang menahan tawanya. Aku hanya bisa mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Yang sabar, hyung," ucap Suho hyung dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan... cemburu mungkin. Dia adalah fans Luhan hyung. Dia pernah bilang bahwa Luhan hyung adalah tipe idealnya dan menyukai Luhan hyung sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dia selalu mencoba mendekati Luhan hyung. Karena Luhan hyung orang yang sangat baik jadi dia tidak pernah mengabaikan para fans-nya. Mungkin dia hanya akan menolak secara halus jika benar-benar tidak menyukai.

"Jongdae-ya, kau boleh mengambil giliranku," ucap Luhan hyung kepada Jongdae yang duduk di samping kirinya. Jongdae tersenyum sumringah. Luhan hyung sepertinya sedang bad mood.

"Baiklah," kata Jongdae bersemangat kemudian memutar botol yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah.

Damn it. Ujung tutup botol itu mengarah padaku. Jongdae mengikuti arah ujung botol tersebut dan menyeringai melihatku.

"DARE!" seruku yakin setelah berpikir singkat. Daripada harus menjawab jujur pertanyaan mereka yang pasti aneh-aneh lebih baik mencari jalan aman, meskipun memilih dare tidak bisa disebut aman.

"Sekali lagi kutanya. Kau yakin, Baek?" tanya Jongdae disertai cengiran menyebalkan.

"Iya. Dare," ucapku yakin.

"Kau serius, hyung?" aku melirik Kyungsoo yang bertanya dengan mata bulatnya.

"IYA! Aku memilih DARE! Jangan bertanya lagi," teriakku emosi.

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memilih dare? Itu keputusanku. Apa itu salah? Kenapa mereka terus bertanya? Toh yang menjalani hukuman adalah aku.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Baek," Luhan hyung berkata seraya menepuk pundakku. Aku mendengus kesal. Dia mengatakan itu karena dia baru saja mendapat tantangan memalukan. Aku yakin tidak akan mendapat tantangan se-ekstrim itu karena aku tidak dekat dengan namja manapun.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran," kataku dengan melipat tangan di depan perut.

Sekali lagi Jongdae tersenyum mencurigakan padaku. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku. Berhubung aku adalah orang yang menyukai tantangan jadi aku bersikeras memilih dare.

Aku terus menatap Jongdae dengan mata tajamku menunggunya berbicara. Pandangannya tertuju ke jendela kelas. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan kudapati di luar sana ada namja tinggi bak tiang listrik –sepertinya Park Chanyeol- yang sedang dikerumuni para fans-nya. Aku mendecih dan kembali memusatkan perhatianku pada Jongdae yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan ilham.

"Kau harus membuat Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta padamu dan membuatnya menyatakan cinta padamu saat hari ulang tahunnya," kata Jongdae dengan jelas.

Sontak aku membulatkan mataku dan menatapnya tajam. Tanganku mengepal. Bagaimana bisa dia memberiku tantangan seperti itu? Itu sama saja merendahkan harga diriku di depan namja tiang listrik itu.

"YA! Mana bisa seperti itu? Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya?" protesku tak terima.

"Kau hanya perlu menggunakan pesonamu untuk mendekatinya. Kau cantik, Baek. Mana mungkin Park Chanyeol tidak tertarik padamu?" ucap Jongdae.

"Aku namja! Dan kenapa harus dia?" teriakku frustasi seraya berdiri dari dudukku.

"Semua tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah digosipkan dengan siapapun. Tentu akan menggemparkan jika dia tiba-tiba menyukai seseorang. Kupikir itu menarik. Dan bukankah kau menyukai tantangan? Tunjukkan bahwa kau bisa melewati tantangan ini," jelas Jongdae dengan senyum miringnya. Kurasa dia sengaja mengerjaiku.

"Jika aku tidak mau melakukannya?" tanyaku acuh.

"Kau yang harus menyatakan cinta padanya," jawab Jongdae.

BRAK

Seseorang membanting kamus bahasa inggris yang tebal. Semua mata tertuju padanya dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Jongdae-ya? Kenapa juga harus dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Daehyun emosi.

Oh... aku hampir lupa kalau aku juga mempunyai penggemar di kelas ini. Jung Daehyun. Siapa anak kelas yang tidak tahu kalau Daehyun menyukaiku? Dia yang merelakan tempat duduknya untukku karena aku tidak suka duduk di belakang, dia yang selalu membantu membawakan buku-buku beratku, dia yang baru mau pulang jika aku sudah pulang, dia yang pertama kali menyapaku saat aku baru memasuki kelas, dia yang selalu menungguku sampai aku selesai menyelesaikan tugas piket, dia yang selalu menasihatiku untuk menjaga kesehatan, dia yang memberiku minum saat aku kehausan selepas berolahraga, dia yang bla bla bla... Masih banyak lagi yang dia lakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa sukanya padaku. Semua anak di kelas selalu mengejekku dengannya. Meskipun aku selalu cuek dan mengabaikannya tapi dia tetap selalu gencar mendekatiku. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkannya melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Aku lelah jika terus menegurnya yang berujung dia malah semakin melakukan banyak hal untukku.

"Daehyun-ah, kau tenang saja. Ini hanya berlangsung sementara. Hanya sampai ulang tahun Chanyeol. Dan kau bisa menolaknya, Baek. Jika kau tidak punya perasaan padanya kau pasti akan dengan mudah menolaknya setelah membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu," kata Jongdae.

"Tapi bukankah itu akan menyakiti Chanyeol juga?" tanya Jungkook mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Siapa yang peduli? Jika Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol pada akhirnya, maka dia boleh menerimanya. Bukankah Chanyeol tidak buruk? Dia sangat luar biasa. Kau beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihnya, Baek," kata Jongdae lagi yang semakin membuatku muak.

"Andwae!" teriak dua orang secara bersamaan.

Daehyun sudah pasti tidak terima. Yang satunya adalah... Luhan hyung? Kenapa dia ikutan protes?

Semua anak bingung melihat Luhan hyung yang kini menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"A-aku... hanya reflek. Hehe," tawanya kikuk.

Aku tahu Lulu hyung, kau menyukai Chanyeol. Dasar. Sudah punya Sehun yang mengejar-ngejarnya masih saja bertahan dengan idolanya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Kenapa tidak dengan tantangan yang lain?" tanyaku masih tidak terima.

"Karena kau tidak mempunyai seseorang yang dekat denganmu atau yang kau sukai. Tidak seperti Luhan yang dekat dengan Sehun makanya aku memberi tantangan seperti itu padanya. Atau kau mau tantanganmu sama dengan Luhan dan objeknya tetap Chanyeol?" kali ini Woohyun yang bersuara.

"Andwae!" teriakku.

Aku terdiam untuk berpikir. Membuat Park Chanyeol jatuh cinta dan menyatakan cinta padaku? Cukup dengan menebar pesona dia akan luluh? Saat dia menyatakan cinta aku hanya perlu menolaknya. Tidak terlalu sulit kupikir-pikir. Lagian aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Di lain sisi aku juga bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menjauh dari Daehyun yang terus mengusik hidupku. Tapi jika para fans-nya membunuhku bagaimana?

"Bagaimana jika para fans Chanyeol marah padaku gara-gara ia menyukaiku?" tanyaku sedikit kepedean memang tapi aku ingin tahu pendapat mereka.

"Kau lihat apakah fans Sehun pernah meneror Luhan saat tahu Sehun menyukainya?"Jinki hyung balik bertanya.

Aku bersahabat dengan Luhan hyung dan tak pernah mendapati sahabatku diserang para fans Sehun. Tentu saja mungkin diam-diam Sehun mengancam fans-nya agar tidak menyakiti Luhan hyung. Selain itu juga karena Luhan hyung termasuk idola sekolah. Mana mungkin mereka berani menyakiti Luhan hyung. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak terkenal. Aku hanyalah orang beruntung yang berteman dengan sang idola.

"Tenang saja. Kami akan membantumu," ucap Jonghyun yang diangguku oleh anak-anak lainnya kecuali Daehyun. Seolah-olah mereka tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya mereka semua mendukungku. Karena lelah berdiri maka aku kembali duduk. Kini giliran Luhan hyung yang menepuk punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

"Baiklah, aku terima tantangan ini," ucapku pada akhirnya. Ucapanku lebih seperti 'Aku menerima pernikahan ini' kepada orang yang dijodohkan secara paksa denganku. Semua anak tersenyum puas mendengar jawabanku. Ini kan yang mereka mau? Sepertinya mereka memang sepakat mengerjaiku. Berbeda dengan Daehyun yang masih memasang wajah tak terimanya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," kataku tersenyum tiba-tiba. Aku juga bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk meminta apa yang kumau bukan?

Semuanya menatapku dengan alis terangkat.

"Katakanlah," ucap Jongdae.

"Aku mau eyeliner kualitas tinggi edisi terbaru yang hanya tersedia lima buah di Seoul," ucapku sumringah.

"Tidak masalah," ucap Suho yang notabenenya anak dari orang kaya raya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau akan menjalani tantanganmu dengan mudah, Baek," ucap Suho lagi. Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang dimaksudkannya. Pasti dia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Tentu dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang sahabatnya itu. Tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing. Aku hanya perlu menjalani tantanganku setelah itu selesai dan aku akan hidup dengan normal lagi.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Kau beruntung, Baek," kata Luhan hyung seraya membasuh tangannya di wastafel. Saat ini kami berdua berada di kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajah setelah pelajaran olahraga.

"Beruntung apanya? Berurusan dengan namja tiang listrik itu beruntung katamu? Oh, aku lupa. Kau adalah fans Chanyeol. Makanya kau iri padaku kan?" tanyaku sinis.

"Kau tahu sendiri," jawabnya melirikku di cermin.

"Kau payah, hyung. Kau punya Sehun yang jauh lebih tampan darinya. Kenapa kau belum bisa melupakannya?" tanyaku seraya membasuh muka.

"Entahlah. Perasaanku padanya dan pada Sehun berbeda. Aku menyukainya hanya sebagai fans. Sedangkan aku menyukai Sehun dengan segenap hatiku," kata Luhan hyung.

"Lalu jika disuruh memilih?"

"Tentu saja aku akan memilih Sehun," jawabnya mantap.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak rela jika Park Chanyeol denganku?" tanyaku tak sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Seolah-olah akulah yang menginginkan itu.

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu? Aku hanya mengatakan kau beruntung,"

"Memangnya kau pikir kau tidak beruntung bahkan Sehun sudah jelas-jelas menyukaimu?" tanyaku memutar balikkan pertanyaannya. Sedikit menyampaikan padanya kalau aku juga menyukai Sehun. Tapi kuharap dia tidak menangkap maksudku. Aku tak ingin dia menganggapku pengkhianat.

Dia hanya diam tidak menjawab dan fokus pada pembersihan wajahnya. Aku menyunggingkan seringaian.

"Kau belum menjalankan tantanganmu, hyung," ucapku meliriknya.

Dia terhenti sejenak kemudian cepat-cepat membersihkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi sabun dan mengelapnya dengan handuk. Lalu ia menyambar tasnya dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Aku akan merenung nanti malam untuk menjalankan rencanaku besok," teriaknya sebelum membanting pintu dan keluar.

Aku terkekeh melihat reaksinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar malu membicarakan itu. Belum lagi jika besok benar-benar terjadi. Wah, aku tidak sabar melihatnya. Pasti akan luar biasa. Aku harus menyiapkan kameraku besok.

...

...

...

Aku menyumpah serapahi Luhan hyung yang meninggalkanku pulang sendirian. Dia bilang harus mengantar berbelanja sepupunya dari China yang sedang berkunjung. Alhasil sekarang aku harus pulang sendirian. Memang sih rumah kami jauh tapi searah. Jadi aku selalu pulang bersamanya sampai di halte dekat rumahnya kemudian menunggu bis untuk mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Di saat aku berjalan dengan lesu tiba-tiba sebuah motor berjalan pelan di sampingku. Tentu saja dengan penumpangnya. Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihatnya. Park Chanyeol –si pengendara motor itu- tengah menatapku. Setelah sempat berhenti sejenak aku kembali berjalan tak menghiraukannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi," panggilnya dengan suara bass-nya. Aku terpaksa menghentikan langkahku lagi dan menoleh padanya. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" tanyanya tidak penting. Dia mau berbasa-basi denganku, eoh?

"Kau lihat ada orang lain di sampingku?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan tampang idiotnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," kataku malas. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku memandang tak suka padanya.

"Aku ingin menawarkan tumpangan padamu," ucapnya.

Aku menatapnya cukup lama. Dia mencoba menarik perhatianku? Yang benar saja. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba baik padaku akhir-akhir ini? Padahal kami baru saja kenal. Penawarannya tidak akan mempan. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau yakin? Penawaranku tidak akan berlaku dua kali. Sekali lagi aku bertanya, maukah kau pulang bersamaku?" tanyanya sedikit menuntut.

Aku mendengus kesal sebelum membuka mulut untuk menolaknya lagi. Namun sekelebat kejadian di kelas tadi terlintas di otakku. Aku baru sadar jika berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol saat ini. Aku harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Ini bisa jadi langkah awal untuk menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin mulai saat ini aku harus bersikap baik padanya. Ya, ini kesempatan yang bagus sekali.

"Baiklah," jawabku pada akhirnya. Kuharap dia tidak curiga dengan keputusanku yang berbanding terbalik dengan tadi.  
Dia tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama karena langit mulai gelap, aku menaiki motornya dan memakai helm yang ia berikan.

"Kau mau mampir ke cafe dulu atau langsung pulang?" tanyanya mulai menyalakan mesin.

"Langsung pulang saja. Eommaku menungguku," jawabku. Memang benar, aku tidak mau eomma khawatir karena aku tak kunjung pulang.

Setelah itu hanya suara mesin yang kudengar dan laju motornya yang semakin cepat. Walau ia menjalankan motornya dengan kecapatan maksimal aku bersikeras untuk tidak memeluk perutnya. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan motornya di tempat gelap. Apa ia mau macam-macam denganku? Ia menghadapku yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau belum memberitahu alamat rumahmu," ucapnya.

Bodoh. Kenapa tidak bertanya sedari tadi? Aku pun juga lupa memberitahunya. Setelah memberitahu alamat rumahku padanya ia kembali menjalankan motornya. Aku hampir berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami sampai di depan rumahku. Aku segera turun dari motornya dan memberikan helm padanya.

"Baekhyunnie..." suara eomma terdengar di telingaku. Rupanya sedari tadi eomma menungguku di teras.

Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi bukankah ini yang wajib aku ucapkan kepada seseorang yang berbuat baik padaku?

"Gomawo," ucapku singkat. Ia membalas dengan tersenyum. Kenapa orang ini suka sekali tersenyum?

Aku meninggalkannya yang masih memasang senyum bodohnya dan menghampiri eomma.

"Honey, kau pulang dengan siapa? Kenapa tak menyuruhnya mampir?" tanya eomma mencuri pandang ke belakangku.

"Teman. Dia buru-buru eomma. Ayo masuk. Baekki lap –"

Eomma tidak ada lagi di hadapanku. Ia melesat menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih bertengger di atas motornya di depan pagar.

"—ar," ucapku tersenyum miris. Huft... aku berbalik dan melihat eomma yang kembali dengan mengapit lengan Chanyeol.

"Makanlah bersama kami. Appa Baekki lembur di kantor. Sayang sekali jika makanannya tidak habis. Eomma sudah terlanjur memasak banyak malam ini," kata eomma menarik tangan Chanyeol dan melewatiku.

"Baekki, jangan lupa tutup pintu!" teriak eomma dari dalam. Eomma meninggalkan anaknya di luar dan malah mengajak anak orang masuk? Dengan kesal aku melangkah masuk dan membanting pintu.

Aku menaiki tangga menuju kamar tak menghiraukan eomma yang sedang berceloteh kepada Chanyeol. Entah apa yang dibicarakan. Baru akan masuk ke dalam kamar, eomma memanggilku.

"Mandilah dan cepat turun. Makanannya keburu dingin," teriak eomma dari ruang makan di lantai satu. Aku mengernyit dan melanjutkan tujuanku.

Setelah membersihkan diri aku menuju ruang makan dan mendapati eomma dan Chanyeol sedang berbincang akrab dan tertawa bersama. Eomma tersenyum ketika melihatku mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Baekki sudah selesai. Ayo kita makan," ucap eomma ceria.

Eomma memang mempunyai kepribadian yang ceria dan mudah bergaul. Tak heran jika secepat itu eomma bisa akrab dengan Chanyeol. Tidak sepertiku yang cuek dan tidak peduli. Mungkin aku menurun dari appa.

Seusai makan eomma membawa piring-piring kami ke tempat cuci piring.

"Tunggu sebentar ne? Eomma akan mengambil buah-buahan. Kalian mengobrollah dahulu," ucap eomma sebelum meninggalkan kami berdua di ruang makan.

"Eommamu sangat menyenangkan," ucap Chanyeol.

"Eomma memang seperti itu," tanggapku.

"Jadi kau punya hyung yang sekarang kuliah di London? Wah, hebat. Aku punya cita-cita kuliah di sana juga," ucapnya. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Eommamu suka mendadanimu menjadi yeoja ya? Aku ingin melihatmu berdandan ala yeoja," ia terkekeh mengatakannya. Mataku mendelik mendengarnya.

"Apa saja yang eomma bicarakan padamu?" tanyaku curiga. Eomma memang orang yang menyenangkan. Saking menyenangkannya sampai membuat orang lain senang dan mempermalukan anaknya sendiri. Berbicara apapun yang bisa membuatnya dan lawan bicaranya tertawa bersama.

"Banyak hal. Mulai dari masa kecilmu sampai sekarang. Eommamu sangat leluasa menceritakannya. Aku jadi tahu banyak hal tentangmu," katanya disertai tawa.

Aku menggeram. Eomma benar-benar kelewatan. Membicarakanku di belakangku kepada orang yang baru kukenal dan membuatnya tahu segala hal tentangku. Semua tentangku sangat memalukan apabila eomma yang berbicara. Ternyata mereka sedari tadi tertawa bahagia karena menertawakanku?

"Honey, kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Seharusnya kau senang temanmu datang berkunjung," ucap eomma yang telah kembali dengan sepiring buah-buahan yang telah dikupas dan dipotong. Lalu eomma duduk kembali dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Chanyeol-ah, jika kau merasa kesepian kau bisa main ke sini dan menginap. Baekki pasti senang karena tidak akan kesepian. Sejak hyungnya pergi ke London ia terus mengurung diri di kamar. Luhan memang sering ke sini tapi akan lebih baik jika temannya yang ke sini bertambah," ucap eomma.

"Kenapa dia mesti kesepian eomma? Dia pasti lebih senang berkumpul dengan keluarganya di rumah," kataku pelan hanya kepada eomma.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak tahu honey? Chanyeol tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Kedua orangtuanya menetap di Jepang dan noonanya tinggal bersama suaminya," ucap eomma lalu memasukkan potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya.

Oh... Aku baru tahu. Dan kenapa juga aku musti tahu? Bukan urusanku dia mau tinggal dengan siapa.

"Ahjumma, sudah malam. Lebih baik Chanyeol pulang," pamit Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chanyeollie... Jangan memanggil eomma dengan sebutan itu. Eomma lebih pantas dipanggil noona. Lebih baik kau memanggil dengan sebutan eomma saja, arraseo?" ucap eomma. Astaga, aku mulai gila melihat eomma yang seperti ini.

"Ne, arraseo eomma. Yeolli pulang ne.." ucap Chanyeol seraya beranjak.

"Baiklah. Mumpung belum larut. Sebenarnya kau bisa menginap di sini. Tapi baiklah jika mau pulang. Tapi Yeolli harus berjanji akan main ke sini lagi," ucap eomma sedikit memaksa.

"Pasti eomma. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya,"

"Terima kasih juga sudah mengantar Baekki pulang. Berhati-hatilah di jalan. Jangan ngebut," kata eomma seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah anaknya.

"Baekki, antar Yeolli ke depan. Drama favorit eomma akan tayang sebentar lagi," suruh eomma. Aku mendengus tapi akhirnya beranjak. Daripada berdebat dengan eomma percuma saja, toh aku pasti yang kalah.

Aku menunggu Chanyeol melajukan motornya tapi ia tak kunjung melakukannya padahal sudah semenit menaiki motornya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Aku ingin menyusul eomma menonton drama favoritnya.

"Gomawo," ucapnya tersenyum.

Aku menautkan alisku. Untuk apa ia berterima kasih padaku?

"Gomawo untuk semuanya. Aku senang bisa mengantarmu pulang," ucapnya memperjelas.

"Tidak masalah," sahutku acuh.

"Aku pulang ne. Selamat malam... Baekhyunnie," ucapnya sebelum melajukan motor. Aku bersumpah melihat senyum jahilnya setelah mengatakan itu.

**^_End of Baekhyun's POV_^**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**^_Chanyeol's POV_^**

Setelah mandi aku merebahkan diriku di kasur bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Hari ini sunggu melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan. Pikiranku melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu. Siang tadi aku makan bersamanya, malamnya pun aku makan bersamanya lagi. Betapa senangnya aku bisa melihatnya terus hari ini. Bahkan eommanya menyukaiku. Ini akan memudahkanku untuk mendekatinya. Ya Tuhan, apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya? Walaupun sikapnya acuh padaku namun aku tak akan menyerah. Setelah apa yang kudengar dari eommanya dia memang begitu jika baru mengenal orang. Mungkin lambat laun ia bisa berubah baik padaku. Mudah-mudahan saja.

Cukup memikirkan tentangnya. Aku takut tidak bisa tidur karena terus terbayang-bayang wajahnya. Bodohnya aku kenapa tidak meminta nomor handphone-nya. Aku pun mencoba menutup mata dan berharap cepat sampai di alam mimpi dan bertemu dengannya. Aku tersenyum dalam tidurku.

...

...

...

...

...

**~T_B_C~**

* * *

**Balasan review chapter 2:**

**Fuji jump910: **iya, nunggu waktu yg tepat,, hunhan pasti jadian kok :D

**EXiOh HunHan: **hunhan malu malu tapi malu"in #plakk,,, chanyeol lemot sih #plakklagi,, okeh semangat buat chanhun #kibarbenderamerahputih

**flamintsqueen: **tuh udah dijelasin kenapa baek mau sm yeol,, sehun orangnya woles nggak mau buru"

**Park Ji Hee: **hunhan shipper nih,,, oKAI

**lollyaiko: **gitu ya? Okeh.. nanti aku perbaiki,, makasih buat sarannya :)

**Tabifangirl: **tuh chanbaek udah mulai pedekate :D

**Baekhyunniee: **yup begitulah.. tapi baekhyun ke sehun sama luhan ke chanyeol itu sebatas fans aja.. aku emang sengaja bikin kayak gitu, hehe

**Beechanie: **hunhan pasti bersatu kok,, ekhem yeol..

**rachel suliss: **baek bisik ke luhan kalo dia dimintai tolong suho buat nemenin yeol makan,, luhan itu kaget karna baek beruntung bgt bisa makan sm yeol, secara luhan kan ngefan yeol.. kenapa baek mau nerima yeol? Itu udah dijelaskan di atas :)

**Rnine21: **sehun itu malu-malu meong,, dianya belom siap punya pacar cz takut popularitasnya menurun

**exoel: **ini udah dilanjut ^_^

**meliarisky7: **kapan ya? Nunggu lebaran monyet kali? #plakk, hehe menunggu waktu yg tepat

**Guest: **okok.. :)

**Biezzle: **aku usahakan ChanBaek-nya banyak,, baekki emang sekedar fans kok.. jangan khawatir

**Facis: **ntar ChanBaek-nya aku banyakin deh

**HyunRa: **Luhan Cuma ngefen Chanyeol kok.. nggak lebih

**hunhan shipper: **ini udah lanjut :)

**fitri: **akhirnya yeol berani ngajak baekki pulang bareng :3

* * *

**Makasih buat readers yg sudah bersedia menuliskan komentar di kolom review :). Saya sangat menghargai apresiasi anda #bahasague**

**Oh ya, aku mau curhat.. akhirnya lepiku bisa buka FFn lagi! Setelah minta bantuan di mbah gugel akhirnya bisa.. jadi kan aku bisa update ASAP :)**

**Chap depan mau siapa nih? ChanBaek atau HunHan? Silahkan tulis pendapat anda di kolom review :)**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak, readers-nim... **

**See you on next chap :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 5)**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? **

* * *

**^_Author's POV_^**

Siang hari ini adalah jadwal tim basket SOPA berlatih sebelum pertandingan yang akan diadakan minggu depan melawan Sunhwa Arts High School. Beberapa siswa-siswi menonton mereka berlatih. Memang tak sebanyak biasanya karena kebanyakan kelas sekarang masih diisi guru mata pelajaran.

Seorang namja cantik duduk manis di salah satu bangku dekat pohon maple. Mata rusanya tak lepas dari sosok tampan berkulit pucat yang kini tengah men-dribble bola. Oh Sehun dengan tampannya menyeka keringat di dahinya sehingga membuat rambutnya acak-acakan namun terlihat seksi. Terlebih lagi dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Pemandangan tersebut membuat para siswa-siswi teriak histeris karena Oh Sehun terlihat sangat seksi. Berbeda dengan Xi Luhan yang memang tidak suka berteriak dan lebih memilih memandangi namja itu dengan intens dari kejauhan. Dia tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. Namja albino itu dengan senang hati akan mendekatinya tanpa diundang.

_ PUK_

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di belakangnya. Tunggu! Bukan hanya Baekhyun melainkan teman-teman sekelasnya tengah berkumpul dan melemparkan senyuman jahil kepada Luhan.

"Kau tidak melupakan tantanganmu kan, Luhan hyung?" tanya Woohyun dengan smirk andalannya.

Luhan merasa aura horor mengelilinginya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Mereka pasti akan menagihnya. Ia pun semalaman tidak bisa tidur untuk memikirkan cara bagaimana melaksanakan tantangan itu dengan mudah tanpa merasa malu pada akhirnya. Ia telah berpikir keras namun tetap tak yakin dengan caranya. Luhan adalah orang pemalu. Bertatapan dengan Sehun saja membuat dirinya luar biasa gugup, apalagi...

Setelah Jongin berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring, sang kapten –Chanyeol- mengaba-aba anggotanya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Luhan dengan sigap berdiri sembari membawa handuk dan sebotol minuman lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun yang masih berada di tengah lapangan.

Ketika melihat sesosok bidadari mendekat ke arahnya, senyum Sehun merekah. Sehun yang pada awalnya merasa kepanasan tiba-tiba terselimuti hawa sejuk kala melihat wajah cantik bidadarinya. Bidadari itu membalas senyum Sehun dan mengelap keringat namja tampan itu dengan handuk yang dibawanya. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi selepas Sehun selesai bermain basket. Tak sedikit pula siswa-siswi yang berteriak senang maupun kesal yang menjadi backsound namun mereka berdua tak memedulikan dan menganggap serasa dunia milik berdua.

Setelah menyeka keringat Sehun, Luhan –si-bidadarinya-Sehun- memberikan minuman kepada namja tampan tersebut. Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Gomawo, hyung," ucap Sehun tersenyum tampan. Luhan balas tersenyum cantik.

"Sehun-ah!" panggil Jongin dari tepi lapangan. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Terlihat mereka tengan membicarakan sesuatu dari jarak jauh. Luhan tak mau ambil pusing mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia lebih memikirkan cara bagaimana menjalankan aksinya. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Ia sangat gugup. Ini bahkan lebih menantang daripada naik roller coaster, menurut Luhan.

'Inilah saatnya,' ucapnya dalam hati.

Namja cantik itu memejamkan mata dan sedikit berjinjit untuk bisa menggapai pipi Sehun. Dengan segenap keberaniannya dia mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi putih Sehun. Namun naas bagi Luhan, tiba-tiba saja Sehun berbalik menghadapnya dan bibirnya yang ia kira akan mendarat pada pipi Sehun berujung mendarat dengan mulus pada bibir Sehun. Luhan mengira ia telah berhasil namun perasaan leganya itu hanya sebentar. Saat ia merasakan bibirnya mendarat pada sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal ia sontak membuka matanya dan bertemu pandang langsung dengan mata elang Sehun. Ia mendelikkan matanya tak percaya dan hendak melepaskan diri namun Sehun menahan tengkuknya. Alhasil ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah dan memejamkan mata karena malu bukan main. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah hebat. Sementara Sehun tersenyum senang dalam hati karena ia tak bisa tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang kini menempel pada bibir Luhan –hanya menempel, tidak lebih-.

"KYAAA~!"

Teriakan demi teriakan bersahutan seiring dengan adegan Sehun dan Luhan di tengah lapangan. Lapangan yang semula sepi kini bertambah ramai bahkan hampir seluruh siswa-siswi tengah menonton 'tontonan menarik'. Beberapa siswa-siswi mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengabadikan momen tersebut. Teman-teman sekelas Luhan yang dari awal menyaksikan aksi Luhan hanya melongo.

"Aku hanya menyuruhnya mencium di pipi. Jangan salahkan aku. Itu keinginannya sendiri," gumam Woohyun.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Seluruh penghuni kelas XII A jurusan vokal kalang kabut menenangkan salah satu anggotanya yang kini menangis meraung-raung. Mereka tidak heran Luhan yang notabenenya tertua diantara mereka tangisnya paling dahsyat di kelas. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Salah satu kejadiannya adalah ketika Luhan kehilangan buku biologinya ia mengobrak-abrik seluruh penjuru kelas dengan menangis kencang. Setelah pulang sekolah ia menemukan buku biologinya tersebut di apartemennya. Keesokan harinya teman-teman sekelasnya langsung sweatdrop. Mereka telah rela telinga mereka tuli mendadak akibat tangisan Luhan tapi kasus tersebut penyebabnya adalah kecerobohan pemilik buku tersebut.

Dan kini mereka dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama dimana sang rusa tidak henti-hentinya menangis dan menghabiskan tisu. Kyungsoo yang menjabat sebagai bendahara XII A jurusan vokal pun terpaksa mengorbankan uang kas kelas untuk membeli berkotak-kotak tisu. Ia bersumpah akan menagih kas tiga kali lipat setelah ini.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengelus-elus punggung Luhan semakin kewalahan. Sudah hampir tiga jam dan Luhan belum juga puas menangis. Jinki sang ketua kelas sampai pusing dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Sehun pasti akan mengerti," ujar Baekhyun.

"HUWAAAA! Sangat memalukaaaaan! Bagaimana besok aku menampakkan diri di hadapan Sehun?!" teriak Luhan diikuti sedotan di hidungnya.

"Lagian kenapa hyung melakukan itu? Bukankah aku hanya menyuruhmu di pipi?" tanya Woohyun yang telinganya mulai sakit. Luhan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Semua ini salahmu! Andai kau tidak memberi tantangan seperti itu, kejadian memalukan ini tidak akan terjadi. Hiks.." kata Luhan dengan suara parau. Tangisnya sudah mulai mereda.

"Hiks... Pasti Sehun mengira aku yang menginginkannya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" teriak Luhan seraya menunjuk muka Woohyun.

"Bukankah salah Sehun juga? Andai dia tidak berbalik pasti tidak akan terjadi," Woohyun tak mau disalahkan.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan Sehun? Jelas-jelas ini semua salahmu!" sahut Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, Sehun tidak akan beranggapan yang tidak-tidak. Dia justru senang kan?" Jungkook ikut-ikutan memberi argumen. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"Tetap saja ini memalukaaan! Aku malu bertemu dengannyaaa!" teriak Luhan semakin menggelegar.

Mereka semua kecuali Luhan hanya bisa mengelus dada dan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk memberi mereka kesabaran supaya tidak melempar Luhan ke sungai Han saat ini juga. Meskipun dengan air mata berlinang, mata sembab, dan suara luar biasa cempreng saat menangis, Luhan malah terlihat semakin imut. Mereka tersadar, sempat-sempatnya berpikiran demikian padahal namja itu telah membuat kepala pusing tujuh putaran.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menampakkan wajah di depan anak-anak lainnya besok? Mereka semua melihat kejadian tadi. Pasti mereka akan mempermalukanku," gumam Luhan disertai isakan.

Mereka kecuali Luhan hanya mendengarkan tanpa berniat bersuara dan menghela napas sabar. Mereka berharap acara ini akan segera berakhir. Mereka kecuali Luhan dan Woohyun berjanji akan menggantung Woohyun –yang memberikan tantangan- setelah ini.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Sehun!" teriak Luhan lagi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Suho menatap prihatin pada Luhan.

"Itu ciuman pertamakuuuuu!"

"Bukankah ciuman pertamamu jatuh pada orang yang tepat, hyung? Kenapa kau musti sedih?" kesal Jongdae.

"Huh..." Baekhyun sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Drama favoritnya akan tayang sejam lagi. Eommanya pasti sudah menunggunya. Sekolah pun sudah sepi tinggal penghuni kelas XII A jurusan vokal yang tersisa. Mereka terpaksa menjadi penghuni terakhir sekolah gara-gara seekor anak rusa yang kehilangan keperawanan bibirnya.

"Hyung, sudah malam. Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku sangat lapar, hyung..." rengek Baekhyun manja yang membuat Daehyun ingin mencubit pipinya tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena suasana belum stabil.

"Baekki lapar?" tanya Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk imut dengan mata sayu. Ia menggunakan jurus andalannya. Ia tahu Luhan tidak akan tahan jika melihatnya menderita. Mungkin saja Luhan akan berhenti menangis setelah ini. Siswa lainnya sedikit lega karena Luhan sudah mulai luluh.

Luhan mengambil lembaran tisu terakhir dan mengelap ingus di hidungnya. Mereka bernapas lega karena Luhan sudah berhenti menangis dan tampak tenang saat ini.

"Kajja kita pulang," ajak Luhan kepada Baekhyun yang tersenyum senang setelahnya. Mereka semua kecuali Luhan benar-benar bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun yang sudah membuat anak rusa ini mengizinkan mereka pulang. Padahal awalnya mereka mengira akan menginap sampai besok.

"Kajja hyung," seru Baekhyun semangat seraya menggamit lengan Luhan. Mereka berdua pun berlalu setelah mengambil tas.

"Haaahh... Akhirnya selesai juga penderitaan kita," kata Jonghyun senang.

"Woohyun-ah, kau berurusan dengan kami," ujar Jinki menatap tajam Woohyun. Woohyun hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Tunggu! Biaya untuk membeli tisu-tisu itu mencapai setengah lebih dari uang kas kita saat ini. Besok kalian harus membayar tiga kali lipat," ucap Kyungsoo seraya melihat buku kas. Mereka mendengus jengkel.

"Dan bagi yang piket besok jangan lupa membersihkan sampah-sampah ini," perintah Suho dengan menunjuk sampah-sampah –tisu bekas ingus Luhan-. Suho mana mungkin tega menyuruh Luhan melakukannya.

Mereka semua merutuki kejadian sial hari ini yang membuat telinga tuli, kepala pusing, lelah, serta uang yang terkuras. Ini semua terjadi karena sesosok anak rusa cengeng yang menangis karena malu.

...

...

...

Luhan mencoba memejamkan matanya tapi tak kunjung bisa. Sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia menata posisi tidurnya tapi tak juga tertidur padahal matanya berat akibat menangis tadi. Setiap memejamkan mata yang terbayang-bayang olehnya adalah kejadian memalukan tadi siang. Ia memejamkan mata kuat-kuat untuk mengusir bayangan itu.

Drrttt... Drrrtttt

Getaran ponselnya membuatnya membuka mata tiba-tiba. Ia meraih ponsel di nakas dan menemukan satu pesan dari seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat saat ini. Dengan takut-takut dan jantung berdegup kencang ia membuka pesan tersebut.

_From: Sehunnie_

_ Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, hyung.. ;)_

Dan pesan singkat tersebut sukses membuat Luhan heboh lagi.

"HUWWAAAAAAA!"

**...**

**...**

**...**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan malas menyusuri koridor yang sudah lumayan ramai. Ia datang agak siang hari ini tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk memakai eyeliner. Entah mengapa ia tidak bernafsu menyapa eyeliner kesayangannya pagi ini. Hari ini ada ulangan fisika di jam pertama dan ia hanya belajar sedikit tadi malam karena kepalanya pusing. Pagi harinya ia bangun kesiangan dan tidak sempat belajar lagi. Ia sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Ia pun pasrah jika harus mengikuti remedial nantinya. Pasalnya fisika adalah kelemahannya.

"Annyeong, Baekhyun-ssi," sapa suara berat dari sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol melambaikan tangan menyapanya tak ketinggalan dengan senyum lima jarinya. Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan memilih melanjutkan jalannya.

"Baekki-ya~,"

Baekhyun hafal suara ini. Ia merasa terselamatkan dari tiang listrik yang sedari tadi berjalan di sampingnya.

"Lulu hyung!" panggil Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk mendekat. Namun ia agak heran melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Hello kitty, huh?" cibir Chanyeol ketika melihat Luhan namun Luhan tak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau memakai masker, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Walaupun Luhan memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Baekhyun masih dapat mengenali dari matanya. Hanya Luhan yang memiliki mata rusa cantik berbinar seperti itu dan rambut karamel keemasan di sekolah ini.

"Husshh... Beritahu aku kalau kau melihat Sehun," bisik Luhan sembari mengapit lengan Baekhyun dan sedikit bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Chanyeol kembali mencibir Luhan dalam hati yang tidak menggunakan cara yang benar dalam berbisik. Atau memang Luhan tidak berbakat berbisik? Atau namja itu tidak bisa memelankan suaranya?

Tiba-tiba Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Ia mencuri pandang lewat belakang Baekhyun ke Chanyeol yang berada di samping kanan Baekhyun.

"Kau berangkat bersama Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan pelan di telinga Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

"Tidak... Kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengannya di koridor," jawab Baekhyun.

"Yang benar?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya aku akan melepas maskermu saat ini juga, hyung," ancam Baekhyun.

"Andwae!" Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapanya saja?" tanya Baekhyun pelan sedikit melirik Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu aku sedang dalam penyamaran. Jangan sampai anak-anak melihatku, termasuk dia," jawab Luhan dengan menunjuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yakin akan berhasil, hyung?"

"Luhan hyung!" baru saja Baekhyun menutup mulut sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meriang seketika.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Luhan terburu-buru lalu melesat pergi. Chanyeol menatapnya heran. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Luhan yang aneh.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan hyung? Apa dia sakit? Kenapa memakai masker?" pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari bibir Sehun yang ia tujukan kepada Baekhyun.

"S-sepertinya begitu," jawab Baekhyun yang merasa gugup berada di samping Sehun. Ia menjawab tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa dia lari ketika aku datang?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Entahlah," jawab Baekhyun pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia tidak mungkin membocorkan rahasia Luhan. Yang ada nanti rusa itu akan kembali mengamuk di kelas.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diabaikan oleh Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal karena Baekhyun merespon Sehun.

"Aku harus ke kelas," ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya lalu melangkah pergi tidak memedulikan panggilan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali menghela napas pasrah. Ia melirik Sehun yang masih setia mematung.

"Kau tahu? Sepertinya Luhan begitu karena kejadian kemarin," ujar Chanyeol kemudian mengikuti jejak Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Sehun sendiri.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mencerna kalimat tersebut. Tentu ia sudah menebak sejak awal. Ia tidak bodoh. Ia sendiripun sebenarnya juga merasa malu. Terlebih lagi malu menemui Luhan, tapi kalau dia melakukan itu bukankah terlihat tidak gentle? Ia menyunggingkan senyum mengingat kelakuan Luhan tadi. Sungguh kekanakan. Meskipun Luhan memakai masker, ia tetap mengenali namja itu dari belakang sekalipun.

"Kau membuatku gila, hyung," gumam Sehun.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Luhan yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak belajar fisika sama sekali," kata Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Hyung pikir aku belajar?" sahut Baekhyun yang menganggap kegiatan belajar semalamnya tidak ada apa-apanya karena apa yang ia baca tidak ada yang menyangkut di otak.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap Luhan.

"Kau pintar, hyung. Tidak belajarpun tetap akan bisa. Sedangkan aku? Aku sangat membenci pelajaran fisika," Baekhyun menopang dagunya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Aku harus menghindari Sehun hari ini,"

"Dia sangat khawatir padamu, hyung,"

"Aku malu bertemu dengannya," rengek Luhan. Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

"Ehem... Baekhyunnie, kalau kau kesusahan, kau boleh melihat jawabanku," tawar Daehyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tersentak melihat kedatangan Daehyun yang tiba-tiba.

"T-tidak usah, terima kasih," tolak Baekhyun sok jual mahal. Ia tahu Daehyun juga sama pintarnya dengan Luhan tapi ia merasa tidak enak terus mendapat bantuan dari Daehyun meskipun namja itu tak keberatan sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat ikhlas melakukannya," ucap Daehyun tersenyum ramah. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat berkata lagi Daehyun telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Dia sangat baik dan juga manis. Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja?" tanya Luhan yang kini sudah menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, hyung," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa tidak bisa kau memberi kesempatan padanya dan mencoba mencintainya? Kupikir kalian lumayan cocok," tanya Luhan lagi.

"Sepintar atau setampan apapun dia aku tetap tidak bisa jika aku tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku, hyung," jawab Baekhyun gemas karena Luhan terus bertanya.

"Terserahmu saja. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah mencoba mendekati Chanyeol?" pertanyaan Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Ia lupa dengan tantangannya. Seharusnya mulai hari ini ia bersikap baik kepada Chanyeol.

"Kemarin lusa ia mengantarku pulang," jawab Baekhyun.

"Wah... Hebat. Lalu?" Luhan mulai antusias.

"Eomma mengajak makan malam bersama. Dan eomma menceritakan segala hal memalukan tentangku padanya. Kau tahu kan hyung kalau eommaku orang yang sangat blak-blakan?" Baekhyun mengingat kejadian waktu itu dan merasa kesal pada eommanya.

"Kasihan sekali kau," Luhan terkekeh.

"Silakan menertawaiku," cibir Baekhyun.

"Jangan lupa, misimu masih panjang," ucap Luhan yang mengingatkan pada Baekhyun bahwa masih ada dua bulan lagi waktu untuk membuat Chanyeol jatuh cinta padanya. Ulang tahun Chanyeol jatuh pada bulan November. Seperti tahun-tahun kemarin, Chanyeol selalu mengadakan pesta saat hari ulang tahunnya dan mengundang seluruh warga sekolah baik yang dikenalnya maupun tidak.

...

...

...

Baekhyun kewalahan membawa beberapa tumpuk buku menuju perpustakaan. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Datang ke sekolah kesiangan, tidak bisa mengerjakan ulangan fisika, dimintai tolong oleh Yesung seonsaengnim mengangkut buku-buku ke perpustakaan, dan nanti pulang sekolah harus mengikuti remidi yang sudah dipastikan ia akan pulang malam dan tidak menonton drama favoritnya.

"Baekhyunnie~"

Tunggu! Penderitaan Baekhyun tidak hanya sampai di situ. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Persetan dengan buku-buku ini yang menghambatnya berjalan cepat.

"Baekhyunnie.. Mau Daehyun bantu?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Baekhyun jutek tanpa menatap Daehyun.

"Daehyun tidak tega melihat Baekhyunnie membawa buku-buku itu. Pasti sangat berat,"

"Keberadaanmu membuat pekerjaanku bertambah berat," gerutu Baekhyun. Namun Daehyun malah tersenyum mendengarnya.

Daehyun dengan cepat memindah tangankan buku yang dibawa Baekhyun padanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak protes namun Daehyun telah melangkah mendahului Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas atas perlakuan Daehyun. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi dia akan semakin merasa bersalah karena Daehyun begitu baik padanya sedangkan ia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perasaan namja itu. Ia hanya merasa tidak pantas diperlakukan begitu oleh Daehyun. Daehyun pantas mendapat yang lebih baik darinya tapi kenapa namja itu tak pernah menyerah mendekatinya meskipun ditolak berkali-kali.

"Apakah buku-buku ini akan dibawa ke perpustakaan? Yesung seonsaengnim sangat tega menyuruh namja secantik Baekki mengangkat buku sebanyak dan setebal ini," oceh Daehyun di sepanjang jalan. Baekhyun hanya mengikutinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di perpustakaan. Daehyun meletakkan buku-buku tersebut di rak yang disediakan.

"Selesai," ucap Daehyun sumringah.

"D-Daehyun-ah..."

"Wae?"

"Gomawo,"

"Gwaenchana. Aku sudah semestinya membantu Baekhyun,"

"Bagaimana cara aku membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Daehyun melakukannya dengan ikhlas untuk Baekki,"

Walau bagaimanapun Daehyun adalah namja yang sangat baik dan juga polos. Membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak tega memberinya harapan palsu.

"Kali ini saja. Tell me your wish," ucap Baekhyun cepat. Dia berasa seperti girlband SNSD menyanyi Genie.

"A-apa?" tanya Daehyun yang merasa pendengarannya kurang baik.

"Cepat katakan atau aku berubah pikiran,"

"Sebenarnya.. Daehyun ingin mengajak Baekki ke toko buku di Gangnam yang baru dibuka,"

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum mengabulkan keinginan Daehyun.

'Tidak terlalu buruk. Lagipula hanya kali ini,' batinnya.

"Kapan?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Baiklah,"

"Jinjja?" tanya Daehyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tanpa memedulikan Daehyun yang masih bersuka cita, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan namja itu. Ia memikirkan remidial fisika nanti. Ia tidak akan bisa belajar sendiri. Ia membutuhkan seseorang. Luhan? Ia bahkan tidak menjumpai anak itu sejak jam istirahat pertama. Entah kemana perginya anak rusa satu itu. Tidak tahu apa kalau sahabat imutnya ini sangat membutuhkannya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. Ia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Daehyun masih setia di tempatnya seraya memandangi kepergian Baekhyun. Namja manis itu tersenyum ketika Baekhyun kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Daehyun-ah, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Baekhyun semanis mungkin. Beginilah jika ada maunya, ia akan bersikap sangat baik pada orang itu. Tidak ingat dengan riwayatnya selama ini.

"Tentu saja. Ada apa Baekki?"

"Maukah kau mengajariku pelajaran fisika?" pinta Baekhyun dengan eye smile-nya. Daehyun terhenyak melihatnya.

"T-tentu saja," jawab Daehyun. Ia selalu gugup apabila berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Kajja. Tunggu apa lagi. Jam pulang dua jam lagi. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," ajak Baekhyun seraya menyeret Daehyun masuk perpusatakaan. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya pasrah. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat pujaan hatinya senang.

...

...

...

Seorang namja kelebihan kalsium dengan tinggi berlebih tapi tak setinggi kapten basket Kirin, tengah melangkah lesu seraya mendribble bola basket di sepanjang koridor. Mengapa? Karena ia tak menjumpai pujaan hatinya sedari tadi. Mereka hanya bertemu tadi saat baru datang. Ia butuh namja itu untuk menyemangati harinya. Walaupun namja itu selalu jutek padanya tapi hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja ia sudah bersemangat.

Saat ia melewati perpustakaan tiba-tiba manik hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang menyakitkan matanya lewat celah di jendela yang tertutup gorden. Walaupun gelap namun ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Namja pujaannya tengah berduaan dengan namja lain. Dan yang lebih parah mereka berdua terlihat dekat sekali.

...

...

...

...

...

**^_T to the B to the C_^**

* * *

**Big Thanks To:**

**followbaek | Fuji jump910 | rizqibilla | HunHanLoverz | Beechanie | YeoSyeo | BaekYeol461 | lollyaiko | Tabifangirl | ChanBaekLuv | rachel suliss | Baekhyunniee**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya ^_^**

**Maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu,,, tapi aku baca semua kok :)**

**Jangan bosan bosan ya buat review, hehe**

**Review kalian sangat berpengaruh untuk semangat author menulis chap selanjutnya..**

**Sesuai dengan janji author akan update ASAP**

**chap depan ChanBaek, ne?**

**R n R juseyo~ ^_^**

**See You On Next Chap ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 6)**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? **

* * *

**^_Author's POV_^**

_BRAKK_

Seorang namja tampan berwajah malaikat dengan tinggi standar terkejut tatkala seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan keras. Ia tengah serius mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya di ruangan OSIS yang –semula- damai sebelum kedatangan namja tiang listrik yang menganggu konsentrasinya.

Dengan santainya dan wajah tidak bersalah namja tiang listrik itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk pojok ruangan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Suho malas karena konsentrasinya sudah hancur akibat namja itu.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Suho serius.

"Apa?"

"Apakah Baekhyun sudah mempunyai namjachingu?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"Belum. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu?"

"Lalu siapa namja yang bersamanya di perpustakaan?" gumam Chanyeol pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Suho.

"Apakah namja yang kau maksud itu Daehyun?" tebak Suho. Chanyeol kembali menatapnya.

"Nuguya?"

"Jika benar itu Daehyun, kau salah jika menganggapnya kekasih Baekhyun. Daehyun adalah teman sekelasku dengan Baekhyun. Ia sangat terobsesi pada Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun selalu menolak namja itu. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan di perpustakaan?" Suho balik bertanya.

"Entahlah. Mereka kelihatan akrab. Bahkan Baekhyun serius sekali mendengarkan namja itu," keluh Chanyeol.

"Mungkin mereka sedang tutor sebaya. Daehyun sangat pintar. Sedangkan Baekhyun... You know lah kemampuannya pas-pasan,"

"Benarkah begitu, hyung?"

"Mana aku tahu. Memangnya aku paranormal bisa tahu tanpa melihat langsung?"

"Yang harus kupastikan, benarkan Baekhyun tidak menyukai namja itu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Setahuku tidak. Tapi aku bukan Park Suha yang bisa membaca pikiran. Jadi aku tidak bisa memastikan," kata Suho. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja bukan. Kau kan Kim Suho. Kau ini terlalu sering menonton drama, hyung. Sudah ya, hyung. Gomawo informasinya. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya,"

'Aku juga akan membuat namja itu tidak mendekati Baekhyun lagi,' lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati.

Setelah Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya, Suho kembali pada pekerjaannya mengetik. Namun moodnya hilang sejak kehadiran Chanyeol tadi. Ia pun meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di samping laptop dan mengetik pesan untuk seseorang.

_ To: Yixingiie_

_ Hai, apa kau sibuk? Maukah makan siang bersamaku?_

...

...

...

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Baekhyun sudah selesai berguru pada Daehyun. Sebelum ke ruang remedial, namja itu ke kelas terlebih dahulu untuk mengambil tasnya. Setelah mengambil tas, ia segera menuju ruang remedial karena guru fisikanya yang tampan aka Kibum seonsaengnim telah menunggu.

Saat hendak berbelok ke koridor selanjutnya di lantai satu, ia melihat seseorang bersembunyi di balik pilar yang mengarah ke pintu keluar. Seseorang itu memakai masker hello kitty, memakai tas MCM warna beige, dan memakai jaket warna-warni. Ia langsung mengenal siapa orang itu. Dengan mengendap-endap ia mendekati orang itu. Saat berada tepat di belakang orang itu, ia menepuk punggung orang tersebut dengan keras membuat sang empunya terlonjak kaget.

"Kyaaa~ Baekki, kenapa kau mengagetkanku?" teriak Luhan dengan suara tertahan.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa bersembunyi di sini? Apa yang hyung lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengakhiri kekehannya akibat reaksi Luhan yang menurutnya lucu.

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab. Ia kembali menatap ke objeknya. Dari sini Baekhyun tahu kenapa namja rusa itu bersembunyi.

"Hyung masih tidak mau bertemu dengannya, eoh?"

"Lihatlah. Dia mungkin sedang menungguku," kata Luhan.

"Huh, sampai kapan kau akan menghindarinya?" tanya Baekhyun heran karena sahabatnya ini sangat berlebihan.

"Hyung, sedari tadi kau kemana saja? Kau tidak tahu apa aku mencarimu sepanjang hari untuk mengajariku pelajaran fisika? Tapi kau tidak ada. Jadinya aku meminta bantuan Daehyun untuk mengajariku," ucap Baekhyun baru ingat dengan tujuan awalnya menemui Luhan.

"Benarkah? Mianhae. Tadi aku sibuk menyembunyikan diri karena dia selalu mencariku. Wah.. Kau dengan Daehyun? Sudah kubilang kalian sangat serasi," heboh Luhan.

"Hyung, kami hanya belajar bukan jadian. Lagipula ini salahmu. Aku jadi berhutang budi kan dengan anak itu," sungut Baekhyun.

"Baguslah. Sekali-kali kau membuat hatinya senang. Oh ya, Baekki ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya dia sudah menyerah menungguku," kata Luhan seraya melihat objeknya yang mulai beranjak pergi.

"Hyung, kau lupa? Temanmu ini harus mengikuti remedial fisika,"

Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku lupa. Tidak apa kan jika aku pulang duluan?" tanya Luhan.

"Pulanglah," kata Baekhyun singkat dan padat.

"Kau beruntung, Baekki," gumam Luhan.

"Beruntung apanya? Mengikuti remedial kau bilang beruntung? Aku sangat malas, hyung,"

"Kau beruntung mengikuti remedial fisika karena bisa berduaan dengan Kibum seonsaengnim yang tampan,"

Baekhyun menimpuk kepala Luhan menggunakan buku yang dipengangnya sedari tadi.

"Dasar kau hyung. Sudah, pulang sana. Hati-hati mungkin Sehun menunggumu di apartemen. Bye!" setelah menertawakan Luhan, Baekhyun segera berlari menghindari Luhan yang sepertinya akan mengamuk lagi. Tidak sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi bisa membuat Luhan tidak berani pulang.

...

...

...

"Kau tidak pulang, Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Suho yang melihat Chanyeol masih berkutat mendribble bola di lapangan basket.

"Aku masih ingin di sini, hyung," jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ring basket yang akan menjadi sasarannya melempar bola.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam,"

"Arraseo,"

"Aku pulang," pamit Suho.

"Hati-hati di jalan, hyung," ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Suho yang mulai menjauh.

Setelah tiga kali berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, Chanyeol memutuskan beristirahat dan duduk di bangku tepi lapangan karena saat ini ia bermain basket di lapangan luar. Saat ia minum air di botolnya, matanya menangkap sesosok namja di depan pintu keluar yang berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya kepada angin. Namja itu memakai masker makanya ia tak mengenalinya.

Chanyeol meraih tas ranselnya dan berjalan menghampiri namja yang kelihatan linglung itu.

"Chogiyo, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung menghentikan pergerakan namja yang tengah mondar-mandir itu. Mata namja itu langsung membulat saat melihat Chanyeol.

'Sepertinya aku mengenal mata ini. Tapi siapa ya?' batin Chanyeol.

"Kau... nugu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau bukan orang suruhan Sehun kan?" tanya namja itu tanpa melepas masker yang dipakainya.

"Orang suruhan? Kau pikir aku ini—Tunggu! Apa kau Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara namja itu.

Namja bermasker itu melepas maskernya perlahan ketika Chanyeol mengenalinya. Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun pagi tadi saat Luhan datang dengan sebagian wajah ditutupi masker. Baru ia ingat kalau namja itu Luhan.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya aku mau pulang seandainya Baekhyun tidak menakut-nakutiku bahwa Sehun pasti menungguku di apartemen. Sepertinya aku berpikir untuk menunggu Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pulang bersama," jawab Luhan.

"Hah? Yang benar saja. Jika Sehun lelah dia pasti akan pulang dengan sendirinya. Lagipula kenapa kau musti takut dengannya? Apa karena kejadian kemarin? Ayolah, untuk apa kau musti malu? Bukankah kalian memang teman tapi mesra?" goda Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

Terdengar suara dari dalam gedung membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh. Suara itu semakin lama semakin dekat karena orang yang bersuara berjalan menuju pintu keluar dimana Chanyeol dan Luhan berada.

"Tapi hari sudah gelap, Baekhyunnie,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak menderita rabun senja. Lagipula aku ini namja bukan yeoja yang harus dikhawatirkan,"

"Kalau Baekhyunnie diculik bagaimana?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ini namja. Aku tidak takut diculik,"

"Biarkan Daehyun sekali ini saja mengantar Baekki,"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Daehyun yang berjalan di belakangnya menabrak punggungnya. Tapi Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya. Yang ia hiraukan saat ini adalah dua orang namja berbeda tinggi badan tengah menatapnya yang tengah berdebat dengan Daehyun.

"Baekki/Baekhyunnie," ucap Luhan dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan kikuk.

"Luhan hyung, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Baekhyun untuk menutupi rasa kikuknya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau. Aku jadi takut jika Sehun benar menungguku di apartemen –"

"Ya ampun, hyung. Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau percaya padaku?" Baekhyun tak habis pikir dengan Luhan yang terkadang polosnya melebihi batas.

"Makanya aku menunggumu," lanjut Luhan.

"Baekhyunnie, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Andwae! Baekhyunnie pulang bersamaku!" sahut Daehyun. Chanyeol mendengus tak suka.

Baekhyun menatap keduanya bergantian. Bisa dilihat Chanyeol dan Daehyun saling melempar tatapan tajam. Ia pun tak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Tidak sadar bahwa mereka berdua seperti itu karena dirinya.

"Ya! Tidak adakah diantara kalian yang mau mengantarku?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan yang mencekam.

"Shireo!" jawab Chanyeol dan Daehyun bersamaan membuat Luhan pundung.

"Kalau aku diculik bagaimana?" Luhan bersuara pelan.

"Tempat tinggalmu kan dekat, hyung," jawab Daehyun.

"Lagipula siapa yang sudi menculik rusa raksasa sepertimu?" tambah Chanyeol.

Luhan semakin pundung saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Kajja kita pulang. Nyonya Byun pasti sudah menunggu," tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Baekhyun dan dengan cepat membawa Baekhyun pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan Daehyun.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau tidak boleh bertindak seenaknya. Aku duluan yang mengajaknya pulang!" teriak Daehyun kepada punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"Percuma kau berteriak tanpa berusaha," cibir Luhan yang melihat motor Chanyeol keluar area sekolah.

"Aisssh..." desis Daehyun.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Daehyun yang melihat Luhan merengut.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati," gumam Luhan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya! Memangnya yang kurasakan sekarang apa?" protes Daehyun tak terima.

"Daehyun-ah, kau harus mengantarkanku pulang," kata Luhan tiba-tiba menatap Daehyun dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Mwo? Shireo! Tawaranku tidak berlaku untukmu, hyung," tolak Daehyun seraya berjalan menuju parkiran meninggalkan Luhan.

"Ayolah... Kau tega namja secantik aku pulang sendirian?" Luhan mengikuti Daehyun.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Lagipula aku tidak mau besok mendapat tatapan membunuh dari kekasih albinomu. Aku masih ingin hidup dan mendapatkan cinta Baekhyunnie," kata Daehyun tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"Sehun tidak akan tahu. Hey, aku masih lajang jadi bebas dengan siapapun. Dan sepertinya kau harus mengubur keinginanmu yang terakhir,"

"Apa?" Daehyun berbalik dan memelototi Luhan.

"A-ani," kata Luhan segera karena mencium hawa menyeramkan.

Daehyun tidak memedulikan Luhan dan menaiki motornya. Luhan yang melihat Daehyun akan menyalakan mesin motornya segera naik ke jok belakang.

"Ya! Hyung! Siapa yang menyuruhmu naik?"

"Apartemenku sepuluh kompleks dari sini. Cepatlah," perintah Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku sopirmu?"

"Cepat jalan," perintah Luhan lagi.

Dengan hati dongkol dan tidak ikhlas Daehyun menjalankan motornya. Dia merutuk dalam hati, 'rusa sialan'.

...

...

...

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Baekhyun seraya memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan aneh. Namun namja mungil itu tak peduli dan terus berontak.

"Baekki, diamlah. Kalau kau terus memberontak kita dalam bahaya," ucap Chanyeol sesabar mungkin. Jujur saja bahwa dia kewalahan dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang ekstrim karena itu menganggu konsentrasinya menyetir.

_CIIIITTT_

Chanyeol mengerem motornya tiba-tiba tatkala hampir menabrak seekor kucing yang sedang menyeberang. Untung ia berhenti tepat waktu sehingga kucing itu tidak menemui ajalnya dan langsung berlari menjauh.

"Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung," maki Baekhyun.

"Ini karena ulahmu," kata Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Ia langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Mwo? Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan nada tinggi.

"A-ani.. bukan begitu maksudk – Baekki kau mau ke mana?" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba ketika melihat Baekhyun turun dari motornya dan berjalan menjauh dengan cepat. Chanyeol dengan segera turun dan mengejar Baekhyun.

"Baekki, dengarkan aku dulu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya.. aku hanya –" Chanyeol bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan.

"Hanya apa?" Baekhyun berbalik tiba-tiba menghadap Chanyeol. Otomatis Chanyeol juga berhenti.

Namja jangkung itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"A-aku hanya reflek. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu. Kumohon jangan marah dan pulanglah denganku," bujuk Chanyeol.

"Shireo," kata Baekhyun singkat dan kembali berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol hendak mengejar Baekhyun lagi tapi namja mungil tersebut sudah terlanjur menaiki taksi. Chanyeol yang tengah frustasi menendang kaleng kosong di dekat kakinya.

"YA! Siapa yang melemparku dengan kaleng?"

Mendengar suara asing yang sedang marah karena terkena kaleng kosong hasil tendangannya, Chanyeol pun dengan segera menaiki motornya dan melaju cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

...

...

...

_Drrtt.. Drrtt..._

"Yeoboseyo,"

"_Sehun-ah, sampai kapan kau di dalam? Aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam setelah kau mengirim pesan bahwa kau berada di apartemen Luhan,"_

Sehun mendengus dan melirik pintu di depannya sekilas.

"Sebentar, hyung. Luhan hyung belum datang. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya,"

"_Lalu sampai kapan kau menunggu? Kau bisa menelpon atau mengirim pesan padanya, kan?"_

"Tidak bisa. Luhan hyung tidak mau mengangkat panggilanku dan membalas pesanku," jawab Sehun sendu.

"_Kalian bertengkar?"_

"Tidak," ia yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Luhan.

"_Lalu? Ah.. Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti. Sekarang keluarlah,"_

"Tapi hyung –"

"_Dalam lima menit kau tak juga keluar, aku akan meninggalkanmu,"_

"Aish.. Arraseo arraseo,"

Sehun memutus sambungan dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Sebelum pergi ia menatap pintu apartemen Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya.

...

...

...

"Gomawo, Daehyun-ah. Kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Luhan seraya mencubit gemas pipi Daehyun.

"Aish.. hyung, kau menggelikan," Daehyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah akibat cubitan Luhan.

"Sekali lagi gomawo. Besok aku akan mentraktirmu," ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Daehyun dan masuk ke gedung apartemen.

"Sunbae, apa yang sunbae lakukan di sini?"

Daehyun tersentak ketika sosok namja putih pucat tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"S-Sehun-ah.. A-aku sedang.."

Daehyun bingung mau menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia menjawab jujur sedang mengantarkan Luhan karena ia lihat di balik pot besar Luhan tengah memelototinya sembari menyilangkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir. Tentu ia tahu apa yang dimaksud namja cantik itu.

"Aku kebetulan lewat di sini ketika ponselku berbunyi. Aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengangkat panggilan," bohong Daehyun. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak terlihat gugup karena tengah berbohong.

Sehun menatapnya curiga. Namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bye," pamit Daehyun segera karena walau bagaimanapun tatapan Sehun terlihat tajam. Sebelum kebohongannya terbongkar lebih baik ia menyelamatkan diri.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu kemudian berjalan menuju mobil Kris yang terparkir di seberang gedung apartemen.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, hyung," ucap Sehun setelah masuk ke mobil.

Kris mengangguk kemudian menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi area apartemen Luhan, membelah kota Seoul yang ramai di malam hari.

"Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalanan di depannya.

Sehun berpikir sejenak sebelum bercerita. Ia pikir curhat kepada Kris tidaklah buruk. Mungkin hyungnya itu bisa membantu. Sehun mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin siang dimana ia dan Luhan tidak sengaja berciuman. Dilanjutkan dengan sepanjang hari tadi dimana Luhan menghindarinya.

"Jadi karena itu Luhan tidak mau bertemu denganmu?" tanya Kris disertai kekehan. Ia tak habis pikir ternyata Luhan masih sepolos dulu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, hyung? Apa menurutmu Luhan hyung marah padaku?" tanya Sehun meminta pendapat.

"Kupikir Luhan hanya malu. Dia tidak mungkin marah padamu. Ia mungkin butuh waktu untuk menetralkan rasa malunya. Beri dia waktu untuk sendiri. Setelah stabil baru kau boleh menemuinya," saran Kris.

"Apa akan berhasil?" tanya Sehun tak yakin.

"Kau meragukanku? Hey, kau lupa aku ini sahabat lama Luhan? Ia memang orang yang seperti itu. Ia sangat sensitif. Jadi kusarankan kau berhati-hati jika berinteraksi dengannya," kata Kris. Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara hingga mereka sampai di apartemen.

...

...

...

Seorang namja mungil menggeliat pelan dalam tidur nyenyaknya ketika mendengar ketukan bertubi-tubi di pintu kamarnya. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah bantal.

"Honey, bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi," seru suara di luar sana.

"Baekhyun masih mengantuk, eomma.." lenguh Baekhyun dengan suara khas bangun tidurnya. Padahal sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya bangun.

"Sudah pukul setengah enam, honey. Bangunlah. Chanyeol menunggumu di bawah,"

"Masih pagi, eomma.. Baek – MWO? CHANYEOL?!"

Seketika mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar dan rasa mengantuknya lenyap seutuhnya.

"Iya, jangan biarkan dia menunggu lama. Cepatlah mandi dan turun. Kita sarapan bersama," ucap nyonya Byun sebelum meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

"Untuk apa tiang itu kesini?" monolog Baekhyun.

Dengan malas namja mungil itu menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

...

...

...

Baekhyun sudah berseragam rapi sambil menenteng ranselnya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada eomma, appa, dan Chanyeol. Dapat ia lihat Chanyeol tengah mengobrol hangat dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol tanpa berkata-kata. Hanya itulah kursi yang tersisa, jadi terpaksa ia duduk di situ.

"Wajahmu lesu sekali, nak. Kau belum memakai eyeliner?" tanya tuan Byun berusaha menahan senyumnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi. Moodnya sedang buruk hari ini karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Chanyeol, makanlah yang banyak. Kau terlihat sangat kurus. Eomma khawatir kau tidak makan dengan baik selama tidak tinggal bersama orangtuamu," ucap nyonya Byun seraya mengoleskan selai coklat pada selembar roti tawar dan memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Gomawo, ahjumma," ucap Chanyeol.

"Hey hey.. sudah eomma bilang jangan memanggil ahjumma,"

"Ne, eomma,"

"Kalau kau memanggil dengan ahjumma sekali lagi, tanggal pernikahan kalian akan dipercepat," ucap nyonya Byun seraya memandang kedua anak yang memakai seragam sama.

"MWO?" respon Baekhyun memang tidak pernah biasa. Apalagi dengan suara cetar membahananya yang terkadang dapat menulikan telinga mendadak.

"Eomma hanya bercanda, honey. Lagipula kalian masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Kita pikirkan hal itu nanti jika kalian sudah lulus," kata nyonya Byun dengan santai tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari anak semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam menahan senyum.

"Appa berangkat dulu ya. Baekki kau berangkat dengan Chanyeol," ucap tuan Byun ketika Baekhyun ikut appanya berdiri.

"Chanyeol, appa titip anak appa padamu. Laporkan saja pada kami jika dia nakal," ucap tuan Byun seraya melirik Baekhyun yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baik, abeoji," kata Chanyeol patuh. Namja itu membungkukkan badannya ketika tuan Byun mulai beranjak.

"Eomma, Baekki berangkat sekarang," kata Baekhyun setelah meminum habis susunya.

"Ne, hati-hati,"

"Chanyeol nanti akan mengantarnya pulang, eomma," kata Chanyeol tanpa memedulikan death glare yang dilayangkan Baekhyun.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Jadi eomma tak perlu khawatir. Oke, hati-hati di jalan. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan," ucap nyonya Byun.

"Eomma, kami hanya pergi ke sekolah bukan berkencan," protes Baekhyun yang tak terima dengan ucapan eommanya.

"Jika ingin berkencan lain kali saja. Sekarang kalian harus sekolah," kata nyonya Byun tak mengindahkan protes anaknya. Sepertinya wanita paruh baya ini salah menangkap maksud anaknya.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Sebelum menyusul Baekhyun, Chanyeol membungkuk hormat kepada nyonya Byun.

...

...

...

Sepanjang perjalanan tadi Baekhyun tutup mulut tak berbicara apapun karena takut terlambat. Baru sampai di parkiran ia mulai mengoceh.

"Untuk apa tadi kau menjemputku? Kau ingin mengambil hati orangtuaku supaya aku setuju berangkat denganmu?" omel Baekhyun seraya berjalan mendahului Chanyeol.

"Kau masih marah?" tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan yang ditodongkan Baekhyun padanya ia malah balik bertanya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan terus berjalan di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku mengaku salah. Jadi kumohon maafkan aku," Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah. Jika ia terus bersikeras mengatakan tidak sengaja, Baekhyun tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar bahwa kau memang salah," ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Namja itu berkata masih tetap dalam posisinya membelakangi Chanyeol dan kaki yang tak berhenti melangkah.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah berbinar.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya," jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Ayolah, bukankah aku sudah minta maaf? Aku –"

"Chanyeol oppa!"

Seseorang, tunggu! Bukan hanya seorang, melainkan beberapa yeoja meneriakkan namanya dan menghampirinya. Chanyeol yang sudah terkepung tidak dapat berbuat apapun lagi. Ia melihat diantara kerumunan gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya, Baekhyun sudah berjalan semakin jauh dari pandangan matanya. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sudah biasa paginya seperti ini. Hal ini adalah sarapannya di sekolah.

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah. Ia menengok ke belakang dan melihat namja yang sedari tadi mengejarnya tengah dikerumuni para yeoja.

"Huh, dasar," gerutunya.

Ia pun hendak melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas yang sempat tertunda. Dalam hati ia mengumpati Chanyeol dengan segala makiannya.

Namun saat ia berbalik, ia dikejutkan oleh seonggok daging berkulit putih pucat yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari. Kini mereka berdua telah berdiri berhadapan. Membuat namja mungil itu tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"S-Sehun-ah.. Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Baekhyun seraya mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya seperti mau lepas karena saking terkejutnya.

"Mianhae, hyung. Apa aku boleh minta bantuan?" tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa sehingga tidak menunjukkan raut bersalahnya.

"Apa?"

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kupikir Luhan hyung masih belum mau bertemu denganku. Jadi kutitipkan itu untuk Luhan hyung," ucap Sehun tersenyum tipis sekali. Baekhyun tahu kenapa Sehun tersenyum karena namja itu menyebut nama Luhan.

"Baiklah," kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Gomawo, hyung," ucap Sehun sebelum beranjak dari tempat berpijaknya.

Baru kali ini Baekhyun diajak bicara oleh Sehun. Itupun karena Luhan. Jika tidak, maka Sehun tidak akan pernah bicara padanya. Ia merasa beruntung berteman dengan Luhan. Yah, walaupun tak dianggap apa-apa oleh Sehun. Tapi ia merasa senang.

Namja mungil itupun kembali melanjutkan acara berjalannya yang sempat tertunda lagi. Sudah hampir masuk, ia terpaksa tidak memakai eyeliner lagi hari ini. Ia bertekad besok akan memakai eyeliner yang lebih tebal dari biasanya.

...

...

...

...

...

**^_T to the B to the C_^**

* * *

**Big Thanks To:**

**HunHanLoverz | Dasha Kim | Rnine21 | biyachan | followbaek | meliarisky7 | Tabifangirl | Baekhyunniee | rizqibilla | sarymaryani48 | Guest | rachel suliss** | **Maple fujoshi2309 | ChanBaekLuv**

**Gomawo buat yang udah review,, maaf nggak bisa bales satu-satu,,**

**Buat yang minta sweet moment ChanBaek bersabar dulu ya.. Baekki orangnya nggak peka, dia butuh waktu buat jatuh cinta sama Yeol coz Yeol nya juga nggak sweet #plakk**

**Buat yang minta HunHan jadian, kayaknya juga harus bersabar,, author sengaja emang bikin mereka ngegantung, hehe.. tapi mereka saling mencintai kok dan Luhan nggak akan berpaling karena kelemotan Sehun..**

**Author jahat ya? Banget #tawasetan**

**Okeh, semoga kalian nggak bosan nunggu..**

**next chap kalo review mencapai 100 ya,, hehe**

**See you on next chap :)**

**R n R juseyo~ ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 7)**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**And Other (Find by yourself)**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? **

* * *

**^_Author's POV_^**

Dua namja berperawakan mungil dan berwajah imut serta cantik tengah duduk bersebelahan di bangku di dalam kelas. Salah satu namja yang bermata rusa sedang memakan coklat sampai mulutnya belepotan, sedangkan namja yang lain sibuk mengamati bungkus coklat milik namja bermata rusa tersebut.

"Tidak ada tulisan apa-apa," gumam Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kau mencari apa?" tanya Luhan masih mengemut coklatnya.

"Mungkin saja dia memberi pesan di bungkus ini berhubung ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku saat memberikannya," jawab Baekhyun.

"Pesan apa?"

"Tentu saja pesan untukmu. Siapa lagi?" sungut Baekhyun karena Luhan begitu LoLa alias Loading Lama.

"Coklat ini enak sekali. Sehunnie memang yang terbaik. Kalau kau mau ambil saja," kata Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada coklat yang dipujanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Bagaimana kalau Sehun memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam coklat itu yang menyebabkan pengonsumsinya jatuh cinta padanya? Kau mau kalau aku jatuh cinta pada Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba menguji Luhan. Padahal sebenarnya ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Sehun tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan.

"Hahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sehunnie tidak akan melakukan itu," kata Luhan disertai tawanya.

"Hmm... Coklat ini enak sekali," kata seorang namja yang dengan lancangnya mengambil salah satu coklat Luhan di dalam kotak.

"YA! Jung Daehyun! Kenapa kau mengambil coklatku? Aku bilang akan mentraktirmu, bukan memberimu coklat," omel Luhan. Sedangkan Daehyun hanya nyengir tidak merasa bersalah.

"Gomawo, hyung. Nanti kau masih harus mentraktirku," kata Daehyun.

"Hai, Baekhyunnie," sapa Daehyun tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam nan imut Luhan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi.

Saat Luhan hendak mengomel lagi tiba-tiba guru matematika -Cho seonsaengnim- datang dan membuat seisi kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi bungkam begitupun dengan Luhan. Daehyun pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Xi Luhan," panggil Cho seonsaengnim. Luhan mendongak dan menatap Cho seonsaengnim.

"Kau mau mengikuti pelajaran dengan mulut belepotan seperti itu?"

Seisi kelas memandangi Luhan dan mereka menahan tawa saat mendapati Luhan yang bahkan lebih lucu daripada badut.

"Saya izin ke kamar mandi, saem," izin Luhan dengan segera berlari keluar kelas.

Cho seonsaengnim geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Cepat buka buku kalian halaman 231," ucap Cho seonsaengnim yang membuat murid-muridnya langsung patuh.

...

...

...

Saat ini tiga namja manis tengah berjalan menuju kantin. Mereka adalah Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Daehyun. Karena Luhan kemarin berjanji pada Daehyun untuk mentraktir namja itu, jadi ia ikut bersamanya dan Baekhyun.

Saat mencapai pintu kantin tiba-tiba Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun dan Daehyun otomatis ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku mau ke kamar mandi," kata Luhan terlihat buru-buru. Namja cantik itupun segera melesat meninggalkan kantin.

Alhasil Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang bertugas memilih kursi untuk mereka.

...

...

...

"Hey, Sehun. Tadi aku melihat rusamu," kata Jongin disela-sela makannya. Ia memberitahu Sehun yang duduk membelakangi pintu kantin.

"Dimana?" tanya Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk untuk meraih makanannya.

"Di pintu masuk," jawab Jongin seraya menunjuk pintu. Sehun pun menoleh.

"Itu Baekhyun hyung, bukan Luhan hyung," kata Sehun yang memang di tempat yang ditunjuk Jongin hanya ada Baekhyun bukan Luhan.

"Tadi memang ada Luhan hyung. Ia langsung pergi ketika melihat ke arah sini," jelas Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Ia paham mungkin Luhan pergi karena ada dirinya di sini.

"Hai, adik adik,"

Sebuah suara bass menginterupsi lamunan Sehun. Sehun dan Jongin mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara.

"Chanyeol hyung, duduklah," kata Jongin ramah.

"Gomawo," ucap Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun.

Mengapa ia memilih duduk di samping Sehun? Karena kursi itu menghadap langsung ke meja yang ditempati Baekhyun. Jadi ia bisa melihat pujaan hatinya tersebut.

"Mian menganggu. Aku kehabisan tempat duduk," kata Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Tidak perlu sungkan kepada kami," kata Jongin. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada kalian," kata Chanyeol sebelum menyantap makanannya.

Sehun dan Jongin menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Menurut kalian Baekhyun itu bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memandang Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun hyung manis tapi menurutku masih lebih manis Kyungsoo hyung," jawab Jongin.

"Baekhyun hyung cantik tapi menurutku masih lebih cantik Luhan hyung," jawab Sehun.

"Menurutku Baekhyun itu manis dan cantik melebihi Kyungsoo dan Luhan," kata Chanyeol tak terima.

"Selera setiap orang berbeda, hyung," kata Jongin menatap malas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau benar menyukai Baekhyun hyung, hyung?" tanya Sehun. Jongin ikut menatap Chanyeol.

Namja jangkung itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ditatap oleh dua hoobae bermata tajam membuatnya salah tingkah. Namun mata Chanyeol yang sudah besar tiba-tiba membulat kala melihat pujaan hatinya di seberang sana begitu dekat dengan namja di sampingnya. Dengan hati dongkol ia berdiri dan menghampiri meja Baekhyun. Saat ia hampir mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi depan Baekhyun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Maaf, tapi itu tempatku," kata Luhan.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana," Chanyeol menunjuk kursi di samping kursi tujuannya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol langsung mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi tujuannya. Luhan mendengus kesal dan terpaksa duduk di kursi depan Daehyun.

"Dasar licik," gerutu Luhan.

Namun Chanyeol tidak peduli dan lebih memilih memandang Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun pun segera mengalihkan pandangan pada makanannya. Chanyeol melirik Daehyun sekilas dan dapat ia lihat raut kekesalan di wajah namja itu.

"Luhan hyung, kau harus membayar ini semua," kata Daehyun menunjuk beberapa piring makanan yang telah kosong di meja.

"Apa kau makan sebanyak itu?" tanya Luhan curiga. Daehyun mengangguk.

"Kau gila? Kau mau menguras dompetku?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Mumpung gratis jadi aku makan banyak," kata Daehyun santai.

"Kau pikir aku mau membayar itu semua?" Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memberitahu Sehun tentang yang kemarin bahwa aku –"

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau menang. Puas?" kata Luhan segera tak ingin seseorang mendengar apa yang Daehyun katakan. Dan ia lebih memilih menyerah daripada Sehun tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa kemarin Daehyun mengantarnya pulang. Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, tapi berhubung Daehyun orangnya cukup licik bisa saja namja itu mengatakan hal lain yang tidak terjadi.

Walaupun perdebatan Luhan dan Daehyun cukup memekakkan telinga, tapi tidak menganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun. Luhan melirik Chanyeol dan terlintas ide jahil di otak pintarnya.

"Kalian berdua sangat serasi," ucap Luhan seraya memandangi Baekhyun dan Daehyun bergantian. Chanyeol menatap Luhan tak suka.

"Luhan-ah, lihatlah di belakangmu ada apa," kata Chanyeol dengan raut seriusnya seolah-olah melihat hantu.

Dengan polosnya Luhan mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang manik rusanya langsung bertemu dengan mata sipit Sehun. Namja cantik itu segera memutus kontak dengan namja pucat yang masih menatapnya itu.

Chanyeol menahan tawa melihatnya. Ia berhasil mengerjai Luhan yang tadi mengerjainya.

"Baekhyunnie, ada sesuatu di bibirmu," ucap Daehyun. Tangan namja itu meraih tisu dan hendak menghapus noda di tepi bibir Baekhyun namun tisu tersebut direbut oleh Chanyeol. Alhasil Chanyeol lah yang menghapus noda itu. Daehyun pundung seketika dan menatap sengit Chanyeol.

"Apakah diantara kalian tidak ada yang bersedia membersihkan bibirku?" tanya Luhan seraya menunjuk saus yang belepotan di bibirnya, memecah aura mencekam diantara Chanyeol dan Daehyun.

Chanyeol merasa pertanyaan Luhan ambigu. Ia pun berinisiatif mengerjai namja cantik itu lagi. Ia menyeringai.

"Aku bersedia," ucap Chanyeol. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan membuat Luhan mematung. Baekhyun yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan.

'Apa Chanyeol mau menciumku? Eotteoke?' batin Luhan.

Dengan reflek Luhan menutup matanya.

"EHEM," sebuah deheman keras seketika menghentikan aksi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Di meja tak jauh dari meja mereka, Sehun berdiri dengan menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Perlu diketahui walaupun Sehun mengikuti saran kakaknya untuk menjauh dari Luhan sementara tapi namja itu tak pernah luput memerhatikan Luhan.

"Aku tidak berniat apapun, sungguh. Kenapa dia protektif sekali?" gumam Chanyeol. Wajah Luhan memerah.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Baekhyun juga menatap tajam pada Chanyeol. Entah kenapa namja itu tak suka walaupun niat Chanyeol hanya bercanda. Namja itupun berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa suara.

"Baekhyunnie," panggil Daehyun hendak berdiri dan menyusul Baekhyun. Namun niatnya terhenti saat Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Kau di sini saja," kata Luhan menarik tangan Daehyun untuk kembali duduk. Dengan enggan Daehyun kembali duduk. Luhan menyuruh Daehyun tetap tinggal karena ia tidak ingin sendiri karena bisa-bisa Sehun menghampirinya yang belum siap bertemu namja itu .

"Kau sebaiknya menjauh dari Baekhyun untuk sementara kalau tidak ingin Baekhyun menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol," nasihat Luhan.

Daehyun ingat tantangan itu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin mengejar cintanya.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya patah hati," gumam Daehyun.

"Memangnya yang kurasakan sekarang apa?" sahut Luhan. Namja cantik itu meraih tisu dan membersihkan bibirnya yang masih belepotan saus.

...

...

...

"Baekhyunnie, tunggu aku!" seru Chanyeol mengejar langkah cepat Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menggubris dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Baekhyunnie, dengarkan penjelasanku," Chanyeol kini telah sampai tepat di belakang Baekhyun.

"Jangan bicara padaku,"

"Chanyeol oppa!"

Chanyeol yang melihat para yeoja berlari kecil di belakangnya langsung panik seketika. Ia pun segera meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menarik namja itu lari bersamanya.

"Chanyeol oppa, tunggu kami!" teriak para fangirl Chanyeol berlari mengejarnya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa pasrah Chanyeol mengajaknya berlari menghindari fangirl itu karena tenaganya tidak lebih kuat dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menariknya untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu ruang kesehatan.

"YA! Kenapa kau mengajakku lari bersamamu? Kau gila, hah?"

Setelah menyelesaikan makiannya, mulut Baekhyun dibekap oleh Chanyeol menggunakan tangan untuk menyuruhnya diam. Terdengar suara para fangirl tersebut yang kehilangan jejak Chanyeol di depan ruang kesehatan. Mereka pun kembali berlari meninggalkan ruang kesehatan karena mengira Chanyeol tidak ada di sana.

Setelah para fangirl itu pergi Chanyeol bernapas lega.

"Mmpphh.."

Chanyeol menunduk dan lupa kalau dia belum melepas tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Mian," ucap Chanyeol dengan tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun menatapnya malas. Namja itu berjalan melewati Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan namun Chanyeol segera mencegahnya.

"Ya! Biarkan aku pergi," berontak Baekhyun.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku,"

"Aish.. Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu,"

"Baekhyunnie, aku –"

"Ehem,"

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan kata-katanya tatkala seseorang di dalam ruang kesehatan berdeham. Ia menoleh takut-takut dan mendapati petugas kesehatan menatapnya penuh amarah karena sudah menganggu ketenangan para pasien di dalam ruangan.

Dengan penuh rasa bersalah Chanyeol minta maaf seraya membungkukkan badan. Setelah itu ia segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Baekhyun menyentakkan dengan keras tangan Chanyeol yang mengenggam tangannya. Namun percuma karena tenaganya tak lebih kuat dari namja jangkung tersebut.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Ia menumpukan kedua tangan di bahu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali saat Chanyeol menatapnya serius.

"Baekki, aku tak bermaksud melakukan apa-apa pada Luhan. Lagipula aku tidak gila melakukan hal itu di depan Sehun. Niatku hanya bercanda," jelas Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?" ketus Baekhyun. Namun dari hati yang paling dalam Baekhyun senang mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Kau cemburu bukan?" goda Chanyeol seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Percaya diri sekali. Minggir!" Baekhyun melepas pegangan tangan Chanyeol dari bahunya. Setelah itu namja tersebut berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

Mengetahui hal itu, Chanyeol segera menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekki, tunggu aku!"

...

...

...

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanya Baekhyun kesal karena sedari tadi Chanyeol selalu mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengikuti Baekki kemanapun," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku ada rapat OSIS, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Hah? A-apa?"

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari sekarang mereka telah sampai di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang enggan untuk masuk karena dia bukan anggota OSIS.

"Sepertinya kau harus meninggalkannya, tuan Park. Kami ada rapat bulanan," ucap Suho yang telah berdiri di depan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku akan pergi," akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah dan memutuskan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk sementara.

Saat hendak berjalan menuju kelas, tiba-tiba namja jangkung tersebut berhenti. Ia menepuk jidatnya.

"Astaga, hari ini kan ada latihan,"

Setelah bermonolog ria, ia segera melangkahkan kaki menuju lapangan indoor, tempat dimana mungkin teman-teman satu timnya sudah menunggu karena jadwal latihan dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu.

...

...

...

Luhan membuka sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda berukuran sedang yang baru didapatnya ketika membuka lokernya. Ia menarik secarik kertas yang menempel di balik tutup kotak tersebut.

'_Aku akan senang jika besok melihat Luhannie hyung memasang gantungan rusa ini di tas ^_^'_

Luhan tersenyum setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Tanpa tanda pengenal apapun ia tahu siapa yang memberikannya gantungan kunci rusa berwarna senada dengan kotak yang membungkusnya karena ia sangat hafal tulisan tangan tersebut.

"Ciyee yang dapat hadiah dari cacar," seru Woohyun yang mengintip isi dari kotak yang ada di meja Luhan.

"Cacar?"

"Calon pacar," kata Woohyun disertai tawanya.

Luhan langsung memukul kepala Woohyun menggunakan penggaris yang kebetulan ada di mejanya.

"Aww! Kenapa kau memukulku, hyung? Bukankah aku benar?" Woohyun mengaduh kesakitan karena dipukul Luhan menggunakan penggaris besi.

"Kau masih ada urusan denganku dan sekarang membuat masalah lagi. Hey! Jangan lari kau!" teriak Luhan ketika Woohyun telah berlari keluar dari kelas. Luhan segera mengejar Woohyun dengan membawa penggaris besinya.

"NAM WOOHYUN! JANGAN KABUR DARIKU!" teriak Luhan yang menggema di sepanjang koridor. Kakinya berlari mengejar Woohyun di depannya.

Semua siswa siswi melihat itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka Luhan yang lemah lembut bisa berteriak seperti itu. Mereka yang berpikiran begitu tentu bukan teman sekelas Luhan. Semua teman sekelas Luhan sudah biasa dengan kelakuan Luhan yang seperti itu.

Woohyun terus berlari menghindari rusa mengamuk. Di depannya kini ada lapangan indoor dan tak ada jalan lain. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

_BRAAKK_

Para siswa yang tergabung dalam tim basket sontak terkejut ketika pintu lapangan tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seseorang dengan keras. Mereka melihat sang pelaku dengan tatapan heran.

Woohyun membelalakkan mata tak percaya ketika menyadari lapangan tersebut tidaklah sepi. Ia tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehehe... Mian, aku sedang dikejar ru –"

"NAM WOOHYUN!"

_BRAAKK_

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu didorong dengan tidak elitnya. Suasana hening seketika. Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan bersuara karena di dalam lapangan tersebut memang tidak ada jangkrik.

Reaksi Luhan tak jauh berbeda dengan Woohyun. Hanya saja ia tidak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal menggunakan tangan melainkan penggaris yang dipegangnya. Luhan memandang ke sekeliling lapangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Semua anggota tim basket memerhatikannya, termasuk...

"Luhan hyung?"

Inilah yang Luhan hindari. Mata Sehun menatap lurus ke arahnya membuat Luhan salah tingkah.

"M-mian menganggu kalian. Aku hanya ingin mengejar anak nakal ini," ucap Luhan seraya menunjuk Woohyun.

"Silahkan lanjutkan latihannya," Luhan tersenyum manis sekali membuat Sehun tak berkedip meskipun Jongin menginjak kakinya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku," Luhan berbisik tajam kepada Woohyun membuat namja itu bergidik.

Luhan menyeret Woohyun keluar dari lapangan indoor karena ingin segera lepas dari tatapan memikat Sehun.

Selama perjalanan di koridor dengan menyeret Woohyun menggunakan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang penggaris, Luhan terus mengoceh.

"Dengar, Nam Woohyun! Kau harus melaksanakan piketku selama dua minggu, menyikat sepatuku selama dua minggu, dan –"

"Hyung, kau pikir aku budakmu? Aku tidak mau!" sela Woohyun.

Luhan memukulkan penggaris besinya pada lengan Woohyun membuat Woohyun merintih kesakitan.

"Kau harus mau!" Luhan menatap tajam Woohyun.

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" protes Woohyun.

"Karena kau sudah dua kali membuatku malu di depan Sehun,"

"Hyung, itu salahmu sendiri. Tentang ciuman itu aku hanya menyuruhmu di pipi. Dan tentang yang tadi, kau sendiri yang mengejarku padahal aku tidak menyuruhmu mengikutiku," Woohyun membela diri.

"Tapi tetap saja ini semua gara-gara kau!"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Woohyun segera melepaskan tangan Luhan dari lengannya dan berlari cepat menjauh dari Luhan.

"NAM WOOHYUN! JANGAN LARI!"

Dan terjadilah lagi aksi kejar-kejaran antara Luhan dan Woohyun.

...

...

...

Latihan basket baru saja selesai. Semua anak sudah keluar. Di lapangan hanya tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, tentang kejadian di kantin tadi aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa pada Luhan. Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Chanyeol pada Sehun sedang yang membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia merasa bersalah pada namja pucat tersebut dan tak ingin Sehun mengira ia merebut Luhan darinya.

"Arraseo. Aku tidak marah padamu, hyung," ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi kau juga jangan marah pada Luhan. Dia tak tahu apapun,"

"Aku tidak akan bisa marah pada Luhan hyung,"

Chanyeol lega karena Sehun tidak marah padanya. Setidaknya ia tidak akan mendapat tatapan tajam membunuh milik Sehun lagi. Ia tahu Sehun sangat posesif pada Luhan. Semua orang yang berani mendekati Luhan akan berurusan dengan pangeran es tersebut, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya karena Baekhyun adalah sahabat dekat Luhan.

"Dan mengenai Woohyun kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kudengar mereka selalu bertengkar karena Woohyun suka menganggu Luhan. Mereka sudah seperti kucing dan anjing," jelas Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol membuat Sehun agar tidak mudah cemburu, entah apa tujuannya.

"Hyung sekarang dekat dengan Baekhyun hyung, kan?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tentunya Baekhyun hyung sering bersama Luhan hyung. Aku hanya ingin titip salam untuk Luhan hyung," ucap Sehun. Lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," pamit Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

Dan mereka pun berpisah di depan pintu lapangan indoor.

...

...

...

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini sampai di sini. Jika ada pertanyaan kalian bisa langsung menghubungiku. Selamat sore," Suho sang ketua OSIS mengakhiri rapat bulanan kali ini.

Baekhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya karena satu jam lamanya tidak bergerak di kursinya. Setelah berpamitan dengan semua rekannya, namja mungil tersebut keluar dari ruang OSIS. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki keluar ia sudah disuguhi dengan tiang listrik yang melemparkan senyum ke arahnya. Ia pun mendengus dan mengabaikan tiang listrik tersebut.

"Baekhyunnie, tunggu!" Chanyeol berseru dan mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada eomma dan appamu untuk mengantarmu pulang," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku mau mengambil tas dulu," alasan Baekhyun karena ia ingin kabur dari tiang listrik tersebut.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengambilkannya," Chanyeol menunjukkan tas Baekhyun yang ada di sebelah tangannya.

"Oh, bagus," cibir Baekhyun. Ia tidak ingin berdebat karena lelah selepas rapat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun hanya pasrah diantar oleh Chanyeol. Ada baiknya juga karena ia tidak perlu lelah berjalan lalu menunggu bus berhenti di halte.

"Ya! Itu bukan jalan menuju rumahku," teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengan arah rumahnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kata Chanyeol santai.

"Tapi eomma sudah menungguku," protes Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah minta izin kepada kedua orangtuamu,"

Baekhyun bungkam, merasa tidak dapat melawan lagi. Akhirnya ia pun pasrah. Ia tidak mungkin nekat akan melompat tiba-tiba dari motor. Ia masih ingin meraih mimpinya menjadi penyanyi dan membangun pabrik eyeliner.

...

...

...

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tidak sabaran saat duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu. Ia tengah menunggu Chanyeol membeli tiket. Ya, mereka sekarang berada di bioskop. Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun masuk walau awalnya namja mungil itu tidak mau. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Apapun akan ia lakukan termasuk menggendong Baekhyun dari lantai dasar sampai ke lantai empat.

Chanyeol kembali dengan dua lembar tiket, dua bungkus popcorn, dan dua gelas minuman dingin. Baekhyun yang melihat itu segera merebut popcorn dan gelas yang menjadi bagiannya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit tidak tega melihat namja itu kewalahan membawa sebanyak itu.

Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang masih tetap di tempatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. Ia menghitung dalam hati.

'Hana,'

'Dul,'

'Set,'

Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih setia di tempat semula dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Kita duduk di kursi nomer berapa?"

...

...

...

"Bukankah film tadi bagus, Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Kau mau membuat jantungku lepas mendadak dengan menyuguhi film horor seperti itu?" kesal Baekhyun.

"Mian. Habisnya kau tidak menjawab ketika aku bertanya apa film kesukaanmu. Jadinya kupilih film horor kesukaanku," kata Chanyeol.

Dalam hati Baekhyun membatin bahwa Chanyeol sangat tidak romantis mengajak namja semanis dirinya menonton film horor. Padahal awalnya ia mengira Chanyeol akan mengajaknya menonton film romance mengingat Chanyeol sepertinya menyukai dirinya. Alhasil Baekhyun setia menutup mata selama film tersebut berlangsung.

"Cepat antar aku pulang," kata Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai di parkiran dan namja itu langsung menaiki motor Chanyeol.

"Baekki tidak mau makan dulu?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Aku mau makan di rumah saja. Kajja, aku lelah,"

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun menaiki motornya.

Padahal Chanyeol berencana ingin makan malam di luar dengan Baekhyun, tapi melihat raut kelelahan di wajah namja manis itu membuatnya tak tega jika harus memaksanya lagi.

'Mungkin lain kali,' batin Chanyeol.

Namja jangkung tersebut menjalankan motornya membelah keramaian kota Seoul di malam hari. Pemandangan malam kota Seoul benar-benar indah. Ia selalu senang melihat pemandangan malam Seoul. Apalagi dengan adanya namja manis di belakangnya sekarang membuat suasana hatinya semakin baik dan cerah.

...

...

...

Chanyeol memberhentikan motornya di depan pintu pagar rumah Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan pulas di punggungnya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur.

"Kau terlihat lebih manis jika seperti ini," gumamnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun karena namja itu kelihatan benar-benar kelelahan, akhirnya menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Ia tidak terlalu kesusahan karena Baekhyun sangatlah ringan. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk dan menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu.

"Astaga, Baekhyunnie," pekik nyonya Byun ketika melihat anaknya tidur sangat pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka di gendongan Chanyeol.

Nyonya Byun pun segera menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Sesampainya di kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjatuhkan pelan-pelan Baekhyun pada ranjangnya.

"Gomawo, Chanyeollie. Dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu," ucap nyonya Byun merasa bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, eomma. Chanyeol permisi," pamit Chanyeol.

Setelah menolak ajakan makan malam oleh nyonya Byun, Chanyeol menuju motornya di depan pagar.

"Hati-hati, Chanyeollie!" seru nyonya Byun seraya melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan balas melambai. Setelah itu namja tersebut menjalankan motornya menjauhi pekarangan rumah keluarga Byun.

...

...

...

...

...

**^_T_B_C_^**

* * *

**Big Thanks To:**

**Maple fujoshi2309 | Dasha Kim | followbaek | Taeminho597 | rizqibilla | Beechanie | Tabifangirl | HyunRa | Guest | Re-Panda68 | Rnine21 | Baekhyunniee | .58 | fanoy5 | nisanoli** **Special bubble | biezzle | oh luhan | Guest 2 | septhaca | Baekhyun Park | HunForHan |**

**Gomawo udah review :)**

* * *

**Pendek ya? Aku emang bikin per-chap kurang lebih 3000 kata biar nggak kepanjangan,, kalo kepanjangan ntar capek bacanya**

**aku minta maaf bikin hunhan gantung,, tapi nggak bermaksud gitu kok, kalo digantung ntar mati *abaikan***

**karna banyak yg minta chanbaek jadi dichap ini banyak chanbaek-nya,, mungkin chap depan atau depannya lagi hunhan bakal sweet"an lagi,, tapi hati" kalo baca, ntar diabetes *abaikan lagi***

**kira" siapa ya yg bakal jadian duluan? Ada yg bisa tebak?**

**Oh ya, mian update-nya agak telat karna aku sibuk ngurus pengisian bio universitas. Aku seneng banget akhirnya diterima di PTN favoritku! Perjuanganku belajar dan jauh" kesana nggak sia" :D #curcol**

**See you on next chap :)**

**R n R juseyo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 8)**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**And Other (Find by yourself)**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? **

* * *

**^_Author's POV_^**

Seorang namja manis nan cantik baru saja sampai di sekolah dan ia kini sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Tak sedikit para yeoja dan namja yang menyapanya di sepanjang koridor. Ia hanya membalas dengan tersenyum manis yang membuat penerima senyuman tersebut terserang diabetes mendadak.

"Sehun-ah!"

Tiba-tiba beberapa meter di depannya seorang namja berkulit tan memanggil nama seseorang yang membuat pipi putih Luhan –namja cantik itu- menjadi merah muda. Ia panik sendiri dan mengira Sehun ada di dekatnya. Namun mata namja tan tersebut terarah padanya dan namja itu berjalan ke arahnya yang semakin membuat Luhan bingung.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau diam saja ketika aku panggil?" ujar Jongin ketika sudah berada tepat di depan Luhan.

"Mian. Tapi aku Luhan, bukan Sehun," kata Luhan karena mungkin Jongin mengira ia adalah Sehun.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Jongin tak percaya.

Namja tan tersebut merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Kacamata. Ia langsung memakainya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Oh.. Haha.. Benar. Mianhae, hyung. Aku kira kau Sehun. Wajah kalian sangat mirip. Makanya aku kira Sehun mengalami penyusutan," kata Jongin kikuk.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan ketika mendengar kata 'penyusutan'.

"Ah, tidak. Kalau begitu aku duluan, hyung," pamit Jongin berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan berjalan.

"Luhan hyung!"

Belum sampai lima langkah, seseorang sudah membuatnya berhenti lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Jongin tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Dapat salam dari Sehun. Katanya ia merindukanmu," ucap Jongin dengan suara keras sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di koridor dapat mendengarnya.

Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas karena telinganya menangkap bisik-bisik dari para siswa siswi yang dilewatinya.

"Apa Luhan dan Sehun sudah menjalin hubungan?"

"Mereka dekat tapi tak terikat"

"Padahal mereka sudah pernah berciuman. Di depan umum bahkan"

"Aku harap mereka cepat jadian"

"Aku adalah HunHan shipper. Kya.. Mereka sangat menggemaskan"

Luhan ingin segera sampai di kelas dan tidak mendengar bisikan itu lagi yang membuatnya teringat kejadian ciumannya dengan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. Hal itu membuatnya semakin malu.

...

...

...

Baekhyun sekarang memiliki sopir pribadi. Yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Namja itu sudah menolak tapi orangtuanya justru yang memaksanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kedua orangtuanya. Apa Chanyeol menyandra orangtuanya supaya patuh padanya? Membuat orangtua Baekhyun menerima kehadirannya dengan senang hati? Ia pun heran mengapa Chanyeol bisa cepat akrab dengan orangtuanya. Mereka seolah merencanakan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya di depan rumah Baekhyun sesaat setelah namja manis tersebut keluar.

Baekhyun mengangguk malas. Kalau dia menolak ajakan Chanyeol, dia akan pergi ke sekolah naik bus yang menyebabkan ia tidak akan bisa datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah untuk memakai eyeliner. Appanya tidak mau mengantarnya dengan alasan Chanyeol sudah menjemputnya. Kasihan Chanyeol sudah jauh-jauh datang tapi ia menolak, begitulah kata appanya. Dengan alasan berbakti kepada orangtua maka ia menuruti perkataan appanya. Apakah appanya membayar Chanyeol untuk menjadi sopir pribadinya?

...

...

...

Luhan duduk manis di bangkunya dengan memegang ponsel yang ia angkat tepat di depan wajah imutnya. Sesekali ia melebarkan dan menyipitkan matanya. Sesekali juga tersenyum, merengut, dan memasang berbagai ekspresi wajah.

Baekhyun yang baru memasuki kelas bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang aneh di pagi hari. Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah aneh Luhan, tapi sekarang ini lebih aneh, bahkan Luhan seperti orang gila tersenyum sendiri.

Namja manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya di samping Luhan. Matanya masih menatap lekat pada sahabatnya. Luhan sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia pun mengangkat bahu acuh. Membiarkan sahabatnya bertingkah seperti orang gila sesaat. Jika sudah tidak tahan ia akan memanggil dokter rumah sakit jiwa.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Sebuah benda keramat yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Benda yang sangat disayanginya. Ia merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpa benda tersebut. Eyeliner.

Baekhyun mengambil cermin di tas dan mulai menarikan dengan gerakan halus eyeliner berwarna hitam pada garis bulu matanya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia menurunkan lengannya yang pegal karena terangkat lama. Ia memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya. Namja itu menoleh pada sahabatnya yang masih setia menatap pantulan wajahnya di ponsel. Keningnya pun mengkerut bingung. Ia gatal untuk tidak bertanya. Padahal sudah sepuluh menit ia datang tapi Luhan belum menyadari kehadirannya juga.

"Hyung, apa hidungmu ketinggalan?" pertanyaan konyol keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu.

Luhan sontak menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya seraya menurunkan ponselnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku?" nada bicara Baekhyun seolah cemburu pada sesuatu yang membuatnya dilupakan. Dan itu memang benar.

Tanpa memedulikan raut kekesalan Baekhyun, Luhan malah tersenyum lebar. Terlihat bahwa namja itu sangat senang.

"Baekki-ya, apakah aku mirip dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Jadi sedari kau bertindak gila hanya karena memikirkan itu? Benar dugaanku kau pasti gila karena Oh Sehun," Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," wajah Luhan berubah kesal.

"Apa selama ini kau tidak tahu, hyung? Dan kau baru menyadarinya? Dari dulu aku sudah tahu kalau kalian berdua sangat mirip. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalian adalah saudara,"

"Benarkah?" mata Luhan berbinar lagi mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

"Semua murid di sini bahkan sudah tahu. Masa kau baru mengetahuinya?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Jongin baru saja memberitahuku. Dan aku sangat senang, Baekki~" Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dari samping dengan riang. Baekhyun hanya diam seperti patung.

"Apanya yang mirip? Mirip darimana?"

Sebuah suara membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap si pemilik suara dengan garang.

"Sehun tampan, kau cantik. Sehun manly, kau girly. Sehun tinggi, kau pendek," ucap namja itu yang berdiri di depan Luhan.

Luhan menggeram marah.

"Ya! Nam Woohyun! Kau selalu saja menganggu ketenanganku. Urusan kita kemarin belum selesai," sungut Luhan dan telah berdiri dari duduknya seraya menatap tajam Woohyun. Baekhyun menarik-narik baju Luhan berusaha menenangkannya.

Woohyun menyeringai karena telah berhasil memancing amarah rusa betina yang entah mengapa ia sangat suka menggodanya.

"Dan satu lagi. Sehun cool dan kau cengeng, hyung,"

Setelah mengatakan itu Woohyun langsung berlari sejauh mungkin menghindari rusa yang mengamuk.

Luhan hendak mengejar Woohyun namun Baekhyun menahan tangannya dan memaksa Luhan duduk kembali. Terpaksa Luhan menurutinya. Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggung Luhan untuk membantu meredakan emosi Luhan.

"Ini masih pagi, hyung. Jangan bertengkar," nasihat Baekhyun.

"Dia sendiri yang mencari gara-gara," bantah Luhan.

"Biarkan saja. Dia pasti akan mendapatkan akibatnya," ucap Baekhyun. Luhan sudah mulai tenang.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Sehun. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada seluruh penghuni sekolah. Pasti mereka menjawab sama denganku," ucap Baekhyun yang langsung membuat senyum Luhan merekah dan melupakan kemarahannya pada Woohyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan antusias. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

_Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Luhan meraih ponselnya di atas meja dan membuka pesan yang baru masuk. Wajahnya langsung memerah ketika membacanya.

_From: Sehunnie_

_ 'Orang yang mirip tandanya jodoh'_

Luhan berteriak senang dalam hati.

...

...

...

Baekhyun keluar dari toilet. Baru saja ia membasuh wajahnya karena sangat mengantuk saat pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Jadinya ia meminta izin pada Henry seonsaengnim untuk ke toilet sebentar. Tapi kata sebentar tak ada di kamus seorang Byun Baekhyun kalau ia mengikutsertakan eyeliner. Setelah membasuh wajah tentu saja hiasan matanya akan hilang. Ia sudah mengantisipasi dengan membawa serta eyeliner kesayangannya ke kamar mandi.

Saat Baekhyun berjalan kembali ke kelas ia melewati ruang musik. Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara petikan gitar yang berirama teratur dan terdengar merdu. Ia penasaran siapa yang memainkan gitar dengan nada indah memabukkan itu. Ia mendekati pintu ruang musik dan mengintip melalui celah di pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mata sipitnya langsung melebar ketika melihat siapa yang tengah memegang gitar dan memetiknya dengan lihai. Park Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana bisa?" desisnya tak percaya.

_BRRAKK_

Tanpa sengaja lututnya membentur pintu yang tepat berada di depannya sehingga menciptakan dentuman keras di suasana yang hening.

"Siapa diluar?" teriak Chanyeol setelah menghentikan permainan gitarnya tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara itu.

Baekhyun panik bukan main. Tidak lucu kan kalau Chanyeol memergokinya tengah mengintipnya bermain gitar? Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya yang imut itu? Ia membekap mulutnya supaya tidak bersuara. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu mengambil ancang-ancang. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan ruang musik.

Chanyeol tak mendengar suara lagi. Ia mengendikkan bahu acuh dan mengira tadi itu hanya kucing. Ia ingin melanjutkan bermain gitar namun tiba-tiba perutnya mulas. Ia meletakkan gitar di samping kursi dan beranjak keluar ruangan. Saat ia membuka pintu, kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat apa yang ia injak. Matanya memicing ketika melihat benda itu. Chanyeol menyeringai dan menyimpan benda tersebut di dalam saku celananya.

...

...

...

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Luhan dengan berbisik kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"Euh.. Ada sedikit masalah," bohong Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk walau dia tidak mengerti masalah apa yang dihadapi Baekhyun. Ia ingin menanyakannya tetapi saat ini Henry seonsaengnim yang tampan dan imut sedang menceritakan pengalaman pribadinya. Luhan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga untuk mengetahui seluk beluk salah satu guru yang diidolakannya.

...

...

...

Saat jam istirahat pertama, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan di koridor. Dan jangan lupakan Daehyun yang selalu mengekor di belakang mereka. Sebenarnya bukan mereka tetapi hanya Baekhyun. Ia tidak sudi jika mengekori Luhan. Bukankah ia sudah pernah bilang tidak ingin berurusan dengan namja posesif seperti Sehun?

Langkah mereka berhenti ketika mendapati Chanyeol berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka. Alhasil mereka sekarang berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja gugup. Apalagi dengan Chanyeol yang menyunggingkan senyuman dengan sedikit seringaian. Ia mengingat kejadian di ruang musik tadi.

'Tidak mungkin kan dia tahu kalau tadi aku mengintipnya?' batin Baekhyun khawatir.

"Hai, namja-namja manis," sapa Chanyeol setelah berhenti di depan mereka. Sapaannya ditujukan kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan, bukan Daehyun karena ia sudah mendeklarasikan Daehyun sebagai rival.

Daehyun yang berada di belakang Baekhyun mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun dan menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Oh, ada pengawal pribadi juga," sindir Chanyeol. Daehyun menggeram. Tapi Chanyeol tak peduli.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol lebih kepada Baekhyun karena sedari tadi tatapannya tidak beralih dari namja manis itu.

"Kami mau ke perpustakaan," jawab Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya membuat Luhan pundung.

Namja jangkung itu terus menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyunnie, kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" tanya Chanyeol semanis mungkin membuat Daehyun ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak dengar? kami mau ke perpustakaan," sergah Luhan mencari perhatian pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Luhan. Kini Luhan yang menundukkan wajah karena gugup ditatap oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Seringaian muncul di bibir kissable Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau Sehun sedang berada di perpustakaan saat ini?" goda Chanyeol.

Ia baru saja berpapasan dengan Sehun dan berbasa basi dengannya. Namja pucat itu mengatakan akan ke perpustakaan.

"B-benarkah?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang langsung dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk.

Luhan sedikit demi sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Saat ia hendak kabur, tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana, hyung? Bukankah kita harus mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Baekhyun menatap Luhan.

"Bisakah kita mengerjakannya di kelas saja? Atau di atap? Atau di taman belakang? Atau –"

"Semua bahan-bahannya ada di perpustakaan," sela Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita mengerjakannya lain kali?" harap Luhan.

"Tugasnya dikumpulkan sore ini. Kapan lagi waktu untuk mengerjakannya?"

Luhan kalah telak. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi untuk menghindar sekarang. Ia tidak tega membiarkan Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas mereka seorang diri. Tapi ia juga takut jika nanti bertemu Sehun.

"Kajja, hyung,"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Sebelum mengikuti kedua namja itu, Daehyun menatap sengit pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum remeh melihatnya. Diam-diam ia juga mengikuti mereka.

...

...

...

Chanyeol dan Daehyun bagai pengawal yang selalu menjaga Baekhyun dari bahaya. Baekhyun tengah mencari buku di salah satu rak di perpustakaan, dengan Chanyeol dan Daehyun di samping kanan kirinya. Namja manis itu sebenarnya terganggu namun ia mencoba cuek. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni dua manusia itu. Mereka tidak akan mendengarkan kata-katanya yang menyuruh mereka untuk pergi. Akhirnya ia pun hanya diam saja tanpa tahu bahwa dua namja itu saling melemparkan tatapan sinis.

"Hey, bocah tengik, kau tidak mengerjakan tugas juga?" tanya Chanyeol yang merasa Daehyun menganggu.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya jauh-jauh hari," jawab Daehyun ketus.

Di rak yang sama di pojok kanan, Luhan tengah sibuk mencari-cari buku yang dibutuhkannya dengan terkadang matanya melirik ke arah tiga orang tersebut. Ia mempoutkan bibir imut.

'Andai Sehunnie ada di sini,' batinnya berharap.

Saat ia hendak mengambil salah satu buku, ada seseorang yang ingin mengambil buku yang sama. Alhasil tangan mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Dan wajahnya langsung memerah ketika langsung bertatapan dengan mata tajam nan sayu milik seseorang yang mengisi hatinya. Ia pun segera menjauhkan tangannya karena merasa jantungnya hampir melompat ketika bersentuhan dengan namja pucat itu.

"M-mian, hyung. Kau boleh mengambilnya," ujar Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gugup berada di dekat Luhan.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Luhan berusaha menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang bergetar karena gugup.

"Aku –"

"Hyung, aku sudah menemukan bukunya. Ayo cepat kita mengerjakan supaya cepat selesai," seru Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu menuju ke meja baca di salah satu sudut ruangan diikuti dua pengawalnya.

Setelah mengatakan iya kepada Baekhyun, Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Kau boleh memakainya dahulu," jawab Luhan dengan tersenyum.

Namja cantik tersebut berjalan melewati Sehun dan ikut duduk bersama tiga namja tadi.

...

...

...

"Perjanjian Versailles?"

Luhan membolak balik buku sejarah yang dipegangnya. Mereka berdua –Luhan dan Baekhyun- tengah mengerjakan tugas sejarah yang diberikan oleh Park Seonsaengnim. Baekhyun mendapat bagian menulis sedangkan Luhan mencari di buku.

"Kau tidak menemukannya, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun karena Luhan masih sibuk membolak balik buku tersebut.

"Sabarlah sedikit," kata Luhan tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari buku tebal tersebut.

"Perjanjian Versailles adalah perjanjian perdamaian antara pihak Jerman dan Sekutu dalam Perang Dunia pertama," jelas Sehun yang duduk di depan Luhan. Sehun sengaja memilih bangku yang sama dengan mereka berempat supaya bisa dekat dengan Luhan.

Luhan mendongakkan kepala menatap Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Ia langsung beralih pada Baekhyun karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Sehun yang dalam.

"Kau dengar kan apa yang dikatakan Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian menulis jawaban Sehun pada bukunya.

"Konferensi-konferensi yang diselenggarakan selama Perang Dunia kedua?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan kembali membolak balik halaman demi halaman. Beberapa menit berlalu tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Daehyun yang tidak berkepentingan pun sampai tertidur.

"Hyung, kau bisa mencarinya dengan benar tidak sih?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Sebentar. Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Apa tadi? Konferensi yang diselenggarakan selama Perang Dunia kedua?" Luhan mulai mencari lagi.

"Konferensi Atlantik, Casablanca, Moskow, Kairo, Teheran, Yalta, Postdam," sahut Sehun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun melongo menatapnya.

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mendengus dan memberikan buku yang dibacanya pada Baekhyun karena dia terlalu malas bicara panjang lebar.

Sementara Baekhyun menulis, Luhan mulai curiga dengan buku yang dipinjam Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia tak menemukan bab yang ia cari, yaitu bab kelas dua belas. Ia menutup buku tersebut untuk melihat sampulnya. Dan benar saja, buku itu adalah buku sejarah kelas sebelas. Pantas saja ia tak menemukan apapun yang menjadi bahan tugasnya.

"Apa kau tidak salah meminjam buku?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang telah selesai menulis dan mengembalikan buku tadi kepada Sehun.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan menunjukkan sampul depan buku yang dipegangnya. Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. Kemudian ia menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Mian, hyung. Aku tidak melihat. Dan aku bersumpah tidak ada lagi buku kelas dua belas di rak. Aku sudah mencarinya berkali-kali," ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengernyit.

Mata Luhan beralih kepada Sehun yang sedang fokus membaca. Luhan mencondongkan badannya pada namja pucat tersebut.

"Sehunnie, apa kau sibuk? Bolehkah aku meminjam bukumu sebentar saja?" tanya Luhan dengan nada semanis mungkin dan menunjukkan puppy smile-nya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan jantungnya hampir melompat karena wajah Luhan begitu dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencekik namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa, hyung? Apa kau membutuhkannya? Biar aku saja yang mencarikannya untukmu. Aku tidak tega jemarimu yang halus dan manis menyentuh buku usang ini," kata Sehun lembut.

Serentak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Daehyun –entah sejak kapan Chanyeol dan Daehyun bangun-, langsung memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Apakah Sehun pernah mengemut jemari Luhan? Kenapa dia mengatakan manis?'

"Apakah tidak merepotkanmu?" tanya Luhan merasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya sekedar membaca untuk mengisi waktu luang. Hyung pasti membutuhkannya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Katakan, aku akan mencarinya," jawab Sehun. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya setiap ia berbicara dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur ada Luhan di sini karena bisa merajuk Sehun dan menyelesaikan tugas mereka dengan cepat. Chanyeol dan Daehyun baru kali ini merasa beruntung bisa bersama dengan Luhan karena dapat mendengar Sehun berucap sepanjang itu. Karena melihat Sehun seperti itu adalah kejadian langka. Hanya Luhan dan orang-orang beruntung saja yang bisa melihatnya. Jadi intinya mereka berterima kasih kepada Luhan.

Baekhyun kembali pada buku tugasnya dan membaca pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Tanggal berapa Austria menjadi anggota PBB?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hening.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang bahkan tak meresponnya sama sekali.

"Sehunnie, tanggal berapa Austria menjadi anggota PBB?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Tanggal 14 Desember 1955, hyung," jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kepada Luhan.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia merasa dirinya tidak kasat mata di hadapan Sehun. Apa yang ada di mata Sehun hanya Luhan? Apa yang bisa didengar oleh telinga Sehun hanya suara Luhan? Baekhyun bersumpah akan berhenti menjadi fans Sehun.

...

...

...

Setelah Luhan dan Baekhyun menyelesaikan tugas, mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan. Hanya saja formasinya tidak sama seperti tadi. Sekarang yang berjalan di depan adalah Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Daehyun. Seperti biasa Chanyeol dan Daehyun seperti mengawal Baekhyun. Sedangkan Luhan? Namja cantik itu jalan berdampingan dengan Sehun di belakang mereka bertiga.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti mengikutiku? Kalian membuatku malu," cercah Baekhyun seraya melihat sekitarnya. Banyak siswa siswi yang melihat mereka.

"Aku akan pergi jika namja tengik itu pergi," kata Chanyeol. Daehyun tidak terima.

"Aku akan pergi jika tiang listrik itu pergi," Daehyun mengimitasi kalimat Chanyeol.

Apa yang Baekhyun bilang benarkan jika percuma menyuruh dua namja itu untuk tidak mengganggunya?

Berbeda dengan keributan mereka bertiga, di belakang mereka justru terkesan hening. Luhan dan Sehun berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali mereka melirik satu sama lain. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, muncul semburat merah di pipi mereka. Tak sengaja tangan Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan. Untungnya Luhan merespon dengan baik. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa jari kelingking mereka saling terkait. Diam-diam mereka berdua tersenyum diiringi jantung yang berdentum cepat.

Tingkah Chanyeol terlihat mencurigakan, tetapi tidak ada yang menyadari. Dengan sekali sentakan ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya lari.

"YA! Tiang listrik! Kau bawa kemana Baekki-ku?!" teriak Daehyun. Namja itu nyaris mengejar mereka berdua andai saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Sudah kubilang, biarkan saja mereka," ucap Luhan.

Sehun yang merasa sakit mata dengan adanya tangan Luhan yang bertengger di lengan Daehyun segera melepasnya. Hal tersebut membuat Luhan tersipu.

"Aku patah hati lagi," gumam Daehyun.

"Aku ju –"

Luhan tidak menyelesaikannya karena baru ingat kalau Sehun ada di sampingnya sedang menatapnya. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan 'aku juga patah hati' di depan Sehun? Bisa-bisa Sehun tahu kalau dia menyukai Chanyeol.

"Euh.. Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas. Bye!" pamit Luhan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka –Sehun dan Daehyun-.

...

...

...

"YA! TIANG LISTRIK! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Baekhyun namun tak digubris oleh Chanyeol.

Saat mereka telah sampai di atap sekolah, Chanyeol baru melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini? Kau jangan macam-macam ya!" Baekhyun masih dengan suara tujuh oktafnya memaki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka sangat kontras. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun membuat namja manis itu memundurkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Apakah kau kehilangan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk mengatur deru napasnya. Berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaranya tidak terdengar gugup.

"Aku bertanya apakah kau merasa kehilangan sesuatu?" ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencerna pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya bingung apa yang namja jangkung itu bicarakan. Alhasil ia memilih menggeleng.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun dan berdiri tegak. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Menimang-nimang benda itu sebentar sebelum memperlihatkannya kepada namja manis di depannya.

Baekhyun membelalak ketika melihat benda tersebut. Dengan reflek ia menunduk untuk melihat sebelah kiri almamater kuningnya. Apa yang ia cari tidak ada.

"Berapa banyak siswa bernama Byun Baekhyun di sekolah ini?" Chanyeol berkata seraya berjalan memutari Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan name tag-ku!" seru Baekhyun.

Dalam hati Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak sadar kalau benda tersebut terjatuh. Dan ia mengingat-ingat dimana benda tersebut terjatuh.

"Benarkah ini milikmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan masih memutari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi? Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Kau mencurinya ya?" tuduh Baekhyun. Berbagai pikiran negatif terlintas di kepalanya.

"Salah sangka rupanya," gumam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih. Ia semakin kesal dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang bertele-tele.

"Cepat kembalikan! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu," Baekhyun bersedekap tangan.

"Aku akan mengembalikan jika kau menjawab dengan jujur," ucap Chanyeol.

"Aish.. Apa?" tuntut Baekhyun.

"Faktanya adalah aku menemukan benda ini di depan ruang musik ketika aku mendengar kegaduhan di luar. Sebelumnya aku sedang khidmat bermain gitar dan tiba-tiba kegaduhan tersebut terjadi. Bisa kau jelaskan, tuan Byun?" Chanyeol menginterogasi. Namja jangkung tersebut berhenti tepat di depan Baekhyun guna mengamati ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang tertangkap basah.

"Yang benar saja. Mungkin saat kau masuk kau tidak melihatnya. Dan saat kau keluar baru melihatnya," elak Baekhyun. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak mau menjadi tersangka.

"Oh, begitu ya? Tapi aku sangat memerhatikan langkahku. Dan aku yakin saat melangkah di depan pintu tidak ada apapun di bawah kakiku. Dugaanku adalah seseorang mengintipku ketika bermain gitar lalu ia tak sengaja membuat kegaduhan kemudian melarikan diri tanpa sadar bahwa barangnya terjatuh," jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa terpojok. Ia bingung mau beralasan apa lagi.

"Dan sekarang orang tersebut tidak mau mengakui padahal sudah jelas-jelas tertangkap basah," lanjut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Raut wajah Baekhyun sarat akan ketegangan seperti pencuri yang tertangkap basah.

"Anda punya sanggahan, tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun menggeram melihat tampang Chanyeol yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Chanyeol tidak sebodoh yang ia kira rupanya. Ia menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang. Aku memang mengintipmu bermain gitar karena aku tidak sengaja lewat dan penasaran, bukan karena aku menyukai permainanmu. Jadi, jangan percaya diri," aku Baekhyun akhirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang kembalikan name tag-ku!" pinta Baekhyun seraya menengadahkan tangannya.

"Tidak semudah itu. Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah menyimpankan benda ini. Kalau tidak pasti sudah hilang ditendang orang-orang. Dan cara berterima kasihnya kau harus melakukan sesuatu," Chanyeol menjauhkan name tag tersebut dari jangkauan Baekhyun.

"Apa maumu?" geram Baekhyun yang sudah lelah bermain-main.

"Tidak susah. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan memenuhinya,"

"Ck, cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran," suruh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai sebelum mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah memikirkannya sejak tadi, bahkan sejak lama. Tapi ia ragu Baekhyun akan bersedia. Sekarang ada kesempatan emas, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan?

...

...

...

...

...

**^_T_B_C_^**

* * *

**Big Thanks To:**

**HyunRa | Baekhyunniee | Beechanie | | followbaek | Maple fujoshi2309 | rizqibilla | selu27 | Nino1307SJEXO | Dasha Kim | Guest | taeminho597 | BaecYho | Re-Panda68 | hunhan shipper |  
**

**Hai, readers-nim! Makasih ya buat yg udah review ^_^**

**Makasih juga buat yg udah ngucapin selamat ke aku dan nyemangatin aku #chu :***

**Buat selu27, luhan dibikin cemburu? ide bagus tuh,, oke di chap aku usahain, makasih sarannya :)**

**Buat Re-Panda68, fokusnya bukan di KaiSoo,, dari awal aku nggak bikin mereka..**

**Buat romantic scene-nya ChanBaek ntar aku bikinin, Cuma nunggu waktu yg tepat. Dan untuk HunHan jadian, mungkin dua atau tiga chap lagi. Yang sabar yaa..**

**Makasih buat yang masih nunggu cerita abal ini. Mudah-mudahan kalian nggak bosen ya?**

**See you on next chap**

**R n R juseyo :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**TITLE : Popular Boy and His Ideal Type (Chapter 9)**

**AUTHOR : NinHunHan5120**

**GENRE : Yaoi, boys love, romance, friendship, school life**

**LENGTH : Series**

**RATING : T**

**CAST : **

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Oh Sehun**

**Xi Luhan**

**And Other (Find by yourself)**

**SUMMARY : Chanyeol sang idola sekolah yang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sehun namja tampan yang tergila-gila pada kakak kelasnya yang cantik. Dapatkah mereka berdua mendapatkan hati namja ideal mereka? **

* * *

**^_Author's POV_^**

**...**

Baekhyun duduk dengan gusar di kursinya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tengah kesal. Matanya membaca kata demi kata yang ada di selembar kertas yang dipegangnya. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas. Detik selanjutnya ia menghempaskan kertas tersebut di pangkuannya. Lalu ia menatap namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini? Kau kan bisa meminta bantuan orang lain. Luhan hyung suaranya lebih bagus dariku," ucapnya.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu aku ingin menyewamu hanya saja aku ragu aku akan menerimanya. Aku juga sempat memikirkan Luhan, tapi aku juga memikirkan Sehun. Bagaimana reaksinya jika aku meminjam namjanya untuk menjadi partnerku? Aku yakin ia tidak akan tinggal diam," jawab Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar aku mau menurutimu, begitu?" serang Baekhyun yang mulai mengerti.

"Ya, begitulah. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan?" Chanyeol berkata dengan santai.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas.

"Ayolah, suaramu sangat bagus, kau tahu? Pasti kita akan menjadi pasangan duet yang spektakuler," ucap Chanyeol seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya dan jangan lupakan senyum lima jarinya.

Kembali Baekhyun merutuki dirinya yang begitu ceroboh sampai harus terjebak dengan makhluk seperti Chanyeol. Kenapa juga ia begitu bodoh mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**#FLASHBACK ON#**

_"Aku mau kau menjadi partner bermain musikku," ucap Chanyeol._

_ "Apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang belum bisa mencerna._

_ "Kita akan bermain musik bersama," ulang Chanyeol._

_ "Aku tidak bisa bermain musik," tolak Baekhyun yang sudah mengerti maksud Chanyeol._

_ "Kita tidak bermain musik, maksudku kau tidak akan bermain musik. Aku akan bermain gitar dan kau sebagai pengiringku," jelas Chanyeol._

_ "Kau ini bicara apa? Bicaralah yang jelas tidak usah bertele-tele," kesal Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela napas karena Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabaran._

_ "Aku bermain gitar dan kau mengiringi permainan gitarku dengan bernyanyi," _

_ "APA?"_

**#FLASHBACK OFF#**

...

...

...

Setelah dari ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas, Luhan kembali ke kelas. Namun saat sampai di kelas ia tidak mendapati Baekhyun.

"Kemana Chanyeol membawanya pergi?" gumam Luhan.

Namja bermata rusa itupun keluar lagi untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia takut Chanyeol akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada sahabatnya.

Saat ia berjalan di koridor, ia melihat Sehun. Bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah Sehun tengah bersama seorang yeoja dan mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Yeoja itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun tersenyum. Hal tersebut membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di salah satu pilar untuk mengintip Sehun dengan yeoja itu. Rasa khawatirnya pada Baekhyun terganti menjadi rasa cemburu melihat Sehun bersama orang lain. Luhan memandang tak suka pada kedua orang itu. Bagaimana dengan centilnya –menurut Luhan- yeoja itu mencolek dagu Sehun dan yang lebih parahnya Sehun tidak menolak. Ia bersumpah baru kali ini merasakan sakit pada dada kirinya.

"Apa Sehunnie hanya bermain-main denganku?" lirih Luhan.

Tanpa berkata-kata, namja cantik itu berbalik dan berlari menuju kelas.

Sementara Sehun, ketika namja itu tengah mengobrol dengan yeoja yang bersamanya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet Luhan. Ia baru akan memanggil Luhan namun Luhan sudah berlari dengan cepat. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan kelakuan Luhan. Padahal ia ingin mengenalkan yeoja itu pada Luhan.

...

...

...

"Daheul suga eomneun, ankil sudo eomneun geot. Sumyeon wie bichin geon geusarami aniya.."

"Stop! Baekhyunnie, kenapa nadamu sangat datar? Jika bernyanyi kau harus menghayati lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan," ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecih.

"Itu karena aku tidak niat, pabbo," rutuk Baekhyun.

"Yah, jangan begitulah Baekki. Kau tidak akan kecewa berduet denganku. Pasti namamu langsung melejit nanti," bujuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin terkenal," gumam Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja kau membantuku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Chanyeol tidak ikhlas.

"Berikan waktu padaku untuk menghayati lagu ini," pinta Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Dengan senang hati,"

Sementara Baekhyun menghayati lirik lagu di kertasnya, Chanyeol terus memerhatikan namja imut itu. Bibir Chanyeol tersungging membentuk sebuah senyuman.

...

...

...

Luhan duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah ditekuk. Woohyun yang baru memasuki kelas heran melihatnya. Karena penasaran ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Luhan.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kusut sekali? Belum disetrika?" ujar Woohyun disertai kekehannya.

"Diamlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," racau Luhan.

Karena malas meladeni Woohyun, Luhan menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Woohyun semakin mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya Luhan tidak membalas ejekannya.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Woohyun dengan nada khawatir.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Hyung, kau menangis?" tanya Woohyun semakin khawatir.

"Huwaaa... Hiks.." tangis Luhan teredam di balik lengannya.

Woohyun kelabakan. Padahal niatnya hanya bercanda. Dan tak biasanya Luhan akan begini jika ia ejek. Ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menyakiti Luhan.

"Hyung, apa kau marah karena ejekanku? Hyung, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan menangis," Woohyun menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan tapi Luhan belum juga berhenti menangis. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari Baekhyun tapi apa yang dicarinya tidak ada. Ia semakin bingung.

"Hyung, uljima," mohon Woohyun yang kini sudah duduk di bangku Baekhyun seraya memandang kepala Luhan penuh harap. Ia tidak mau disalahkan karena kejadian ini. Ia bahkan tidak yakin Luhan menangis karena dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Woohyun mendongak dan mendapati Hangeng seonsaengnim berdiri di depan kelas seraya menatapnya dan Luhan yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Saya tidak tahu, saem," jawab Woohyun.

"Nam Woohyun, apa kau yang membuat Luhan menangis?" tanpa menggubris jawaban Woohyun, Hangeng seonsaengnim malah langsung menuduh.

Woohyun menggeleng. Hangeng seonsaengnim menatapnya marah karena mengira ia berbohong.

"Sekarang kau tenangkan Luhan sampai berhenti menangis. Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran saya," ucap Hangeng seonsaengnim tegas.

"Saem, saya tidak tahu apa-apa –"

Hangeng seonsaengnim mengangkat tangannya menyuruh Woohyun diam.

"Sekarang kalian semua minus Nam Woohyun membuka buku bahasa mandarin kalian halaman 65," perintah Hangeng seonsaengnim.

Woohyun mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kalau Luhan sudah menangis, sangat sulit menghentikannya. Ia meratapi nasibnya yang sangat buruk hari ini. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menganggu Luhan lagi.

...

...

...

"Sungguh aku tak bisa menyanyikannya," gerutu Baekhyun.

"Jangan berpura-pura kau tidak tahu lagunya. Boyband ini sangat terkenal. Katakan saja kau mau mencari perhatianku makanya kau tidak menyanyi sedari tadi," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat mata Baekhyun melotot.

"Apa? Jangan percaya diri, tiang listrik bodoh. Aku akan menyanyi sekarang," Baekhyun yang merasa tak terima dengan tuduhan Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan akan memulai bernyanyi.

"Apakah jam istirahat sudah tiba? Aku lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin dulu?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah menarik napas akan bernyanyi harus terhenti dengan mulut menganga karena Chanyeol menyelanya. Baru ia akan memarahi Chanyeol, namun namja jangkung itu sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu.

...

...

...

Pada jam istirahat kedua, Luhan terpaksa ke kantin sendirian karena Baekhyun sedari tadi belum kembali. Ia menggerutu sepanjang jalan dan bersumpah akan mematahkan eyeliner namja mungil itu jika bertemu nanti.

Setelah membeli makanan, Luhan membawa nampan tersebut menuju meja kantin. Namun kantin siang ini sangat ramai sehingga tidak ada kursi yang tersisa. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kantin berharap ada setidaknya satu kursi yang kosong karena ia tak biasa makan dengan orang lain selain Baekhyun. Bukan karena tidak ada orang lain yang mau mengajaknya makan bersama, banyak malah siswa siswi yang ingin makan dengannya, akan tetapi ia selalu menolak dan lebih memilih setia bersama Baekhyun.

Manik rusa Luhan berhenti pada sebuah bangku yang diduduki dua orang, yaitu namja dan yeoja. Hal tersebut tidak menjadi masalah baginya seandainya namja itu bukan Sehun. Sehun dan yeoja yang tadi dilihatnya bersama Sehun di koridor.

...

...

...

"Sehun-ah, kajja palli. Aku lapar," rengek Hani seraya menyeret Sehun menuju kantin.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Dasar tukang makan," gerutu Sehun yang terpaksa menyeret kakinya mengikuti yeoja itu. Sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ia lakukan di ruang loker –memberi hadian untuk Luhan-, tapi karena yeoja itu langsung menyeretnya ketika baru keluar kelas jadi terpaksa ia mengikuti.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Sehun sangat malas menemani Hani seharian ini. Inipun baru hari pertama, belum hari-hari selanjutnya. Sehun berharap sepupunya yang baru datang dari Jepang ini cepat mendapatkan teman supaya tidak merepotkannya terus. Sungguh ia tak suka digelayuti oleh yeoja itu apalagi jika anak-anak lain melihatnya. Bisa dikira mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus padahal mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Eomma Sehun adalah kakak dari eomma Hani, tetapi Hani lebih tua dari Sehun. Dan Hani sekarang duduk di bangku kelas dua belas jurusan drama.

Sehun dan Hani membawa nampan mereka menuju ke satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong.

"Sehun-ah, disini," seru Hani. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan duduk di kursi yang ditepuk Hani, tepatnya di samping yeoja itu.

Saat Sehun hendak menyantap makanannya, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok yang membuat matanya berbinar tengah kebingungan karena tidak mendapat kursi.

"Luhan hyung!" panggil Sehun spontan . Ia merasa dewi fortuna berpihak padanya. Luhan yang sendirian dan sedang kebingungan merupakan suatu anugrah bagi Sehun karena namja cantik itu tak mungkin menolak tawarannya. Memangnya dia mau duduk dimana? Semua kursi sudah penuh.

Luhan menoleh padanya. Sehun melambaikan tangan menyuruh Luhan menghampirinya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengusir Hani dan menyuruhnya berpindah ke kursi depannya supaya Luhan bisa duduk di sampingnya. Tentu saja diiringi gerutuan dari Hani. Yeoja itu sangat kesal karena Sehun mendorongnya tiba-tiba ketika ia tengah menyantap makanannya.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun tersenyum manis padanya.

"Luhan hyung, duduklah disini," Sehun menepuk kursi di sampingnya.

Dengan ragu Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Sehun dan meletakkan nampannya di meja. Sehun terus memandangi Luhan sampai namja cantik itu menyantap makanannya. Hani menatap Sehun heran.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Kau tidak memakan makananmu? Kalau tidak mau, buat aku saja," Hani baru saja akan mengambil makanan Sehun namun Sehun segera menghentikan tangannya.

Luhan yang tengah mengunyah tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat tangan Sehun yang memegang tangan Hani. Ia menatap sendu pemandangan di depannya itu.

Tanpa mengetahui Luhan yang tengah menatapnya, Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Hani lalu menyantap makanannya yang telah dingin. Hani mendengus sebal. Tatapannya beralih kepada namja cantik di samping Sehun yang tengah mengemut sendok dengan lucunya. Melihat Luhan seperti itu membuat Hani gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ada sebuah ide jahil yang melintas di kepalanya.

"Sehun-ah, nanti kita pulang bersama kan?" tanya Hani. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

"Pulang sekolah nanti antarkan aku ke mall. Aku ingin berbelanja baju," ucap Hani. Lagi-lagi Sehun hanya menjawab dengan deheman.

Hani mendengus sebal. Sehun sangat sulit diajak bekerja sama. Senyum jahil terpampang di wajah cantik Hani. Yeoja itu menggenggam tangan Sehun yang tidak memegang sendok. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hani. Hani tersenyum padanya. Ia sedikit melirik Luhan dan benar saja Luhan tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tak suka. Bibir Luhan mengerucut imut dan namja itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di bawah meja. Matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis.

"Sehun-ah, malam ini aku ingin tidur di apartemenmu saja," ucap Hani.

"Wae?"

"Aku belum mendapat apartemen. Besok temani aku mencari apartemen, ya?"

"Suruh saja Kris hyung," jawab Sehun acuh.

"Shireo. Aku ingin denganmu, Sehun-ah," rengek Hani manja.

Luhan yang sudah tidak tahan lagi karena kehadirannya diabaikan tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendoknya. Sontak Sehun langsung menoleh padanya dan melepaskan tangan Hani yang menggenggamnya. Namja itu merebut sendok yang baru diambil Luhan dari bawah, membuat namja cantik itu terkejut.

"Sendok ini kotor, hyung. Pakailah sendokku," kata Sehun seraya menyerahkan sendoknya pada Luhan.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Pakailah,"

Luhan akhirnya menerima sendok Sehun dan memakainya. Sehun tersenyum dalam hati.

'Bukankah begini adalah ciuman tidak langsung?' batin Sehun.

Hani menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh. Ia tahu kalau Sehun hanyalah modus semata melakukan itu.

"Sehun-ah, aku menyayangimu," ucap Hani tersenyum manis. Rupanya ia masih ingin bermain-main.

Mata besar Luhan melotot mendengarnya. Ia menghentikan acara makannya.

"Aku tahu," balas Sehun.

"Lalu apa kau juga menyayangiku?" tanya Hani. Sehun lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan berdeham.

Hal tersebut sukses membuat Luhan tersedak.

Dengan kelabakan Sehun memberikan minumannya kepada Luhan. Luhan meneguknya buru-buru. Luhan masih terbatuk ketika Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Sehun khawatir. Luhan mengangguk.

"Mian, aku harus pergi," ucap Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Sehun dan Hani.

"Hyung!" panggil Sehun namun Luhan telah berlari menjauh.

Saat Sehun hendak mengejar Luhan, Hani menahan tangannya.

"Bukankah permainanku menarik?" tanya Hani tersenyum jahil.

"Kau –" Sehun baru sadar kalau Hani sengaja melakukan itu untuk memanas-manasi Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan saja apa dia juga menyukaimu atau tidak. Dan ternyata cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan rupanya," ucap Hani.

"Kau ini," Sehun berdecak.

"Kau tidak lihat tadi wajahnya ketika cemburu? Dia lucu sekali, kau tahu? Aku gemas ingin mencubitnya, mengantonginya, dan membawa pulang,"

"Kau pikir dia hewan peliharaan?"

Walau Sehun marah pada Hani karena telah menyakiti Luhan-nya, akan tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia senang bukan main mengetahui Luhan cemburu. Itu artinya Luhan sangat menyukainya. Namun ia baru ingat kalau ia lupa mengenalkan Luhan pada Hani. Pasti namja cantik itu salah paham pada kedekatan mereka.

"Kau menyukai orang yang tepat, Sehun-ah,"

Sebelumnya Sehun memang sudah bercerita tentang Luhan kepada Hani. Bahkan sejak yeoja itu datang dari Jepang ia selalu mengoceh tentang Luhan sampai membuat Hani bosan.

...

...

...

"Ya! Kau tidak perlu menarik tanganku, aku bisa jalan sendiri," berontak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menarik tanganmu, tapi aku mengenggamnya dan bergandengan seperti pasangan yang romantis," Chanyeol tersenyum dengan bodohnya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yang benar saja. Siapa yang ingin menjadi pasanganmu?" gerutu Baekhyun. Chanyeol malah tersenyum.

"Eoh? Luhan hyung?"

Baekhyun segera melepas tangannya dari Chanyeol dengan paksa dan menghampiri Luhan yang berjalan berlawanan arah tidak jauh darinya.

"Luhan hyung, kau mau kemana? Kau sudah makan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bodoh. Jelas-jelas dia dari kantin masih saja bertanya," sahut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menginjak kakinya membuat Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan.

Luhan yang tadinya ingin memarahi Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu, jadi mengurungkan niatnya karena ia sedang tidak mood. Ia berjanji lain waktu akan melakukannya. Tapi sekarang ia benar-benar tidak ingin berbicara kepada siapapun.

Tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, Luhan berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Namja mungil itu mengejar Luhan dan merangkulnya. Tak mempedulikan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung –"

Tanpa sempat bertanya lagi Luhan sudah memeluknya dan menangis di pelukannya.

...

...

...

"Hyung, tenanglah. Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku,"

Sudah satu jam Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan untuk berhenti menangis. Ia bersumpah akan mencekik orang yang membuat Luhan seperti ini. Orang itu tidak tahu saja kalau Luhan menangis bisa sampai seharian penuh jika tidak dibujuk dengan sesuatu yang paling ampuh. Dan imbas dari itu semua adalah dirinya. Ia sudah sering mengalami kejadian ini. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Baekhyunnie, kita tidak jadi makan?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedari tadi setia menemani Baekhyun menenangkan Luhan. Ia sebenarnya kesal dengan Luhan yang sudah menggagalkan acara makan bersamanya dengan Baekhyun.

Karena lelah berdiri akhirnya Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Mereka berada di taman belakang sekolah. Karena Luhan tadi menangis tiba-tiba, Baekhyun langsung menyeretnya ke taman.

Chanyeol kesal karena ia tak digubris.

"Ya! Xi Luhan, ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau menangis sepert bayi?"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Aw! Kenapa kau memukulku?" marah Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Pergilah sendiri. Tak perlu menungguku. Kau semakin memperburuk suasana," maki Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengusak rambut Luhan.

Chanyeol terpaksa diam. Walaupun ia masih ingin berceloteh. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat orang menangis sampai sejam tidak berhenti juga. Apa Luhan tidak lelah?

"Sehunnie.." lirih Luhan.

"Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Luhan kembali terisak.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu? Apa dia mengambil keperawananmu?" sahut Chanyeol sekenanya.

_PLETAK_

Baekhyun kembali memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," maki Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Dia bersama yeoja lain," ucap Luhan masih sambil terisak.

"Yeoja lain? Apa kau juga seorang yeoja?"

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Chanyeol mendapat pukulan manis di kepalanya yang diberi suka rela oleh Baekhyun.

"Pergi!" usir Baekhyun. Matanya melotot tajam ke Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Aku akan diam," akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah daripada diusir secara tidak elit.

"Sehunnie bilang dia menyayangi yeoja itu. Yeoja itu juga tidur di apartemennya –"

"APA?"

Luhan dan Chanyeol langsung menutup telinga rapat-rapat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang cetar membahana.

"Sehunnie jahat, Baekki," rengek Luhan memeluk lengan Baekhyun.

"Berani beraninya dia melakukan itu pada Luhan hyungku. Dia tidak tahu siapa sahabat Luhan hyung," geram Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang hendak bersuara mengurungkan niatnya karena tidak mau mendapat makian lagi dari pujaan hati tercinta.

"Jangan sakiti Sehunnie,"

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan, hyung. Dia bermain di belakangmu. Jadi itu alasannya sampai sekarang belum menjadikanmu kekasihnya? Dia benar-benar tidak menghargai perasaanmu," kemarahan Baekhyun sudah di puncak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan mencekiknya, kan?" Chanyeol keceplosan. Ia segera membekap mulutnya sendiri sebelum Baekhyun melotot dengan mata sipitnya lagi.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti Sehunnie," Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah melasnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menuruti kemauan Luhan. Walaupun ia sangat marah pada Sehun. Sudah ia katakan kalau ia akan berhenti mengidolakan Sehun sejak kejadian di perpustakaan tadi. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan namja berwajah datar tersebut. Kalau bukan karena Luhan ia pasti sudah mendatangi Sehun dan mencekiknya sampai mati. Jangan remehkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Ia bahkan lebih sadis daripada seorang pembunuh.

...

...

...

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Seluruh siswa siswi berhamburan keluar kelas. Koridor tampak ramai dengan para siswa siswi yang ingin keluar secepatnya dari gedung sekolah dan memulai aktifitas menyenangkan di rumah. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan jangan lupakan Daehyun yang selalu setia mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang. Eomma sedang sakit," ucap Daehyun setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya di kantong celana.

"Pulanglah," ucap Baekhyun. Dalam hati ia bersorak gembira karena bisa terbebas dari Daehyun.

"Aku akan menyampaikan salam Baekhyunnie untuk eomma. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Daehyun seraya melambaikan tangan.

Baekhyun hanya membiarkan saja namja itu berucap apapun, yang penting tidak lagi mengikutinya.

Akan tetapi penderitaan seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak akan berakhir apabila masih ada Park Chanyeol di sekitarnya.

"Hai, Baekhyunnie. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Chanyeol.

Luhan langsung memeluk erat lengan Baekhyun seolah tidak memperbolehkan Baekhyun direbut namja lain.

"Baekki pulang deng –"

Ucapan Luhan langsung terhenti kala melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dan matanya terarah padanya. Tanpa berniat menyelesaikan ucapannya Luhan langsung berbalik dan berlari secepat kilat.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri, Baekki," seru Luhan sebelum pergi dan menghilang di balik koridor.

"Hyung, ada apa dengan Luhannie hyung?" tanya Sehun ketika sampai di depan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik sinis ke arahnya begitu pula Chanyeol. Bagaimanapun Sehun telah membuat Luhan menangis yang menyebabkan Baekhyun lebih mementingkan sahabatnya daripada dirinya dan akibatnya waktunya berduaan dengan Baekhyun tersita.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku kita pulang,"

Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba Baekhyun bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol dan menariknya menjauh dari Sehun. Chanyeol yang belum bisa mencerna keadaan atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya pasrah dirinya diseret oleh namja yang lebih darinya.

Sementara Sehun, namja tampan ini bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Luhan menghindarinya lagi? Dan kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersikap ketus padanya? Rupanya pangeran es ini tidak peka dengan keadaan di sekitarnya dan tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi di kantin tadi telah menyakiti hati rusa kesayangannya.

...

...

...

Saat sampai di tempat parkir Baekhyun baru menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia pun segera melepas tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol. Namja mungil itu berdeham canggung. Sedangkan Chanyeol menyeringai diam-diam. Namja jangkung itu menaiki motornya dan memberikan helm kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Setelah itu Chanyeol menjalankan motornya dengan perasaan bahagia. Walaupun dengan hal sekecil itu tapi sudah cukup membuatnya senang bukan main.

...

...

...

Luhan membaca buku di ruang tengah sambil menyalakan televisi. Walaupun matanya tertuju di buku dan telinganya fokus pada televisi namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

_Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja berbunyi dan menghancurkan lamunan Luhan. Namja cantik itu meraih ponselnya dan membuka satu pesan masuk.

_From: Sehunnie_

_ 'Jangan tidur terlalu malam, hyung. Jangan banyak meminum kopi. Hyung harus tidur yang cukup'_

Bibir Luhan tersungging membentuk sebuah senyuman. Sehun selalu mengiriminya pesan dengan kata-kata manis yang mampu membuatnya secara otomatis tersenyum. Sejenak ia melupakan kekesalannya kepada Sehun. Namja cantik bermata rusa itu memang tidak bisa membenci Sehun barang sedetikpun.

...

...

...

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Seperti yang dilakukan anak muda kebanyakan, mereka akan setia bermesraan dengan pulau kapuk ketimbang pergi ke kamar mandi atau mengisi perut sekalipun. Enam hari dipergunakan untuk sekolah. Hanya satu hari mereka menggunakannya untuk bersantai-santai. Jadi, kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan?

Namun kegiatan rutin hari Minggu seorang namja yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut harus terganggu dengan suara-suara bising di luar kamarnya. Ia menggeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali menggeluti alam mimpinya. Akan tetapi suara di luar sana tidak bisa dicegah untuk tidak masuk ke gendang telinganya. Tidur cantik namja mungil itupun terusik. Dengan kesal ia bangun dan melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar.

Apa yang dilihatnya di ruang tengah saat ini adalah orang tuanya yang sibuk mendorong koper besar dan memasukkan barang-barang ke dalamnya. Karena penasaran Baekhyun pun menghampiri kedua orangtuanya dengan langkah gontai.

"Eomma, appa, apa yang kalian lakukan? Tidak bisakah membersihkan rumah nanti saja?" tanya Baekhyun. Setelah berkata demikian namja itu menguap dan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kami tidak sedang membersihkan rumah, honey," jawab nyonya Byun.

"Lalu?" kening Baekhyun berkerut.

"Mandilah dahulu, setelah itu makan. Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa?" suruh nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun merengut. Dengan malas ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

...

...

...

"APA?!"

Tidak ada orang yang telinganya akan baik-baik saja setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Begitu pula kedua orang tuanya. Nyonya Byun dan tuan Byun mengusap-usap kedua telinga mereka.

"Kalian bercanda?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak, honey. Ini bukan acara komedi. Eomma dan appa akan pergi ke Bucheon selama dua minggu dan selama itu kau harus tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol," nyonya Byun mengulangi ucapannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian?"

"Kau harus sekolah, tentu saja. Kau pikir kami kesana untuk berlibur? Nenekmu sedang sakit," ucap tuan Byun.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Tapi kan Baekki bisa tinggal di rumah sendirian atau di apartemen Luhan hyung. Kenapa harus di apartemen Chanyeol?"

"Eomma dan appa tidak meninggalkan makanan apapun di sini. Selama kami pergi rumah ini akan direnovasi. Kami sudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan ia setuju. Lihatlah, eomma bahkan sudah mengepaki barang-barangmu," nyonya Byun menunjuk koper besar berwarna coklat di sudut ruangan.

Tuan dan nyonya Byun memang sengaja menyuruh Baekhyun tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol untuk sementara dengan alasan supaya mereka akrab. Tentu saja mereka tidak memberitahukan kepada anaknya. Jika Baekhyun tahu ia pasti akan marah. Maka mereka memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya tanpa membuat Baekhyun curiga. Bahkan Chanyeol pun tidak tahu akan rencana mereka.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Hari ini juga kami akan mengantarmu ke apartemen Chanyeol sebelum berangkat ke Bucheon," tegas tuan Byun.

"Tapi –"

"Kami akan menambah uang sakumu dan membelikan eyeliner baru untukmu saat pulang nanti," tambah tuan Byun.

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah?"

Tuan dan nyonya Byun sudah dapat menebak kalau anak mereka akan luluh jika berhubungan dengan uang dan eyeliner.

"Bawalah barang seperlunya setelah itu kita pergi," ucap nyonya Byun.

Baekhyun yang terlalu senang setelah mendengar kata uang dan eyeliner dengan semangat menaiki tangga menuju kamar untuk mengambil barang-barang penting. Buku-buku pelajaran, ponsel, dan eyeliner.

...

...

...

...

...

**^_T_B_C_^**

**Big Thanks To:**

**Beechanie | fanoy5 | | Nino1307SJEXO | followbaek | Re-Panda68 | exoel | Maple fujoshi2309 | HyunRa | Baekhyunniee | biezzle| BaekyeolSekai | BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim | rizqibilla | rachel suliss | Fuji jump910 | zoldyk**

**...**

**Tebakan kalian salah semua.. hahaha... Chanyeol nggak bakal minta macem" kok.. dia kan namja baik"..**

**Untuk karakter Hani anggap aja kayak yg di Playful Kiss,, kan marganya sama kayak Sehun. Ya? Jangan potek mereka Cuma saudara. Aku nggak rela Sehun sama yeoja lain makanya aku masukin karakter fiksi aja.**

**Nanti aku juga bakal bikin Baekki cemburu karena Chanyeol deket sama seseorang supaya greget.**

**Chapter ini mungkin masih sepanjang biasanya. Sebenarnya aku mau panjangin lagi tapi aku buru-buru. Chap depan insyaallah lebih panjang.**

**Mungkin chap depan agak telat karena mau lebaran. Mian ya readers-nim.. semoga kalian nggak capek nunggu. Makasih juga buat yang setia nunggu epep ini dan ngasih review.**

**Terakhir, Review juseyo :)**

**See you on the next chap**


End file.
